Bumpy Roads
by AssassinsAndMercenaries
Summary: The Radiator Springs Grand Prix is getting nearer and nearer, Lightning McQueen is both looking forward to it and nervous for it, but one certain Italian formula racer is going to strengthen both feelings for McQueen - FrancescoxLightning - Humanized!
1. Chapter 1

Whoohoo! this is the sort-of-sequel to Crashes and Crushes, though I will barely refer to that. But I have watched Cars 2 with yaoi goggles on, and if you ask me, Francesco is flirting with McQueen the whole movie long, and Lightning in the end starts flirting back, so well, if you don't like that thought, you'd better stop here, or around chapter 4 when Francesco will walk up to the scene :3

This fic is set in Radiator Springs, just before the grand prix will take place, so it's after the whole espionage act in London and all that shit, but just before the end of the movie. the rest will explain itself. It'll take a few chapters before the set up of the race is ready, as of now, I expect Francesco to come in around the end of Chapter 3 or even at Chapter 4.

Picture **NOT **by me, but from www. pixiv. net [/] member. php? id=1119588 (and take away the [ ] of course, stupid fanfic guidelines on urls)

* * *

><p>It had been some time since the race in London had took place, all of the grand prix racers have had some time to restore from the tiring season. All of them had spent weeks to do fun things with their family and friends, to lay down the work a little. Everyone was relaxing, everyone except for the Red, American racing legend, Lightning McQueen. Unlike others, his agenda was more filled than ever.<p>

"Really, why don't you let us help you with all of this work? We know you have the most horsepowers here, you don't need to prove that by stressing yourself out, Stickers. We're all getting worried about you..." Sally was pounding the locked door of Lightning's room inside his own headquarters which was finished just before his last racing season had begun. The folks who had stayed in Radiator springs as he was busy winning the Piston Cup, which now had his mentor's name in it, had made it more private while he was gone, putting some pictures on the wall, filling some shelves with personal belongings and placing some plants around the place. Lightning's office was filled with posters mostly featuring either himself or doc Hudson and a whole bunch of spam. The fact he had his own office didn't change the fact that he was laidback and that tidy wasn't part of his dictionary.

Lightning's eyes flashed to an empty spot which had been reserved for the grand prix cup, but due to the events with allinol and Axelrod and all that espionage the cup was never ... Of course, Axelrod had been thrown in jail, and the cup was his. Even if they would have given the cup out in the end, Lightning probably wouldn't have received it, given the fact he had been pulled off the racing track by Mater.

With a loud sigh his head dropped onto his desk. He opened his voice controlled door for Sally who directly stormed in, all those voice activated devices these days. "Hey, and why don't I have any control over that door? I don't want you to lock yourself. Or wait, I know a better one, now I can't surprise you with some food and drinks when you fall asleep in the afternoon. What about that stickers?" she ran her hand softly through his blonde wild hair.

"That was a good one indeed, Sal, but I don't think I'll lock-" he heard the door close automatically as had said Lock, "Damn, _unlock_, you stupid door- well what I was saying, I'm just busy now, and I'm really taking a long time off after this race, I promise!" he tried to sound cheerful, but the maps falling from his office were getting him highly annoyed and stressed. "uhm, I know how we can make stuff up, I think I can take you out for dinner, so we can make up for my business at day!"

Sally knew it wouldn't be a good plan, as Lightning was behind on his schedule. "Have you finished the laps already?" she asked, to which Lightning shook his head as he turned back to the maps. He was planning out the laps for the revenge race here in Radiator springs which was due in less than 2 weeks. Within a week, the first racers would already arrive in Radiator springs, but Lighting was far from done. He put a lot of afford in trying to keep the race as fair as he could. If he wanted to he could make the course ideal for him, but what fun was that?

Sally pulled away some papers and looked at the potential laps. "You know what stickers? These are all going to Sheriff, Sarge, Luigi, Guido and Flo." She waved some paperwork which mostly consisted out of drabbles about the amount of spectators, but also stuff on the technical parts like the build of the track, as great parts of the track were on normal streets which needed to be turned into a safe racing course.

"I don't have the track yet Sally!" Lightning yelled as he jumped off his chair to get the papers back. Papers worked better for him than online documents, as he would get distracted by the alluring contents of the internet itself. But in this case a digital model of the track might have been a good idea. Sally persuaded the young racer to come over to have something to drink at Flo's while they could discuss the differences in the tracks, which indeed turned out to be more difficult than they first thought. The whole town was asked about which would be the right idea. The dilemma was in the end, whether or not to lap past the waterfall. The road and scenery were both amazing and exciting, but Lightning feared it would be too dangerous to get 11 racers who drove over 150 miles per hour across a bridge which might be slippery. It did disappoint Lightning a little too, as he really looked forward to getting everyone across is 'home', but to make up for it, he decided to still do one lap there after the race itself, just for the fun of it.

By the fall of the evening, they were all done. The track had been set, everyone's task for the rest of the week was clear and it seemed like everything would fall into place before Jeff Gorvette, the other American racer, would arrive. As he was the closest located, on the other side of America nearly, but he was closest. Lightning advised him to just drive down route 66 by himself completely, which Jeff without any doubt did after hearing Lightning telling stories about the road. Jeff said he would arrive one week before the race, so that would be Monday. Lightning hoped he would do fine, as Jeff seemed to take Lightning's suggestion of driving there himself really serious. Lightning just hoped his friend would be smart enough to still drive together with his pit crew. He thought he heard Lewis saying he wanted to tag along with Jeff along route 66, but he wasn't entirely sure about the Brit's decision.

What Lightning did know, was that Francesco would arrive the very next morning after Jeff. It had surprised Lightning to hear Francesco was cutting on his private time at home with his mother to get to Radiator springs earlier. Lightning expected that he just wanted to train as soon as he could, because it was obvious there would be some sharp turns, dirt sections and probably even sharp turns on dirt, which was a great disadvantage for Francesco in the Race. The Italian formula was dramatic on dirt, though Lightning was skeptical if training could help him. Francesco's car was simply not built for dirt and turns. But on the other hand, Lightning was looking greatly forward to laugh at Francesco when he would fall in the cacti, because he would. The only one who would be able to make that turn without any practice was the French rally car, Raoul –who also insisted to arrive relatively early for some practice and fun with Lightning himself – and maybe the German Touring race car, Max Schnell too if he would pay great attention to what he. So it was probably smart that most cars arrived early. There was no need to train extremely well, as the race would be just for fun, but nobody completely trusted the new dirt-driving-legend Lightning McQueen. Just in the same way they wouldn't trust Raoul organizing a race on his home track.

* * *

><p>Just warning y'all, I am going to write another cars fic meanwhile (and to be original, it'll be more FrancescoxLightning(SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISEMENT)) for Christmas, and since that shit DOES have a deadline, that fic might get priority, so my updates might be delayed (chapter 2 is already finished, don't worry, but for 3, 4 and maybe 5 it'll be a lag)


	2. Chapter 2

*receives comment 'post next part'*  
>Oh. Okai. *posts*<p>

I am terribly sorry for the hinted LightningxSally, but I just really wanted the whole background and situation, and I don't want to mess everything that happened in the movie too much, so they do have a relationship. a relationship which is suffering under work and all that shit.

well, a lot going on in this chapter, 3 is a freaking short chapter, so I might post that one saturday or something as I'm busy with everything and I'm probably not gonna get my christmas fic done in time either, stupid school, and I'm not american so I'm sometimes like WHAT IS THIS STATE EVEN, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT AMERICA NOES. and that causes me to research the rest of my free time instead of writing bla bla bla whatever.

* * *

><p>Sally was finishing piling up the last papers which she put back in Lightning's back, she also seemed exhausted from all the work which had to be done for the races. Lightning smiled and stroked her hair softly, "You seem hungry, I promised to take you to dinner didn't I?" he said happily as he took her hand, which she quickly pulled back. "Lightning, I still have my own work to do, which I should have done this afternoon, but you kept me busy" she said, looking at him with a stern face. Lightning's mouth soundlessly made an 'o' shape as he looked away "Well, you should've said that you know" Sally just sighed and left Lightning as she went back to the Cozy Cone to dig into her own work.<p>

It was completely died out in Flo's meanwhile. Lightning groaned and started sipping his new cup of coffee as he started to think about what he'd eat now. He tapped with his feet, trying to kill the silence, but it didn't relieve any of his nerves. The answer to his last troubles for today for him, luckily, seemed to just fall down from the skies. Or actually it came stumbling through the door, it was Mater. Lightning's face directly lit up as his friend ran in. "MCQUEEN MCQUEEN, SALLY TOLD ME YOU WERE OFF FOR TODAY, " Mater was clearly exhausted from hurrying here.

"Hey, calm there, buddy. Come on sit down!" Lightning said happily as he put his bag on the floor to make more room on the table for Mater "should I order some dinner for you too? I haven't eaten yet-"

"Yeah, yeah, miss Sally told me aaallll about it, and me hasn't eaten yet since noon, I could eat a whole horse, if ya know what I mean" Mater began telling him what he had been doing all day, as he wasn't really involved in the organization of the race. He apparently had been calling with his spy girlfriend in England, who had a lot of adventurous stories messing with Mater's fantasy. After ordering some food from Flo Lightning started to tell about his plans for the big race, trying to keep his story going through all of Maters interruptions.

After they had finished their meals, Lightning had been cheered up a lot. It was really relieving to have that idiot around to ease up the mood. Lightning didn't doubt when Mater suggested they should go do some more fun things tonight as Lightning had been so busy lately. Mater was extremely cheerful and before they headed home, it was already 2 am.

After saying Mater goodbye, and after convincing him the ghost light wasn't going after him tonight, and after promising they would do the same tomorrow, and after explaining why Holly couldn't fly over by herself, and after making a bet about the quality of Luigi and Guido's winter tires versus Mater's old tires, and after hearing a joke about 3 lemons going down a road, and after hearing more teasing about him an sally, he quickly got back to his own quarters.

His headquarters were the only lit place left in Radiator Springs by the time he got home. He silently got inside and locked all the doors while he made his way over to his bedroom with a tired look on his face. He commented the universal computer to shut down the lights in the rest of the building as he yawned and then, he lousily put off his clothing and crawled in his bed. His clothes were just thrown over a chair without much care, as Lightning was so tired. Before being able to let all the events of today sink into his mind, Lightning drifted into a deep long sleep

The next morning, he found himself greatly refreshed by the long and relaxing sleep he had. He couldn't benefit from that fact very long however, as it was past 11 when he woke up. He planned to get up at 8 again to get stuff done, so it was quite an unpleasant surprise. Lightning's mood was nearly completely ruined when he realized today would be exhausting as well. It would be the best for his agenda if he'd scrap the long awaited dirt training for today. He quickly got out of his bed and put on his everyday outfit on again. "dang I reaaalllly looked forward to training, why did I forget to put on my alarm clock, stupid stupid stupid! Oww-" he was so distracted that he hit his foot to a rim belonging to one of doc's old tires which he kept for some reason. He cursed some more and fell to the floor, grabbing his now-bruised foot quickly. "You gotta be kidding me..."

Before anything else could happen, Lightning decided to clean up the mess which didn't seem to clean up by itself apparently. After all the success of yesterday, he just thought he could leave some work of today to be, though it did leave him with an uncomfortable feeling. His mind was too messy, as was his room. So why not start with cleaning his room. With some sadness, he polished the Rims of Doc with which he used to race years and years ago. He had some more trivial crap he found in Doc's garage after his death, and some which Doc had given Lightning while he was still alive.

After having finished all of the cleaning and recalling moments of him and doc, and stories Doc has told him, Lightning got some quick and easy late-breakfast though it was already noon meanwhile. Lightning was kinda down by thinking about Doc, but he was seemingly calm under the pressure of the upcoming race. His mind could only make up what could go wrong for the race, mostly fearing how his fellow racers would like his race and his town. Lightning didn't doubt about the preparations after yesterday. If Doc were here, he'd most likely say he shouldn't worry over those things, or something like that.

He walked out of his quarters, the sun was nearly at his highest already, nearly boiling his brand new pavement. He had insisted on making his own road with Bessie, just like he did with the main road, for which he had a far-fetched philosophical meaning. It was something in the lines of making a path for your own future.

He put out his jacket and hung it up back inside, before walking to his garage. Today would be his day, the preparations for the race would come later, today was his. Lightning opened the garage, revealing his beloved red racecar, already back in a slightly darker cherry red tint which seemed slightly shinier then his racing-red polish, with on each side of the car his significant lightningbolt on a while base. Ramone calls this pimp his 'radiator Lightning' paintjob.

Smiling with new-found-confidence he got inside and drove off quickly. He had the papers with the route of the race drawn out on the seat next to him and overlooked it as he drove to Flo's to fill up his gas quickly. Testing the route was the perfect activity for today, it was a part of 'work' and he would be able to enjoy himself some. Flo gladly filled him up completely, Lightning thanked her and greeted everyone hanging around before driving off, past the Cozy Cone, where he spotted Sally glaring at him, probably angry because she would most likely think he was just going for a leisure ride. Lightning just let her be and started to pull up his speed.

The first part of the parcour led him directly to the simple dirt track where he and Doc had practiced so much, with the sharp turn on a butte and after a relative short forward track, a sharp corner to the right, the feared corner with the cacti catching you if you didn't make the turn. He would have a lot of fun training the other cars here next week. He pulled up to nearly 180 mph as he neared the first 180 degree turn, smoothly racing through the dirt. Lightning needed to keep collected as he took the turn, he was getting so worked up and relaxed like this, racing, speeding, speed, speed, power and more speed. "Oh, Ka-chow, that's it!" He pressed the gear in again after leaving the looping turn, preparing for the drifting up next, adrenaline running through his veins. He knew just when to turn over his steering wheel to slip perfectly into the corner. It was all going smooth, he was in perfect shape. He got out of the corner and drifted a little more in excitement while he continued the track, which was still on the dirt for a little while.

The rest of the track seemed less exciting after the technical dirt turns in the very first part, but when in a race, the first half of the lap would give a great kick. Francesco would have a horrible start due to the dirt, just like Shu, Carla and Rip probably, so Lightning expected a great comeback during the first half by them, which would be on normal pavement after the dirt turns. The second half of the lap would get up the into mountains somewhat. The part where they had to make a bit of a climb up the hill, the road would still be hardened, as Lightning didn't want Francesco to be completely chanceless, and it would be nice if everyone could make it without tripping on a hill. The only one who might make that in one time would be once again Raoul. Oh man he was going to get such a kick with this track. Actually, everyone would, it would be either a joyful new track for racers better in the dirt, or it would be one hell of a challenge for speed-focused cars.

After going uphill a little, the path followed the curving of the mountain, creating a few more technical turns on the hardened road. Lightning raced over them quite smoothly again, as his eyes slipped to the waterfall up ahead which they would avoid until the very end. Lightning wanted to go there but kept to the original route he had to follow. The lap was great, after finishing his first lap he directly went for another one, just to race the stress away. This really was amazing he thought as he got back to the dirt as he drifted to his heart content.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg I can't believe how short this chapter is. it was longer in my head, but it just didn't fit if I'd put 3 and 4 together. chapter 4 currently counts nearly 1100 words, and I'm not done yet. I'll get that one right up when I have finished it. but like I said, I'm also writing a Christmas fic, and I NEED to finish that before this weekend of course, so I'm not sure how fast I'll progress here :C

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later before Lightning finally returned. He just knew Sally was going to lecture him about being late and wasting his time, so he just spend some more time relaxing somewhere in the middle of nowhere, just before darkness began to fall, he drove back. It might be somewhat dangerous to drive around the hills at nightfall, but Lightning still had his headlight and knew the road better then nearly anyone else.<p>

By the time he returned, he was really starving so he went home, avoiding anyone who might scold him for taking a day off. He parked his car and locked it and the garage as well before walking inside again, exhausted through all the stress. He looked around in the kitchen as he put his hand through his hair, "Well, that's another day down until the grand prix" he tried to tell himself cheerfully, though he wasn't so sure if it was. What would everyone think if it all turned out to be a disaster? Of course, it was only for fun, no press, no trophy, but it WAS a race with the best racers from around the globe.

Lightning grabbed himself a pre-made meal which he put into the microwave, as he didn't feel like cooking at all. He could take a shower, maybe that would refresh him. But he didn't really feel like standing. And a bath wouldn't do, as he didn't feel like getting wrinkly fingers. Sighing again, he grabbed his meal and a fork and he sat down on the table itself to eat his dinner. Mater would keep him awake way too long if Lightning would go to see him, so that wasn't an option either. He couldn't work to keep his mind away either, as he didn't have a single clue on what needed to be done. Wait why didn't he visit Sally? Oh that's right, she was probably still angry with him.

After doubting some more on what to do, afraid of still facing anyone in Radiator Springs, as he was afraid to still talk about anything having to do with the Grand Prix. He threw away the last bits of food and washed his hands nervously. How was he going to get this done?


	4. Chapter 4

The whole week before the first racers would arrive, Lightning would stayed inside. The nerves where terrible and made him nearly ill, so he stayed in his bed as much as he could, only getting out to take a shower in the morning, before all his hope of doing better today washed away, so he would back away on his room again. Sally had visited him a few times throughout the week, understanding how nervous he was. This stress Lightning was dealing with was of a whole different kind compared to the pre-race stress itself. Lightning had no problems with dealing his feelings before a race, but in this case, he was afraid for something whole different, and Sally could understand that somewhat, so she took responsibility for arranging everyone in town for the preparations so Lightning could relax a bit more. That didn't mean Sally accepted it that Lightning stayed on his lazy ass, so she tried to remember him to the fun he would have with Jeff who'd come early, but Lightning countered that directly by remembering her that Francesco would arrive soon as well to annoy him and bug him about changing the dirt track or something like that.

And then, unexpected on Sunday around 3pm, Jeff and Lewis made their noisy arrival. They directly made their way to Lightning's racing headquarters (which was the highest building around, which wasn't very difficult) to get a vip tour around the town. Lightning was really surprised, as he thought Jeff would arrive on Monday, and he also wasn't sure if Lewis was going to tag along with Jeff, but apparently so, he did. Lightning quickly got out off his pajamas when he heard Lewis ring his bell over and over again, calling Lightning to get out and show them around.

Putting on some jeans and a shirt simply reading his number, 95, he ran downstairs to the main entrance. Really living in your own headquarters had some benefits, but it made your 'house' way times larger, which meant he had to walk a bit further to get from one room to another. Lewis and Jeff were also sort of casually clothed, but they did seem like they have been touring. Maybe because they did. Lightning noticed both of them looked really dirty, so they must have hurried with getting here, taking as few stops (and showers) as they could. Lightning opened the front door and gave both of them a friendly hug as they greeted each other vigorously, babbling all at the same time so nobody could ever understand what the three of them were saying as they were so joyful. It was very clear how excited Jeff and Lewis were, which soothed Lightning a little again as he realized it was really just a friendly fun race.

"So ya gonna show us around or what?" Jeff asked him impatiently when they were done with excitingly greeting eachother.

"Really aren't you guys setting down first? You sure have hurried here, arriving one day earlier then you said. You both had a place at the Cozy Cone right?" Lightning quickly asked, not wanting any problems with rooms and such later on.

"Our crews are already setting down everything, and we claimed or rooms, or cones, or whatever we should call it, so don't worry, come on show us around and give us something to drink, I want some nice and warm welcome" Jeff said laughingly, with the others soon joining in with laughing. Lightning agreed and showed his new friends around town. He had sort of known Jeff for a while already, he had met him a few times during their racing seasons when Lightning trained in the east of the states, which he often didn't as he preferred not going far away more than necessarily. Lightning could also remember Jeff coming over at what was the public funeral. Moreover, Jeff, being some years older than Lightning, used to be one of McQueen's idols before Lightning became a real racer himself. He could never have dreamt being friends with Jeff back in those days.

Lightning first showed the town hall and some of the shops, before dropping in at Flo's, where they were warmly welcomed, everyone was clearly happy to see Lightning outside again. "So, how about getting your friends some drinks, McQueen" Lewis said as he sat down on a table, followed by Jeff who thought it was a great plan to make Lightning pay for everything. Lightning sighed, but still smiled and gave in again and was about to walk over to Flo for some drinks, but before he could, Flo had come over to them to take their orders "Round from the house, as this is a special occasion!" she happily announced "But don't ya forget to bring that Francesco over, and that Spaniard Miguel, McQueen, those south Europeans are damn fine looking" Flo said laughingly to Lightning, who started to blush again. Lewis directly tried to pick up a favored position as an European and ordered something first, ending up to chat up with Flo. The whole town soon heard the first competitors had arrived and everyone gathered up at the café, including Ramone who very seriously warned Lewis about Flo being his girl.

It was all awesome, Lightning couldn't believe how smooth it all went and how much fun his friends were having with his folks. Lightning was of course a little scared at first that the racers would look down upon his friend here, but it turned out just well up until now. The only ones who might get a little arrogant around here were Shu, the Japanese racer, and Max Schnell, from Germany. Francesco could either be a freaking huge problem or he would be extremely friendly. Lightning expected the second to happen actually, after Francesco would have met Sally it would be fine probably. Besides, Francesco really had become a very odd extremely-friendly death-rival of his. But even though their great rivalry on the track, he was a fair racer and he really seemed to enjoy spending time with Lightning, and teasing him. Well, it would probably be fine wouldn't it?

After chatting with each other, Jeff became significantly bored and started kicking Lightning underneath the table. Lightning looked up bothered and kicked him back "Hey, what was that for?". Lewis raised his shoulders and continued bothering Lightning underneath the table, who he engaged in a feet fight with. Lewis didn't notice much the moment that Lightning fell of his chair, while his feet slipped and hit Lewis' chair as well, causing him to flinch. "Wow, what?" he asked, looking around startled, "Hey McQueen what happened?". Lightning laid on the floor, moaning in pain while Jeff was laughing like a maniac. Lewis looked at Jeff for a few seconds before concluding it was probably all Jeff his fault. Luigi who happened to be near already helped Lightning to get up. "Fuck you Jeff, I'm sooo gonna drive you into a cacti field when we're going for a drive" Lightning growled at him.

Jeff jumped up from his chair, wiping away a tear from laughing, and he put up a challenging grin. "Oh yes, I waited for you to bring up our drive, let's go right now! I'm dying to try out whatever you prepared for us in your little desert, McQueen!" Jeff had been pumped up to have a fun race for days, and he waited long enough now. "Calm down Jeff, a cacti field doesn't sound very comfortable. I don't want to know it really, but you probably regret not listening to McQueen if you end up with a cactus in your ass. Like I said, I don't want to know it if you'd like that or not, even though it might sound really interesting to you, but you probably don't want a stinging cactus in there." Lewis said with a grin as he stood up too, "But trying the area out does sound like a very wicked plan, count me in"

Lightning directly agreed to the plan. Jeff and Lewis both still had to change their tires and fill their gas up, so they agreed to meet each other in front of the Cozy Cone within half an hour, giving Lightning some time to decide which road they'd drive, as he wasn't going to drive the real race track with them yet.

10 Minutes before time, Lightning was already waiting in front of the Cozy cone, his car parked on the middle of the road. Lightning was slightly leaning against his car as he was chatting with Sally, who was really excited and nervous and slightly mad from before at the same time. Sally was giving home these two weeks to most of the racers who came. Lightning had recommended everyone to fix a room at the cozy cone, so most of them did, and asked permission to set up a temporary base for the rest of their team behind their own cone. The tents of Lewis and Jeff, colored with the colors of their racing cars were already nearly set up. It did put a certain pressure on Sally to have all of them around. In the past, she had also dealt with pressure and renown people, but a bunch of loud arrogant racers from around the globe was something whole different.

All the way at the Cozy Cone, Lightning could hear when either Jeff or Lewis engine started again at Luigi's casa della tires. Lightning shortly waved Sally goodbye and he got into the car so the three of them could take a drive. Sally also waved back shortly as she went back to the reception of the Cozy Cone. Lewis, closely followed by Jeff, came driving towards Lightning, who also started his engine. "Compliments for your tire team, McQueen, very impressive" Lewis said as he drove to Lightning's left side. Jeff came to his right and agreed with Lewis. "So, were are we going now? Ya ain't gonna show us the real lap yet are ya?" Jeff asked him laughingly as he followed Lightning who began driving to the mountains, with the three of them he could surely show them the waterfall right? "You'll wait and see" Lightning said before pulling off with great speed, relieved to hear the other racers cheer and yell in joy.

They went off the main road, taking a sideway leading to the mountain path Sally showed him the first time they took a drive. Just a drive. But before they got to the woods around the mountain, Lightning's eye fell on a few trucks driving on route 66, in the direction of Radiator Springs. Lightning slowed down a slight bit, which just helped Lewis and Jeff to catch up with him a little, so he could take a better look at the large truckers coming their direction. By the looks of it, they must be Francesco's. Unless another racer just decided to dress up in green, white and red.

What. On. Earth. Was. Everyone. Doing. Here. So. Damn. Early.

"McQueen, Watch out- OH NO"

Lightning heard the other two cars brake and tried to look what was happening, but he soon noticed it was _him _causing the shock as he saw a big tree getting nearer and nearer way to fast, but before he could even hit the brakes, he felt his seatbelts nearly strangle him and his airbag came poofing out, crushing him even further back in his chair. He heard a loud crashing sound as he his car hit the tree. He felt his car spinning around, he must have hit the tree with the side of his car. Even though he couldn't see anything through the Airbag in his face, he tried keeping hold of his wheel, trying to control the spinning and brake safely. And miraculously he did it. It must have been his talent on dirt together with the things Doc taught him or he might have just hit another tree or even worse, he could have slipped down the road and fall into a canyon.

Being in a halt again, Lightning pushed away the airbag and undid his seatbelts and he leaned unto the wheel. Maybe he still was too freaking nervous. One tight ball of feelings and fears. His heart was pumping rapidly and he slowly tried to regain a steady breath. Jeff and Lewis had gotten out off their cars already and rushed towards him worried. "Shit man, you didn't have to drive with us if you weren't feeling well, I'm sorry, fuck, are you even allright?" Jeff asked him as he opened the door. Lightning didn't reply directly as he felt deeply ashamed for crashing against a tree. He was Lightning McQueen, he didn't bump into trees. "I'm not hurt…" Lightning said to conform his friends. "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired from everything, oh gosh I'm sorry" he said as he got out of his car carefully, to also take a look at the damage. It seemed like his left headlight was crushed as was the surrounding area. The engine itself was luckily not damaged at all. Lightning sighed in relief as he leaned against his car to calm down from the shock. He could see Francesco's trucks parking somewhere in front of Radiator Springs. Why did that stupid Francesco distract him so much.

* * *

><p>I didn't said how big role Francesco would have this chapter hahah- but okay. longer chapter wheeheee. Idk when the next part will come, as my Christmas fic is all I'm going to work on from now on xD<p>

at least, this one is longer and much more fun and all!


	5. Chapter 5

And there you go, Chapter 5! last week I spent a lot of hours writing during the Christmas carol at our school (I was part of the choir, and the whole act became a bit boring after 3 times, so I just wrote the new chapters for Bumpy Roads on my iPod xD) so here ya go!

I'm gonna tell you one thing, chapter 6 is ready and cute, and I will upload that one during Christmas, as some sort of fluffy christmas present :3 Enjoy chapter 5 for now!

* * *

><p>It cost Lightning more than 10 minutes before he had calmed down enough to get into his car again. It wasn't only the shock of the crash which caused him to be upset like this. Of course, the adrenalin was mainly the cause for him to feel limb and shaky now, but the shame caused a whole different sort of sickness in his body. The shame about the crash itself made him feel ashamed, why he crashed made him feel ashamed, that Jeff and Lewis saw it made him ashamed and he didn't even want to think about going back home. The thought itself of coming home with such a dent was horrible, but right now it was even worse as Francesco was there waiting for his arrival.<p>

Jeff was also really concerned and upset, while Lewis seemed to keep some of his cool as he tried comforting Lightning, he even made up some plans to get back without getting noticed, like just racing through the town and then ask Ramone to repair his dents in his own garage so nobody would see his car. That was the best idea he had by far as another few included the military or fireworks, which were just meant for a laugh though.

Lightning accepted while still having a great lump stuck in his throat. He felt sick. And even sicker because of it. Like a positive feedback, the problem made himself worse.

Lewis patted Lightning's shoulder when he got into the car. "Don't worry about it, McQueen, I guess you should get some sleep and all that, you must think about yourself a little." Lewis said, "We don't want you suffer from anything"

Lightning felt slightly uncomfortable, trying to calm himself by getting to feel his car again. He started his engine and made it growl. Being in his car still felt good. Even though his feelings made him feel kind of sick. He pulled up his engine a few times. He could do it. Breathing in and out again. "that's it, pal!" Lewis told him as he also made his way back to his own car. Jeff also got inside of his car and started his engine. "So, we'll drive to your garage, where you'll store your car, and then we'll go ask Ramone and Luigi to take a look at your bumps." Jeff said, giving him a wink. Lightning swallowed and nodded.

"Thanks"

With roaring engines, the three sportcars sped off to Lightning's HQ. Lewis and Jeff drove in the front, Lightning closely followed them, paying great attention to his surroundings this time. When they drove through the town, Lightning _did_ notice that Francesco himself was standing in front of the Cozy Cone, already chatting up with Sally who seemed really charmed by the Italian. But Lightning had to make his way to the garage quickly, no time to stop and kick Francesco between his legs to teach him whose girl Sally was.

After successfully parking his car in the garage without anyone having been able to see the dents on his front he again thanked Lewis and Jeff. "Really, no big deal. I was going to say that you could just relax now, but you should first welcome that Francesco now, right?" Lewis asked, to which Lightning had to agree. "Haha, you really do not look relaxed yet, but just tell him you haven't been able to sleep tonight due to... Due to us maybe? He doesn't know we just arrived today!" Lewis suggested.

"Really, how often do you make these solutions up? You're good at this stuff" Lightning said

"Lewis, master of excuses" Jeff said, throwing his arm over Lewis' shoulders.

Lightning once again thanked both of them. Lewis and Jeff then left to get someone to repair the car. Lightning actually rather went back to his room straight away, to get back into his isolation like the past week, but he had to face Francesco first to kick him away from his girl.

Lightning ran back to Sally's place to meet Francesco. As he's been working out to keep his condition high, he got to Sally's pretty soon without being really exhausted. Mentally, however, there was a big pressure on him to face Francesco again. He knew what awaited him, a very cocky Francesco who came earlier for the sole purpose of hanging around with him probably.

"Ah, McQueen, how 'a nice you're such a gentlemen, hurrying so 'a much to welcome Francesco, but 'a of course you 'a hurry for Francesco!" Francesco called out happily as he walked over to Lightning. He slipped his arm casually around Lightning's waist, who didn't know how to protest properly. "Francesco has 'a just met 'a your girl, Segnora Sally." he added with a flirty voice.

Lightning swallowed again as he was pulled against Francesco. Did that Francesco really have to be so physical? "As expected that my Sally would welcome you." Lightning said, emphasizing on the world 'my', "What a nice surprise that you came so early, I didn't expect you for the next three days at least" Lightning said with a lot if sarcasm in his voice.

"Francesco wouldn't want to delay his long awaited arrival any longer 'a then necessarily, so Francesco made sure that 'a he wouldn't have a big jetlag, so 'a Francesco slept in 'a the airplane so he 'a would be all awake at 'a 5 am here!" Francesco proudly explained. "and 'a we and directly drove off to your cute 'a little town, instead of 'a first resting in the Hotel, to be welcomed by 'a this beautiful lady!" Lightning looked very dangerously at Francesco, as he really disliked it how flirty Francesco became with her. And when Francesco saw the face Lightning made, he corrected himself by clearly repeating that Sally was Lightning's girl.

"How very nice Francesco." Lightning said. "But let's cut to the chase okay?"

Francesco started laughing and pulled Lightning even closer. "Didn't you say you 'a stay here to slow down a little, McQueen? Come on show 'a me around, and let's 'a have a toast!" Francesco winked at Sally and started pulling Lightning, who was heavily protesting, along to do something together with him.

"Wait!" Sally yelled as she ran after them. Francesco stopped and looked at her. Sally freed Lightning from Francesco's grip and looked at him for a while. "Stickers, you're not feeling well, are you?" she asked worriedly. Francesco looked at the two, before studying Lightning's face, which did show signs of exhaustment. Lightning softly shook his head. Sally smiled, "you're just going to bed after showing Francesco around quickly. Make sure you're healthy before the race takes place, we can handle it all."

Lightning rolled his eyes and nodded. "I know Sal, thanks, I guess I'll try that. After welcoming Francesco of course."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Christmas!

* * *

><p>Lightning showed Francesco around the town, like he asked, and the two of them went to the café afterwards. Francesco ordered the sweetest and most expensive wine they had, as expected, while Lightning just took a cup of black coffee.<p>

Francesco was talking on and on about his journey here. Lightning listened to him, a little absent minded. It was hard to focus on what Francesco told him, he had a giant headache and he was actually really tired all of a sudden. The knot in his belly seemed to have loosened meanwhile; he didn't suffer as much from the stress as he did before. But he was somewhat sleepy. Francesco's beautiful Italian accent was completely distracting Lightning right now. All Lightning heard was just his voice, no words, just the melody. It was to the degree, that even though Francesco was getting closer and looked intensely at Lightning, Lightning didn't look up when Francesco was calling him.

Francesco tapped Lightning's head "McQueen? McQuueeeenn? Lightning?" Lightning's head snapped up, still not knowing what was actually going on. "Should Francesco bring 'a you home?" he asked, worriedly. Lightning looked confused at him. Francesco quickly got up and walked over to Lightning and put his hand on the blond boy's forehead through the wild bangs falling partly on his forehead. "You 'a should lie down, McQueen." Francesco stated as he pulled lightning up from his chair to bring him back home.

Lightning looked a little confused at Francesco but didn't really protest as Francesco brought him back home. "Uhm, thanks, Francesco, I guess." Lightning said sounding really tired. "Oh, Francesco, I still wanted to ask you, shouldn't you also start settling down? Have you already received your key for your room at Sally's yet?"

Francesco smiled at him and simply said "no"

Lightning's head snapped up, watching at Francesco with some confusion. "No? Why didn't you? It's already nearly evening you know..." Lightning said as he opened the door. "I'll be fine from here, go settle down now."

Francesco kept smiling at Lightning and walked in as well. "Can I come in? I'll be fine" he said sweetly.

Lightning doubted a little but he really felt too tired to disagree with Francesco. "But I'm going to sleep if you don't mind" Lightning said. Francesco nodded and followed Lightning to his room. Lightning undressed himself, not really caring about the fact that Francesco followed him. All Lightning wanted was to sleep now. And it seemed like he had already fallen asleep before his head hit his pillow.

Francesco sat down beneath the bed on the floor, watching how Lightning was sleeping. It worried him a bit to see the younger American racer like this, while he often looked so strong around and during the races. Francesco softly wrapped Lightning in the blankets properly. He didn't seem to be sleeping very peaceful, so Francesco decided he would wake him up after a few hours, around 6 or 7, and he'd make him a delicious dinner. "Sleep well little American boy" he whispered as he got up and placed a kiss on the beautiful boy's cheek.

Francesco spent the next few hours running around the house and the town to gather everything for dinner, as Lightning didn't seem to have a lot of ingredients laying around. He practically had visited the whole neighborhood, first seeing if Luigi and Guido had some pasta ingredients lying around, which they hadn't to Francesco's surprise and disappointment. So he ended up nearly visiting everyplace in town to collect everything he needed. Sally had been sort of impressed to see Francesco being so helpful to Lightning, but another part of her seemed to be a little jealous that somebody else was taking care of her Lightning.

At 6.45 pm sharp, Francesco was all done with preparing Dinner for the two of them. All-satisfied, Francesco quietly walked back to Lightning's room, he tried opening the electrical door as quiet as he could, but his attempt was in vain, the door still made an electrical 'swoosh' sound, waking Lightning up.

Francesco quickly walked over to Lightning on tip toes. The American boy looked at Francesco with a tired look on his face. "What is going on?" he said while yawning. "What are YOU doing here Francesco?"

Francesco felt a nice warm feeling coming over him as he watched over the small Lightning lying in his bed weakly. Francesco sat down on his bed next to Lightning and he patted his head. "Did 'a that nap do 'a McQueen good?" he asked, sending shivers down Lightning's spine because of the sweet tone Francesco used and his beautiful accent. Lightning slowly nodded, blushing slightly. "Is McQueen hungry?" he then asked while he kept stroking Lightning's head.

Lightning raised his shoulders, but then he suddenly noticed the scent of the dinner entering his nostrils. The tomato sauce and the herbs smelled great, still making Lightning feel hungry. "Wait did you cook?" Lightning asked, his voice sounding weak but amazed and thankful at the same time. Francesco nodded. Lightning felt his cheeks turn a little red, as he felt embarrassed by all of Francesco's overly kind gestures. "You shouldn't have done that, but I might be hungry now, yes." he inhaled some more of the delicious scent.

Francesco got up and pulled out some sweatpants and a sweater. He handed them to Lightning so he could come downstairs to eat. "Don't 'a worry McQueen, it's 'a Francesco's pleasure to 'a cook for you" he said, watching how Lightning slowly got into the clothes he just got for him. Francesco was feeling completely calm, as everything was going very good according to him. Francesco deliberately didn't rent a room at the Cone hotel, not like he forgot to plan his stay. No he had planned to stay over here at Lightning's. He enjoyed being with Lightning more than he did with anyone else. Between the businesses of preparing their dinner, he had instructed his crew to set their camp up beside Lightning's headquarters. And he? He would make sure he'd sleep with Lightning.


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning and Francesco walked downstairs together, Francesco supported Lightning, maybe better than needed, with his arm around Lightning's thinner but well-formed waist. Lightning was keenly sniffing the air as they got to the kitchen, where their well-prepared dinner stood. "Wow, Francesco that really looks delicious!"

Francesco proudly walked over to the table and shoved back a chair for Lightning to sit on "Accomodarsi, McQueen!" he said, taking place on the other side of the table after Lightning sat down. "Buon appetito" he said as he took a decent first bite of his pasta, watching as Lightning uncomfortably started eating too. They didn't talk much during dinner, which was unlikely for both of them. Both Lightning and Francesco usually talked a lot during dinner, but Lightning enjoyed the food too much, and was feeling too sick at the same time to talk, and Francesco understood and respectfully kept quiet now.

Lightning gratefully ate all of his food, though his body was aching in a very odd manner. He didn't knew what he could do to ease it at all, though the nap he just had and that pasta he just had did feel really good right now too. Lightning was scared that he'd might throw all of it up later however. He sighed heavily as he supported his head with his hands as he watched Francesco still finishing his own plate. Why was he feeling so sick right now, the first guests had arrived, so the nerves should settle down now, but they didn't.

A few minutes later, Francesco finished eating and cleared the table. "Would McQueen still like a dessert, or are you too sick for that? Francesco doesn't want to make you nauseous." he asked from the kitchen.

Lightning began to become really suspicious about Francesco being in his kitchen, fearing he made either a mess or put everything in the wrong place, or that he'd use all of the supplies he had. Lightning didn't even know he had all the supplies for Pasta in his house. Lightning quickly declined a dessert. When Lightning looked at the clock, it turned out to be over 7 pm now. Reminding himself there were no pressing matters going on for the next two days, he tried to relax a little. The first three participants had arrived, including himself, 4 out of the 11 participants were here. That was nearly half of them already, or maybe just over 1/3th, but either way there wasn't anyone arriving in the next two days, so he could calm down.

"Francesco, did Sally stop by today?" Lightning asked as he started to shiver a little from the cold.

From the sound of it, Lightning's Italian visitor was busy with doing the dishes for him. Francesco laughed loudly from the kitchen at Lightning, making Lightning blush in some sort of shame, as he probably said something stupid in Francesco's opinion. "But 'a McQueen, you have 'a been out for just a few hours, why would 'a she already stop by while Francesco is taking 'a care of 'a you?"

Lightning groaned back at Francesco. Sally was probably worried about him, she was the first one to actually notice that he wasn't feeling well. Lightning embraced himself as he started shivering even more. It was pretty odd that he was cold, as the temperature in his house should be kept stable and if it was needed, the temperature would be automatically adjusted. "And is it cold here, or is it just me?" Lightning asked after swallowing to regain some of his voice's lost volume.

He could hear the water tap being closed, soon followed by Francesco's footsteps as he returned to Lightning. Francesco studied the Lightning's face, while Lightning looked away, feeling really stupid for being sickish. Francesco placed his hand upon the other's forehead again, to feel that the situation had worsened, Lightning's forehead was burning hot. "That doesn't feel good, McQueen, you can better get 'a back to your bed. Should I take your temperature, or do you 'a believe me?" Francesco said as he started to rub Lightning's arms in an attempt to make him feel a little warmer.

"Oh damn, I'm so stupid, why am I getting ill before a race, I'm _never _ill, why now, seriously" Lightning complained as he weakly tried to get up, with some of Francesco's support. "And I'm not just going to lay in my bed all day when more racers will get here. And I'm certainly not passing the race, not matter how much of a stupid fever I might have" Lightning angrily said as the two of them went back to Lightning's bedroom. "And I don't want to sleep either! I _hate_ being sick."

There was still a smile of amusement on Francesco's lips as he brought the smaller boy back to his bed. Lightning, even though he was sick, could always make Francesco happy somehow. His childish fit about being sick was the cause this time. Of course, Francesco was seriously worried and hoped Lightning soon got better. He was really looking forward to his rematch with Lightning, he knew he would get a hell of a challenge. Lightning wasn't somebody to make an easy course, and given the surroundings, there would be a lot of dirt. For his own wellbeing too, he therefore wished that Lightning got better soon, to help him race on dirt as good as he could.

Lightning wanted to take off his clothes but Francesco stopped him. "McQueen, your 'a temperature should 'a stay constant, so you should keep this on" Francesco decided as he pulled the sheets off the bed, to tuck Lightning in himself.

Lightning was still holding on to Francesco, as his body was keeping Lightning warm as well. While holding on to Francesco closely, Lightning tried to look up to the other, who was nearly a half head taller than he was. Francesco noticed and looked down a little and smiled to Lightning. "You surely want Francesco to stay with you until 'a you fall asleep? Or can't you fall asleep 'a with Francesco around you?" Francesco asked as he sat down on the bed, pulling Lightning on his lap.

"Or you can leave and get me some other company, but it's too early to sleep so I do want to be with someone, even if it has to be a noisy arrogant Italian." Lightning said as he pushed himself even closer to Francesco, seeking his body warmth, "though you are really enjoyable as a furnace…" Lightning admitted, not shivering anymore at all.

It was nearly bad, how much satisfaction Francesco got out of this. He quietly sniffed the other's beautiful butterscotch blond hair as he held Lightning in his arms. It felt good to have Lightning in his arms, and he would be sleeping with him tonight as well, though Lightning maybe didn't knew yet. And even more so, he was looking forward to after the race. Francesco had it all set in mind, just like he promised himself back during the real World Grand Prix, he would win Lightning with this race. There was not trophy, this time, but Francesco would take Lightning as his Trophy. Even if it were just for one night. He would outdo himself with the race and win. He would win all.

Francesco pulled Lightning down on Lightning's bed and pulled the blankets over them. Francesco moved himself, with his full body, on top of Lightning on his bed. "Is it good like 'a this? Warm enough?" Francesco asked smilingly.

"GET OFF ME," Lightning moaned in pain as he tried to push Francesco off himself, he was getting nauseous because Francesco wasn't quite as light as a feather. "My stomach hurts, Francesco…" Francesco quickly rolled off him, but still held Lightning in his arms. Lightning moaned a little more in pain while he pulled Francesco closer, pressing Francesco's warm body against his own. "Damn, I want to feel better…" he said while he tried to ease his pain by moving comfortably to Francesco's chest, getting nice and warm feeling, and putting pressure on some parts of his body to ease the pain.

Francesco did not mind it at all, he actually rather enjoyed Lightning moving against him, "get better soon McQueen, do 'a you want to sleep already or will you 'a stay awake with Francesco?"

Some things were colliding in Lightning's head again. Francesco seemed like he would stay here with him until Lightning would literary sent him away. But where would Francesco go if Lightning sent him away? And what would Lightning do if Francesco went away? He was laying really nicely with Francesco here. He wasn't yet sure if he could trust Francesco, but on the other hand, Francesco had never done anything to him to break his trust in any way. "I dunno," Lightning mumbled, hiding his face in Francesco's shoulder, "but I'm fine like this…" he could as well use Francesco right now.

Francesco carefully stroked the boy in his arms, careful to not hurt him or anything like that. He needed to keep himself from calling Lightning fragile, as Lightning still called Francesco fragile regularly, but this time, Lightning was the one in bed fragile. Lightning, who deliberately shared his bed with Francesco. Of course, Francesco knew that this was just because he was sick, but Francesco was determinate that with this, he was getting closer and closer to get the talented American racer for himself.

* * *

><p>accomodarsi = sit down<p>

Don't expect much more Italian anywhere, I've been raised with Hetalia fanfiction where you got flamed for google translate. I'd only use Italian after a whole lot of research about the context and grammar so no sexy Italian from Francesco, unless I might stuble upon a Italian who'd like to help me.

Sorry for the relative long wait, I'm writing two fics at the same time and I'm busy with making cosplays, so the progress is going reaaallly slow.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm finally getting back on the road with this one, luckily. However, the upcoming few weeks or even months will be very busy and stressful for me as I'm nearing my final exams before going to university, AND I have a hell lot of costumes for cosplays to make. I'm not saying I'm going on hiatus, but I'm just busy xD though I already have the next chapter for Bumpy roads already finished, so there _will_ be regular updates. For now.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lightning woke up very nicely, relatively. He still had a slight fever, but he was feeling better than he did before. Francesco was already wide awake and still beside him, which did anger him a little, but actually Lightning had no right to be angry at Francesco. After all Francesco was really taking care of him and he was doing a good job too. Underneath the sheets, Lightning stretched his back. Francesco snickered and stroked the blond boy's head, "Slept well, McQueen?" he asked as he evaded being hit by the arm which Lightning stretched next.<p>

Lightning groaned a little and crawled back to Francesco's warm chest. "Fine, but I'm still not feeling fit…" he admitted, slightly ashamed.

Making a fool out of the other was the last thing Francesco wanted to do right now. Protectively, Francesco wrapped his arms around Lightning, "You don't 'a need to get out today, if you don't 'a feel like it. Francesco can 'a bring you food if you are hungry. If you can 'a survive a few minutes without Francesco in your 'a bed of course"

As he still didn't have any duties, Lightning decided to stay inside with Francesco. Coping a whole day with just Francesco in his house was the best thing he could do. Even if he'd stay over at Sally's he knew that Francesco would follow him, even if he'd hang with Mater, Francesco would stay around. So the most peaceful way to spend the day was at home. Francesco just wasn't going to leave his side, not matter what Lightning would say or do.

Like promised, Francesco brought a breakfast on Lightning's bed with some cold pancakes, a single banana, a bowl with yoghurt and a black coffee. He had already prepared the breakfast while Lightning was asleep, so he wasn't away for long. Moreover, He had made sure he made Lightning a sweet, light breakfast as he still was a little sickish and Francesco didn't want him to throw up. He might have taken the pasta from last night very well; Francesco didn't want to push his luck. Lightning was really grateful for it and was already happy to just stay home today, with Francesco taking care of him with whatever motive he might have.

The day went by slowly without any fuss. Lightning and Francesco chatted some, mainly about upcoming race. Lightning was already able to share some advice with Francesco on the dirt sections and made a promise to practice some with him once he was feeling better again, which he did near the end of the afternoon already. They stayed together all day in bed, Francesco regularly getting out to grab something for either of them or check Lightning's temperature. Around 5 o clock his temperature was at the border between normal and feverish. Lightning felt already a lot better and demanded to go outside before dinner.

"You 'a don't even 'a know if you can 'a walk good enough, you might 'a become dizzy, or exhausted, so you'll stay 'a in bed" Francesco said stubbornly as he held Lightning down using his whole body.

"Really, when are you letting me out? I'll be fine, and it isn't like I'm going to do a bungee jump or anything, I'm just going to see Sally" Lightning said pouting. Sally still hadn't visited his house for some reason.

"Francesco says 'a No."

"… Please?" he tried, hoping that begging would help.

It became funnier each time to reject Lightning, as Lightning would not give up and keep trying, "Still No"

Lightning sighed and tried the last compromise he could think of, "If you come with me?" He of course rather went alone, or with anyone else on this planet, but not with Francesco. Francesco really poked his nose into other people's, preferably _his, b_usiness.

A huge grin appeared on Francesco's face, as he really liked where this was going, but he wouldn't give in just yet, "Why would that 'a change Francesco's decision?"

Lightning groaned again and punched Francesco in the stomach without really hurting him as he was still lying down with Francesco just inches away from him. "Because, your stupid face can watch me like that to see that I'm doing fine again. Oh yeah and if I would get hit by an UFO you're there to help me supposedly" He said skeptically. Francesco just started laughing loudly, so Lightning just ignored him and crawled out of bed while Francesco was distracted. He actually was a little dizzy when he got up, as he got up way to quickly after laying in bed for a whole day. After a few blinks, his field of vision was once again clear and he walked to his closet to put on some normal clothes.

"Haha, McQueen believes 'a in UFO's!" Francesco called out laughingly before getting off the bed as well to get back to Lightning.

"I don't, that's the whole point, they don't exist so it won't happen" Lightning said matter-of-factly as he put some clean, normal clothes on. He had to admit that his body still felt a little weak, but he was certainly strong enough to go outside to see his friends without too much drama.


	9. Chapter 9

Well I'll just upload this one right now, as I'm feeling bad. It's nearly 10 pm here and I'm just going to sleep and hopefully see some reviews when I wake up again. if there are people out there who like to ramble about the cars movies and characters, I'm free to pm or contact in any other way, it'd cheer me up. like I said for the last chapter as well, I'm getting really busy with finishing some things for school as it's my final year so-

also this fic is becoming pretty big. but I still really want to write down how they practice racing together, and of course the race and how that ends. so yes, this is going somewhere. next chapter is nearly done too, I just need to read it out loud with my out-of-the-blue-british-accent which is simply awful, especially when I read Lightning's text out loud, it's really slowing me down.  
>British accent for sale.<br>Anyone intrested?  
>God I don't even know where it came from as I'm Dutch.<p>

I shouldn't make 'Authors notes' while I'm lonely and down. as I start rambling.

* * *

><p>Outside he was soon greeted by Mater who was entertaining Jeff and Lewis. He was goofing around like always making Jeff and Lewis laugh at him, but Mater didn't really mind. The whole town seemed to have just moved on without him, still cheerful and livingly as ever. Sally had been very busy with the cone, Sheriff and Red were starting with setting out the course and Fillmore and Sarge were doing their thing too, whatever that was at the point, as Lightning actually had no clue, it looked just liked they were bickering like they were doing every day.<p>

Lightning soon needed to sit down again so they went back to Flo's to drink something and sit down. After ordering some drinks and settling down, Lightning tried to get rid of his Italian stalker again "So, Francesco, tonight I will be fine without you I guess. So you can sleep in your own bed."

Francesco raised an eyebrow but grinned again a few seconds later, taking the challenge of staying with Lightning. "That's 'a okay," He said, confusing Lightning a lot, "Did 'a you already see 'a Francesco's camp?"

Lightning was still confused, he expected it would take a lot more effort to get Francesco away, but it was a piece of cake! "No, I haven't of course, you have been with me the whole time since you arrived nearly. Did you set up while I slept?"

Leaning forward on the table sexily, Francesco nodded. "Sort of, si, does 'a McQueen want 'a to see it?" His eyes were gazing upon Lightning like he was flirting, and he was well aware of it. He'd drive Lightning in a corner and have him. He'd scare him, he'd make him feel things he couldn't control, he'd drive him crazy and take him.

Still very suspicious because of Francesco's behavior he shook no. Francesco's mouth dropped suddenly as he asked why not. Lightning just took another sip of his coffee and rolled his eyes, "I want to finish my coffee, and we are barely sitting for 3 minutes" he mocked.

Francesco didn't seem very amused, not willing to wait. Francesco kept staring at Lightning's face, his fingers tapping on the table in boredom. It disturbed Lightning a little so he seemed to hurry a bit more with finishing his coffee. Francesco's smile slowly reappeared on his face, reminding himself of all the fun he would be making this week. All the fun with Lightning. "Are 'a you done?"

Feeling uncomfortable again, he swallowed the last bit of coffee quickly and nodded. "Yes, yes, you're in such a hurry, jeez" Lightning said as he got up from his chair slowly to not get dizzy again. Francesco had already jumped up from his chair to show Lightning his camp. Quickly, Lightning paid for his drink and then got dragged out of the café, to only be brought to his own Headquarters where they stood still. "Francesco, these are my headquarters here"

There was still an arrogant grin planted on Francesco's lips. "Francesco thinks you 'a should take a better look" he mused, sliding his hand over Lightning's back to grab his waist.

That movement made Lightning flinch a little, but he tried to ignore it and tried to find anything odd about his headquarters, like Francesco implied there was. He couldn't find anything odd however, everything was still there, nothing had been changed, nothing had been added. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

Francesco just snickered, "Maybe there is 'a something at the 'a back?" he implied with an even more singing tone.

"Why did you bring me here if there's nothing to see in the first place?" He complained as he walked over to the back of his building, to spot a large red-white-green themed camp. It was a complete camp as far as Lightning could see, it was even seemingly larger than Jeff and Lewis' their camps. "Francesco, tell me, who exactly gave you permission to set up a camp in my fucking backyard?"

"You 'a call this a backyard? Francesco calls it desert" He stated as he softly pinched Lightning's waist.

Lightning's face became red again as he flinched from Francesco's hand. It was really annoying, why couldn't Italians just keep their hands down? "It is behind my house, yes that is called a backyard-"

"You 'a don't use it anyway, so Francesco will 'a borrow your ground. Or is this heap of sand 'a so valuable? Francesco can also rent 'a your ground if 'a you want 'a that!" Francesco said, not letting go of Lightning just yet even though he was still wincing a little at his touch.

His mouth opened, but closed again as quickly a few times. What should he do or say? Rent his ground? Kick him off? Let him do as he wish? It all sounded a rough, stupid, or unfair. Lightning really didn't want to give Francesco what he wanted, as he was so arrogant and thought he could just take anything he liked, and do anything he wished. But on the other hand, how could he throw him out? The ground was not even officially in his possession. Lightning pulled away from Francesco's grip and took a few steps away from him while he faced him seriously. "Whatever, fine, but be prepared that I'll throw a tire to your head if you make too much noise in my backyard. And you're cleaning all your mess up afterwards as well. Go have fun with hiding behind my headquarters, I'm going to Sally"

Before Lightning could walk away however, Francesco grabbed his shirt to pull him back, "But Francesco wants 'a to make you dinner now, and you don't 'a have enough at home for 3 persons! So it's 'a just you and Francesco who 'a will dine here now"

Lightning sighed loudly, Francesco was even worse than Mater with not leaving him alone. Though Mater was still fun to be with, whereas Francesco was arrogant but maybe tried to be nice. He actually found it hard to say anything else bad about Francesco, besides being a stalker and arrogant and very Italian, of course. "I, only I, am going to eat dinner with Sally, and you can just sit there in your camp or something and make more pasta for yourself or whatever you do and eat, Italian" he said as he tried to get Francesco to release him.

"Oh, McQueen, you 'a still don't 'a understand?" Francesco asked, holding Lightning's shirt in a tight grasp, "Francesco is 'a not going to sleep in a tent, Francesco will 'a only sleep in a nice bed. Like McQueen's bed!" He said as he stroked Lightning's brightly blushing cheeks with his free hand. Francesco loved to see Lightning like this so much, blushing, unable to speak and all because of him, Francesco made Lightning feel like this, he was fogging Lightning's mind.

Lightning couldn't speak anymore. He couldn't believe what Francesco was actually trying to do. Couldn't he even warn him he wanted to stay at his place? If Francesco would have called him in advance, to ask him nicely to stay over, he would most likely have said yes. "Couldn't you just ask that? Seriously, don't go and claim my house, I would have said yes if you asked me earlier!" He brought out angrily, Lightning couldn't take Francesco's behavior anymore, couldn't Francesco just act normal?

Francesco pouted innocently again while he kept stroking Lightning's cheeks. "But 'a Francesco thought that 'a would be just 'a normal, as we are good friends right? Francesco thought he could just 'a stay over at 'a your place because we are 'a friends…"

"Stop behaving so innocent and nice all of a sudden" Lightning looked away, his anger already softening against his will. It was awful how easily Francesco could manipulate his feelings, playing with him perfectly, knowing which string to pull to get the reactions and feelings from him which Francesco wanted, "Fine if you'll just let me sleep normally and all of that. I'll take out an extra bed for you to sleep on, or if that isn't good enough for your delicate ass you can sleep in mine and I'll take the bad one. Tell me that's enough, I want to dinner with Sal now."

It was obvious that Lightning still was insulting Francesco, but he couldn't help but to laugh to hear Lightning nicknaming his behind. He ruffled Lightning's hair and let him go for now, he had gotten enough for now. "Poor you, not eating Francesco's food. But have 'a fun, McQueen. Francesco will be 'a waiting at your place" he said smilingly.

Lightning slapped Francesco's hand away and quickly stepped back again. "Well, see you, I guess"


	10. Chapter 10

Whoops this shit really is getting long. The writing is still running, but I'm having trouble beta'ing it myself as I want to read it out loud, but I'm often downstairs with my parents, and It's pretty awkward to just start reading a story out loud in English while they watch a movie. today I'm sick so I got to read it in my bed xD anyway, there is a plot running, but I'm just getting sidetracked too much. The fluff is running up high in the next 2 chapters, after that we'll get some fun with the other racers as well, and I hope I'll get to the race around chapter 15, 16 or 17 and end it around chapter 20. that would be sweet. I hate not-getting-near-an-end. Have fun with some sweet FrancescoxLightning up ahead! (after struggeling through LightningxSally. sorry I didn't want to make them break up )

* * *

><p>"Sal, really what should I do with him" Lightning said, sounding pretty hopeless. After the whole issue of Francesco wanting to stay with Lightning at night, Lightning had gotten pretty exhausted again. He was thankful though that he finally got his time alone with Sally. It was nothing special, just some plain dinner in Sally's kitchen, but it was some real, rare quality time.<p>

Sally smiled friendly to Lightning, "Don't worry too much about it, Stickers, it's just Francesco. We both know you're better than him anyway, and he surely will behave now right? I mean, he wanted to sleep at your place, and he can, so it should be fine now. Besides, if he misbehaves you have full right to get angry at him and kick him out. I'm sure I can fix a spare bed for him in the cone"

"Thanks Sal" Lightning said with a weak smile. "I'm really getting tired out" he continued as he took some small bites. "Hey Sal, how's my fever doing?"

Humming happily, she placed her hand on Lightning's forehead. "That still feels like a fever to me, should I bring you home after dinner? I'm sure it's no problem if I leave the cone for 5 minutes." she ruffled Lightning's hair before getting back to dinner. "You haven't told me yet if Francesco took good care of you, tell me he did or else I'll scold him while I'm with you"

Should he tell her everything? He actually doubted about telling the whole story about keeping him at the right temperature at night. Right now, Sally didn't look jealous at all, but Lightning knew she was somewhat envious of Francesco. She'd rather just take care of Lightning herself of course. "Fine actually, he didn't leave me alone, but he did listen well to me and helped me with anything, made me breakfast and such. No reason to scold him really. Only for snoring, and talking in his sleep, which woke me up." He said laughing a little, forced. Sally directly noticed that he was faking his laugh, but didn't react to it. "And seriously, I'm able to walk home you know, just a fever Sal."

"Yeah, Okay" she said shortly before finishing her food. "I should get back to the cone quickly, so-" she didn't look at him anymore.

Not saying a word anymore, Lightning also finished his meal as quickly as possible. Quietly, they cleared the table together, and afterwards, Lightning planted a small kiss on Sally's cheek. "I'll promise I'll be fit tomorrow again, I promise, love" he said, kissing her cheek a few times more. "and thanks for the meal!"

"Sleep well later, Stickers" she said with a smile as she waved at Lightning who left her home again. There was some envy clawing inside of her, as she didn't trust Francesco as much as she said she did. She was extremely envious and wanted to know what Francesco was planning to do. She didn't have any grip on it at all, and she knew it, but she did need to know what he wanted.

Lightning slowly walked back home. The sun was slowly setting and everyone was still out, chatting, laughing or just relaxing and thinking. Lightning tiredly greeted some people who were waving at him, but didn't feel like talking with any off them. He just wanted to get home, sit down on his sofa and watch TV, or even just crash into his bed immediately. It would all depend on Francesco's mood. If Francesco still wanted to do something, he wouldn't get any peace at all before he'd agree to it, and if Francesco thought his fever should go down completely first, he would be forcedly tucked into bed.

Talking about beds, he'd still have to pull out a spare one when he got home.

Like expected, Francesco warmly welcomed Lightning in his own house. The smell of pizza was lingering downstairs, rather making Lightning nauseous at this point than hungry. Not because it didn't smell good, but only because Lighting had already eaten and was still sick. Together they went to the living room, where some leftovers of Francesco's homemade pizza were still laying around. Lightning swallowed as he sat down. "Well, seems like you enjoyed your food. Couldn't you at least just throw it in the sink in the kitchen, it smells a little strong…" Lightning said as he pushed a very close Francesco away from him.

Francesco's mood was still unbreakably good, and he laughingly teased Lightning about being so extremely neat. With a pillow, pressed between his stomach and his pulled op legs he started zapping on the television for anything remotely interesting. But no program was watchable with Francesco singing an Italian sing out loud in the kitchen while he did his dishes. Out of hopelessness, Lightning went through all the channels another time, but nothing to watch again. But it was a nice therapy to keep him busy. His mind was unconsciously already busy again with thinking of how to cope with Francesco, but he tried to not think about that. In the end, he left the news on and tried to focus on what was happening in the rest of the world, rather than Francesco's songs.

When he returned, the first thing Francesco did was feeling Lightning's forehead, before sitting down next to Lightning again. "Ah, Francesco was 'a right, you were 'a still too sick to go out," his arm slid over his back to grab Lightning's arm and pull him closer. Francesco continued warming Lightning, while Lightning just let himself be dragged around by Francesco again, eventually causing him to end up on Francesco's lap with his head resting on Francesco's shoulder. Why he stopped to resist, he didn't really knew. Probably because resisting seemed to be futile anyway, Francesco would get what he wanted, besides, it wasn't that bad to be embraced while he felt sick.

"Thanks" Lightning mumbled softly as he kept hiding his face in Francesco's shoulder. Francesco kept quiet this time, he wasn't as oblivious as he might sometimes act, he did understand how hard it was for Lightning to just cope with him. He was glad however, Lightning did try to cope with him. Right now, Lightning even seemed to accept him, rather than just cope with him. To hear Lightning actually thank him for his gestures made him immensely happy. With a smile he pulled Lightning closer in a hug, stroking him softly and lovingly. This would all go so well, he'd surely get Lightning even before the race itself, and after he had won- it would be fantastic.


	11. Chapter 11

I could keep on apologizing for uploading so slowly, but I'm feeling like shit and I'm so easily distracted, so here, an extra long chapter with a great squeel bonus for you guys in the end.  
>Alright, and still sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>Pretty quickly Lightning said he'd actually rather went to bed. Francesco petted him, still keeping the respectful silence. Before Lightning was able to stand up himself, Francesco pulled him even closer and stood up, carrying Lightning. "Francesco, I can walk, put me down-" He said, being cut off quickly.<p>

"Should Francesco throw 'a you over his 'a shoulder?" he asked with an evil grin while he walked out of the room, Lightning hiding his face in Francesco's shoulder, cursing softly at him. "Francesco takes 'a that as a no," slowly they ascended the stairs.

Back in their bedroom, Francesco threw Lightning on the bed roughly. "Francesco has 'a let you go," He said with a teasing grin. Lightning shot him a nasty look, but still was too ashamed to actually do it properly. "Well, get 'a under your sheets and make 'a room for Francesco,"

"All right, but just this night because I didn't have another bed for you yet, tomorrow you'll sleep on another bed, or the couch." Lightning said as he shoved to the whole other end of the bed, trying to get into a nice position again to relax.

Francesco first undressed himself completely, right in Lightning's view, while Lightning just kicked his pants off underneath the sheets as he turned around so he didn't have to look at Francesco anymore. With soft rustling noises Francesco crawled inside Lightning's bed as well, smilingly looking at the back of Lightning's head. "But 'a McQueen, why 'a do you buy a bed for 'a two persons, but keep 'a it for 'a yourself, that's such a shame! How 'a often is 'a miss Sally available? She's always at 'a the Cone, isn't she? Is she 'a even able to give McQueen all the attenzione he 'a needs and 'a deserves?"

Lightning turned around, looking rather irritated. "Francesco, don't imply things about me and Sal you don't know. Besides, don't tell me you sleep in a small one-person bed while you can afford more space?"

His hand quickly reached out to touch Lightning's face again. "It's 'a okay, little virgin-"

"I HAD SEX BEFORE," Lightning furiously yelled without thinking twice. He kicked Francesco underneath the sheets, only causing him to laugh. What on earth would it take to get Francesco more serious? Get even sicker?

"Si, si, virgin sex. Francesco does 'a not believe anything you 'a claim to know about sex, as 'a you're still a little boy, and Francesco knows you 'a have had 'a over 4 years with 'a Miss Sally without 'a much fights. So you have 'a boring relationship. You did not cheat, did 'a you? But what Francesco really 'a wanted to say, is that Francesco's bed is bigger than McQueen's of course, but Francesco let's others sleep in 'a it if they wanted" Francesco told Lightning while he kept stroking his blood-red face.

"Oh, Yeah of course. Sally and I love each other really much, and fuck you, I'm not telling you anything about my sex life." Lightning said as he turned around again, his back turned to Francesco. He felt incredibly embarrassed. Francesco was so horribly blunt and shameless, and Lightning was still unsure why Francesco kept stalking him. Part of him got nervous of his close gestures, but it was no use to deny that he didn't enjoy it somewhat. A combination of both those feelings could be heard in his head, whispering a thrilling conclusion, it whispered 'He loves you Lightning,' it scared him, it made his belly tickle from the inside, it made him confused. It seemed sort of likely, but it also didn't at the same time. Lightning told himself, that if it was anything, Francesco used Lightning, not love him.

Softly, Francesco moved towards Lightning again, to lay against him like a spoon, his upper arm wrapping around him. "What is 'a there to 'a be ashamed of, McQueen? If you just 'a have a loving relationship with-a-out a spectacular sex live? If you can become 'a happy with 'a miss Sally, that's 'a fine, Francesco would dislike 'a being so bound in a rather 'a boring relationship. Sally is a really 'a nice girl, don't 'a get Francesco wrong, but 'a she's already so 'a serious, si, that's it"

It really hurt Lightning to hear him talk negatively about his girlfriend. It had a core of truth however, what Francesco said, making the impact even larger. She was often too busy with the cone to do things with him. The rides they took together became rarer and rarer. She really enjoyed being with Lightning, no matter how silly he might act, but she rarely joined him actually. Lightning never really noticed that. Weakly, he again buried himself deeper inside of Francesco's arms. "I do love her."

"Francesco understands" he whispered, serious again. "But 'a does McQueen already want to 'a sleep?"

After another large sigh Lightning nodded. "Little early, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'm not really feeling like staying up anyway…"

"Sleep well then," Francesco said sweetly. Francesco himself was far from tired, but he could easily enjoy himself when Lightning was sleeping. Watching Lightning sleep, and having made up conversations with him could keep him amused for hours. After some more time had passed, and Francesco was certain that Lightning was sleeping already, he suddenly hear Lightning say his name, though he wasn't completely sure of it. Did he himself just made up he heard Lightning call out his name, did Lightning say his name for real but was he asleep, or maybe he was awake? "Si?" he quietly asked, just to be sure.

"Why are you so close?" he asked bluntly. Francesco wasn't really prepared to get such a question attacking him and didn't answer directly. "Are you even awake?"

"Francesco should 'a be the one to be surprised that 'a _you_ are awake" he replied first, still not having gathered an answer to the question Lightning had asked him first.

"It's bothering me, okay, that's it. I- I- I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Or do you really think this is normal to do as… friends?" Lightning asked, really having thought about that certain question for all that time.

Francesco swallowed and Lightning noticed, his heart already sinking. This would be heavy like Lightning expected. "Francesco likes being close to his friends, si" he brought out. "but no, Francesco knows it is not 'a really normal, but you 'a don't mind, do you McQueen? Who on the earth 'a dislikes being close with Francesco?" He said, a little more confident.

"Francesco, I'm serious. What do you want." Lightning groaned, still being scared for the answer. "At least explain me why you especially want me as your friend. Not just because I'm your rival, I won't take that as a explanation, I'm sure one of those motor prototype racers has a greater top speed, and you clearly do not show much interest in them. Well, Carla Verlosa a little, but she's the only female in the world grand prix. So tell me, why on earth do you like me so much, or why do you bother with me so much, whatever you want to call it."

Sighing again, Francesco started petting Lightning. "Does that 'a really keep you awake?" he asked, hoping to escape the question. Lightning nodded steadily. "Well, you are 'a really funny and you can take Francesco's jokes, you are strong, and you are very nice and honest and loyal-"

"Cut to the chase, when did you become so slow?" Lightning asked, trying to get Francesco to the point, he knew Francesco would be able to chat himself out of it if he got the time, so Lightning should give him the least bit of time.

"Francesco isn't-" he started angrily, but then remembered that he should actually cut to the chase. "Fine, fine, Lightning, you are 'a very attractive and likeable and interesting, and Francesco really has 'a taken a liking for you."

A killing silence followed, Lightning wanted him to explain himself even more.

"Fine… " Francesco couldn't help but to grin, he knew he shouldn't, but just couldn't help it. "Francesco thinks he 'a might have fallen in 'a love with McQueen" Before Lightning could react to it in any way, Francesco made sure he held Lightning even tighter, so he couldn't get away from Francesco. "And Francesco just really likes 'a playing with the one he loves," he continued. Why should he stop now with telling Lightning everything? Lightning had frozen in Francesco's arms, the fear and shock numbing his body completely. Francesco hovered even further over Lightning and shamelessly a kissed him on his neck. "Francesco knows your 'a little grand prix does 'a not have a trophy, but I made up 'a something to still make it a little more'a challenging, does McQueen want to know Francesco's challenge?" he said, grinning in Lightning's long awaited neck.

Unlike Lightning expected, he was not as shocked or scared but rather just simply numb. He really wasn't scared, but it did make him feel terrible. There were just so many things going on with him right now. The worst were probably the butterfly-like feelings tickling his stomach, as he certainly didn't want to feel those things. But he did. He did all the time, no matter how hard he had tried to suppress these feelings, he did feel flattered, flattered and loved like a high school girl.

Knowing Lightning wouldn't be able to produce an answer to that question any time soon, Francesco continued, "Francesco will 'a take McQueen as his prize, si, I will 'a take you. At first that 'a would mean to tell you that I love you and to get close to you, but Francesco already did that, so Francesco will want 'a more when he wins now" Francesco said as he went down Lightning's collarbone with a trace of loving kisses. "Francesco will 'a take your body completely if 'a he wins for one night, and Francesco will 'a win" Francesco raised himself a little again to look up to Lightning's face. His face was completely flustered in a red blush, his mouth was a little open as if he was asleep, but his eyes were forcefully closed in a painful grimace. "Amore mio" Francesco whispered, laying the fingertip of his thumb underneath Lightning's chin.

"How dare you, for Chrysler's sake…" Lightning whispered, a small tear he had tried to choke back slipping his eye. What on earth was he even feeling? Why did he ever allow things to get this far? His heart was pumping fast, he could feel Francesco's eyes dig into him, he could feel how much Francesco was enjoying the situation, he could feel how badly he was losing this fight with himself. He was overpowered, more overpowered then he had ever felt.

"You 'a were the one who asked"

"Sally" Lightning whispered, trying to get his mind back to its original state, a state without Francesco everywhere, a state where he and Sally just led their daily safe lives in Radiator springs. Where his agenda was just planned one week ahead with goals, no appointments, just goals, points he wanted to improve. Here and there they had dates, shattered throughout their daily lives. He did plan a little in front of Competitions, but his life was mostly free and without any problems. Yes, he loved it that way, just going his own road.

Francesco just needed one thing now, no matter how much he tried to spare Lightning this time, he pressed his lips against Lightning's pink, wet lips. More than anything he needed to feel those soft lips now. He had been aching for it so long now, he needed it. Lightning moaned in a mixture of unwanted pleasure and pity. Francesco started kissing him slowly, careful, registering everything. Both boys were bursting with enjoyment and sensation, both were great kissers and were enchanting the other more than they ever wanted. Drifting into it completely, Lightning opened his mouth and tried to lick Francesco's delicious soft lips. Francesco quickly followed Lightning, letting his tongue slide over the other's lips as well. Francesco's tongue slipped even further back into Lightning's mouth, who directly started to play with the other's soft tongue. Francesco's mouth nearly devoured Lightning, wanting more and more, wanting his wet lips, to feel more of that tongue, to feel Lightning's burst of emotions.

Lightning keenly rubbed underneath Francesco's tongue, always having enjoyed the feel of the lowest part of other people's mouths. The rhythms and movements were all irregular, circling around each other sometimes, tucking in deeper, retreating to lure the other, a few bites, some licking of each other's lips while they breathe heavily trough their noses. Lightning had clawed his hands to Francesco's bare back, scratching him as he pulled him down more. Lightning wondered whenever it had happened that he became this aroused and excited, deciding to just blame Francesco's sexy alluring nature.

Neither of them had any idea for how long their kiss had lasted, but after some time Francesco raised himself, much to Lightning's dislike. However, before Lightning started protesting he reminded himself he just got sucked too far in this whole situation, and that all of this was Francesco's fault. He quickly dropped his arms back to his sides and turned around in shame. It was great, but wrong, wrong as hell.

Francesco was more than just fine. His evening was already good, maybe even his week. Like he had imagined it to be, Lightning would also rather quickly get turned on, making the kiss long, interesting and just simply great. The bursting emotions which Lightning clearly let out. The moans of joy. The moans of pity. The force in Lightning's reactions. The taste itself. He wasn't sure just which thing made this kiss so outstanding, it might just be everything. With a smile on his face, he embraced Lightning and laid down behind him as both of them slowly drifted off to sleep without saying any other word.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was very awkward. Lightning luckily woke up first this time, still bound in Francesco's arms. He directly recalled the events of past evening and turned red in shame. With a great care to not wake the other up, he removed his arms and stood up to dress himself again. "Shit," he softly mumbled as he felt a little dizzy again, not as much as before though. He quickly put on his normal racing attire, as it was very comfortable and he really wanted to get back onto the road. After zipping his jacket he turned around again, watching the Italian man sleeping peacefully in his bed. Yes, he was angry for what he had done to him yesterday evening, but he was laying there so peacefully as well. Why did that man had the power to make his heart melt?

Wearily, with slow small steps, he walked back to his bed to inspect him better. Francesco seemed like he was still fast asleep, peacefully. With a light swoop, he brushed the brown bangs out of his face. Quickly, he bit his lip and turned away again. _What am I doing, don't get charmed. I shouldn't have so much troubles with this, why am I so interested. _Hastily, he got away from Francesco, going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Three cups later, Francesco lazily walked into the kitchen as well, as if it were his own kitchen. Upon seeing Lightning, a smile beamed on his face again "Good 'a Morning, Lightning" followed by a yawn. He walked directly towards Lightning, sliding his arm around his waist and kissing his forehead.

The mug, filled with hot coffee dropped to the floor, scattering when it hit the hard surface. Lightning didn't know what to do, his body trembled, and he wanted to punch Francesco right in his arrogant face, but he just couldn't. "That's a good 'a boy" Francesco whispered, pulling Lightning closer to him, moving his feet slightly so he didn't step in the hot coffee covering the floor.

This time, Lightning was the one more awake, so he was able to push the clingy Italian off him. It was so annoying, his body was practically cheating on him. His belly was tickling, his cheeks were flushing, _his body cheated on him._ He muttered something inaudible while he started to pick up the scarves, helped by Francesco, who was just smiling sheepishly. The liquid on the floor was also wiped up by Francesco. It nearly hurt Lightning to see how much Francesco was making himself at home, it wouldn't have felt so odd if he didn't knew Francesco's true motives, but now he knew, it was scary. Maybe cute. No not cute. Nevermind that. Francesco was acting like a complete freak. "You should put on some clothes. I'm going to take another drive with Lewis and Jeff, I'm not going to wait for you in case you might think so. You want to come too? You should hurry then." He asked, out of politeness.

The sheepish grin did never leave Francesco's face during the time the two of them were together. "Si, Francesco would 'a love to! Francesco will put his 'a clothes on then,"

Lightning made the two of them breakfast, some simple toast with more coffee during the time Francesco was getting dressed. He was so confused, he didn't understand how he could fall for the Italian though he already was with Sally. He didn't understand it, and he disliked it. He didn't want to feel anything for anyone else but Sally. He never did at all, he always managed to keep these feelings reserved pretty well, but right now he was almost eating from Francesco's pawn.

He sort of missed the old part of himself who'd just tell him off arrogantly and didn't care for anything or anyone besides himself.

Lightning already realized that he did make himself more vulnerable by being friendly, but he was rather vulnerable and protected by his friends than being all alone in a hard world. His friends however knew nothing about what Francesco was currently up to. They knew absolutely nothing. There was no way of telling them about it either on a normal way. He'd get Francesco into trouble if he told anyone what he was trying to do. Sure, Francesco might be going too far, but Lightning didn't feel like it would be rightful to set up others against him.

Besides, asking others for help in this situation made him feel like a coward.

The best solution was just stopping Francesco himself. Or talk him back to his senses. Lightning needed to fix it himself. Somehow.

The two ate their breakfast together pretty quickly while Lightning tried to keep talking the whole time, telling him about the roads they would be taking today, where they would practice, and so on. Just to make sure that Francesco wouldn't be able to say anything in between. When nearly done, someone knocked on their front door and busted inside. While he expected it to be Mater (who was, beside Sally, the only one who was able to get inside freely) to storm inside, it was Lewis, already dressed up in his pitch black racing outfit, highlighted with some yellow lines, who soon jumped inside of the kitchen.

"Lewis! Where on earth are you?" Jeff called out next from somewhere further away in the building.

"He must've gone that way there! Hey, McQueen, you're in there?" Mater yelled afterwards, before also walking into the kitchen together with Jeff.

"Found him first!" Lewis exclaimed proudly. "Finish your food sleepyhead, you're already late! Francesco, you're coming along as well to bite our dust?"

"Mater, you could have called if you were allowed to bust during breakfast," Lightning said, laughing too. "We're almost done, are your cars already standing set or what?"

"No dude, we'd only have to wait even longer then. I even still need to refill my petrol" Lewis said, as both Jeff, Lightning and Mater started laughing at the word petrol. "Oh just shut up-" he quickly added.

"Scuzi, am I just 'a tired or did I miss 'a something?" Francesco wondered, never getting an answer, just some more lighthearted laughs from the three Americans.

Lightning and Francesco finished their meals pretty quickly and before they knew it, they were all refilled and ready to go.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so very very sorry for not uploading anything for bumpy roads in a while- Really I just read through all your reviews again and re-read my own last few chapters to get myself back on the road again (-insert more pun jokes about the title) and I figured out I nearly had the whole 12th chapter done already. I'm just getting used to making longer chapters for a few other stories I'm working on (plot bunnies everywhere-) so I thought it'd still be a lot of work to finish the next chapter as well.

I'm also having a huggeee problem with where I'm taking the story from now on. I don't know how much efford I should put into the racing and training sessions (I first planned for some fun with most WGP racers, I especially looked forward to Jeff and Lewis, but also Raoul haha) but I donttt knooowww. Please tell me whether I should just get on with the McQueenxFrancesco or if you'd like some intermezzo fun with Jeff, Lewis, Raoul and maybe max and Miguel?

I coouulld also start a serperate fic on Raoul and Max or Miguel as well, as I'm not sure how much they would interact with McQueen. I do imagine Raoul and Max to be like super best friends (as Raoul lives near the German border in France, and Max in the Black forest, which is preeettyyy close.) though pixiv made me love Raoul and Miguel together as well.

And how could I forget Carlaaaa. Carla will certainly come around to be awesome.

AndIdon'.  
>.<p>

That was a loonnnggg author note lol! Just tell me please, more fun with the racers, or just getting on with Francesco and Lightning?

Thanks for still reading.  
>ifanyoneisstillreading.<p>

Thank you sooo much for the reviews, they still make me happy to read back, though they are pretty old already now. sorrysorrysorry.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You may thank my wonderful girlfriend for this chapter. I have a day off school today, and I first wasn't planning to write anything for this, but after breakfast I played Cars 2 on the wii with Miguel (She left her game at my place-) and that totally refeuled (silly pun) me to write a beautiful useless filler chapter which absolutely doesn't help the plot, except maybe the tension, but gives you some teasing JeffxLewis. or LewisxJeff. idk. I'll try to make Raoul, Max and Miguel both come over in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>It was absolutely hilarious. Lightning didn't need to do anything, or instruct them anything to screw up already. He wonders what it would've been like if they had been practicing the turn at Willy's Butte. But he'd save Willy's Butte for the moment all racers were here. That turn was the most tricky one, so everybody should have a fair chance trying to make it.<p>

But as of now, it seemed like one week of practice wouldn't be enough. They'd need a whole month of training to ever get a sharp turn on dirt. At least Francesco would. Lightning could suddenly very well understand why Doc made so much fun about him when he took his first turn on dirt. It really was hilarious. Especially Francesco.

Lightning had actually showed them how they should take the turn, it was Lewis who was the first to follow Lightning (with the best result, honestly). He managed to actually make it through the turn losing control just slightly though it wasn't far as fast as Lightning did it. Francesco didn't want to go last, so he went after Lewis. Too bad he went way too fast and ended up crashing into a cactus. As a result Jeff was laughing so hard, he just rolled down with a bare 20 mph.

"God dammit, Francesco, I'm never- haha- letting you go in front of- of me again!" Jeff called out, panting and laughing. "I'm dying, oh, seriously" Jeff had opened the window of his car to lay down on it and get some more air, whereas Lightning and Lewis kept seated, holding their belly's as they were laughing so hard it actually hurt.

"Gosh, I can't breathe, haha!" Lightning said, to which Lewis agreed. He however was too short of breath to still be able to talk at all.

"Very funny, McQueen, very funny. Is 'a anyone going to help 'a Francesco out here?" Francesco said. He was far from amused right now, but the cactus on his hood stuck into his wing, so he wasn't able to get out himself.

"Good, Alright, I'll get Mater. I should have brought him along from the beginning after all. Haha god, I thought you were all a little better than this after all, hang on Francesco." Lightning said, beginning to snicker again before driving back to Radiator Springs

"Ah, Si, very funny McQueen, and 'a maybe you should try to put 'a your small feet to the gas, it makes you 'a go faster!" Francesco said, trying to step on the gas himself but he still didn't manage to get out.

Jeff and Lewis got out of their cars, both still panting. Jeff leaned against his car, quickly joined by Lewis as they studied the awkward position Francesco brought himself into.

He wasn't even able to get out of the car, unless he would shove the Cactus out of the way with his own upper body.

"Maybe you should try to think, and not step on the gas, but brake in a turn." Lewis told Francesco, a very amused grin on his face, revealing the little gap between his front teeth.

"Francesco did brake in the 'a turn. That was why Francesco has 'a slipped. But watch out, next time Francesco knows how to 'a make that turn 'a perfect so you 'a two can bite in 'a Francesco's dust!"

Lewis lowered his voice and turned a little to Jeff. "I think we might both want to bite in something else," he whispered, causing Jeff to start laughing again.

"Wait, what 'a did you two say?" Francesco yelled angrily, as he tried hitting the gas again, but the cactus had his car completely stuck.

"And he surely wants _someone else_ but us to bite in his… dust" Jeff said, causing them both to laugh again. "What do you think for whom Lightning will go?"

"Francesco or Sally you mean? Sally. Definitely." Lewis said as he tried to lay his hand subtly enough around Jeff's waist so Francesco wouldn't notice.

"You know about whom we're talking. It's Francesco. If he really wants McQueen,"

"McQueen is doomed. No, I think the kid will just hit Francesco in the face bad enough he won't try anymore. Or maybe he will, but I mean, McQueen won't let him mess with his mind, will he?"

"WHAT ARE YOU 'A TWO TALKING ABOUT? AND WHERE 'A STAYS MCQUEEN?" Francesco called out angrily, earning only more chuckles from Jeff and Lewis.

"Are we making a bet?" Jeff asked, grinning broadly to Lewis.

"On what? On the outcome of the match, or the outcome of the outcome?"

"Outcome of the outcome. If McQueen will let Francesco have him, I win. If he'll stay with Sally, you win"

"As if one huge bet between the players isn't enough. But alright, what are we betting on?"

"What about we take somewhat the same bet as they do? Not that McQueen really agreed on that bet, but you know, winner takes is all?" Jeff asked, throwing a seductive grin in the play.

"Fine," Lewis said, quickly looking around if Francesco was still freaking out in his car and not looking at their flirting. "We'll find out. Francesco won't keep his ass still even if he loses anyway. He'd still go for McQueen, even if McQueen finishes first. I don't know how he ever plans on winning in the dirt though. So, if McQueen finishes before Francesco, and Francesco does keep his ass still, that means Lightning stays with Sally, that means I win as well"

Jeff's mouth formed a little 'o'-shape. "That's right, haha, I didn't even consider that. Well, I guess I'm screwed then! No way that Francesco can beat Lightning in his hometown!"

"Remember Porto Corsa? Don't call your game yet, love." Lewis said with a playful grin. "I'm quite sure they will surprise everyone."

"But I'd love to lose the bet to you. That's all." Jeff said, slightly rubbing against Lewis' sides. "But I hear that Francesco's release is near!" Jeff said, turning his head around.

"_Francesco's release_" Lewis repeated him, snickering again while shaking his head disapprovingly. "You'd better watch your tongue now"

"Why don't _you_ watch it for me?" Jeff said, starting to lick his lips, earning a smack on his head as Lewis stepped away from him to greet Lightning and Mater.

Lightning started laughing again at the simple sight of Francesco being stuck. "Oh, Hey guys, did Francesco still swear at you, in that case we might want to let him cool down first."

"Let him cool down!" Jeff said happily.

"No, just get him out, I still want to practice. And let Mater stay around as well, in case Francesco confuses his gas for the brakes again." Lewis quickly said.

"Get that 'a thing of 'a Francesco, now!" Francesco demanded.

"Okey-dokey!" Mater replied happily, driving over to Francesco to help him get rid of the cactus.

Lightning just smilingly watched as Mater freed Francesco. It was absolutely the funniest thing ever, to make other cars crash into cacti themselves. The only one who probably would get away here without getting a single pine stuck somewhere was Raoul. Which meant still 9 racers to fly into the cacti. Mater had the best job ever; pulling racecars out of the cacti.

"Well, maybe you'll win this after all Jeff, check out the way McQueen is watching-" Lewis whispered before getting back into his car.

"We will see, we will see!" Jeff laughed back before following Lewis' example and get into the car as well.

"All ready Francesco? Let's just try some less sharp turns on the road first, then we'll get back here" Lightning suggested laughingly.

"Francesco is always ready he says, so let's go!" Jeff said before Francesco had the time to argue.

"Stop! There are 'a still pines in 'a Francesco's hood!" Francesco called out, but standing chanceless against the two younger, American cars driving away laughing loudly, followed by the Brit, Leaving Francesco with no choice but to take of quickly behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride did do Lightning much good. They drove for a few hours before stopping at Flo's again to refill and go again. Francesco had a hard time keeping his formula car and the dirt all under his command, but in the end he did really make progress.

Not enough progress to stop the other 3 cars of making fun of him though. After those countless times that Francesco was cocky about his skills, it was some sort of playful payback. Francesco did not like it, but the other cars sure did. In the end Lightning agreed to help Francesco to get the hood of his car completely free of any alien parts from the cactus to make Francesco shut up.

Lightning was terribly nervous any second he was alone with Francesco, as he was afraid he'd try to do _something. _But in the end, Francesco didn't go any further. He just stayed around Lightning, chatted with him, invaded his comfortzone like he always does, and at the end of the day he pulled Lightning into his arms to fall asleep.

The next morning announced with the arrival of the last cars who'd come from the mainland of Europe; Raoul CaRoule, Max Schnell and Miguel Camino. Rip, from eastern Europe was currently in Brazil with Carla, so he'd come later. Lightning made sure he was up before they could arrive (so he could finally welcome the participants, instead of anyone just busting in) Lightning tried waking up Francesco as well (he had been looking forward to especially seeing Miguel again) but Francesco was still fast asleep, so Lightning just left him. It would sure be a lot quieter around if Francesco wasn't there, but it directly created some emptiness for Lightning. Francesco had been stalking him non-stop for days, so it was odd to just walk out of the building with him still sleeping.

Lightning, still yawning as it was still so early parked beside Sheriff at Flo's. Everybody always gathers at Flo's.

"Morning, McQueen, you're up awfully early. These new cars would arrive around 10am right? And would you look at the time, it's still 6 in the morning!" Sheriff said laughingly. "I thought I heard you and that Italian car still up after 1 this night. Didn't ya sleep well?"

"Nah, I was just afraid I were too late. It'd be stupid if I weren't there to welcome anyone in the end. So I just made sure I really wouldn't miss them now! And Sheriff, it was just Francesco who was still up. I tried to sleep 2 hours earlier, but well, Francesco isn't really a quiet roommate." Lightning said, stretching himself. "Hey, could I take a sip from yours?" He pointed at Sheriff's pint, which he handed over to Lightning. "Don't you get tired? You don't sound like you get enough sleep either." Lightning noted.

"Don't worry about me, I have complied to take care of this town. If I don't, who will? Lizzy might still own this place by paper, but as long as Doc was here, he took care of everything. Lizzy just can't do that. And all of your folks are too young to do it, that leaves me, Fillmore and Sarge. Fillmore and Sarge will only bicker among themselves. They can't even take proper care of their gardens without yelling at each other. So I promised Doc to take care of this place until..."

"Yeah?" Lightning insisted him to continue.

"Untill… I don't know… well… "

Sheriff fell quiet again.

"Well, I don't know until when. Until I die I suppose."

"And then? And will everything stay the same if Lizzy deceases?" Lightning asked curiously

"Well that ain't none of your business, hotrod." Sheriff says at first, but he sighs. "Well, we are not really sure where the papers go after that. Only Doc really knew about them. So we'll be surprised. Either the ground will become public ground once again, which means we have to leave…" he just mumbled a little after that.

"Come on, spit the story out Sheriff!" Lightning insisted

"Well, Doc said he hoped…" He looked back to his pint.

"Sheriff, continue"

"Maybe, one day, you might be able to pay up for the town again so it'll stay our property, and maybe you and Sally could watch over the town, with Mater, y'know… It's too much to ask of you now, and you really shouldn't let it get in front of your career, but y'know, maybe one day…"

Lightning fell a little quiet. "Well, we'll all take care the town stays in our hands, together. I'm sure of it."

"And up 'till the day I cannot move a single limb anymore, I'll make it my job to keep this village good." Sheriff said proudly.

At seven in the morning, sharp, they could hear Sarge getting up with his standard morning ritual with raising the flag and sounding his trumpet, followed by Fillmore's music, which engaged in another fight. Little later, they both drove over to Flo's as well, in a weird discussion which sounded like it was about the rights of rodents.

Lightning kept chatting with Sheriff, as none of the other racers were still able to get up (Jeff and Lewis slept even later than Francesco and Lightning did) and most others were busy as well with more preparations. Sally most of them all. After Sally and Mater, Sheriff was probably the one he got along with the best. Most likely because Sheriff and Doc were very close friends, Sheriff tried to pick up part of the place Doc had to Lightning after Doc passed away, the fatherly part.

"McQueen, I think they are coming-" Sheriff said, pointing down the main road. Lightning drove up the road and scanned the road to see a big crowd of cars coming this way with what seemed like a bunch of flags. Lightning stared at them with some sort of awe.

"They all did that show, hotrod, you did miss something. Jeff and Lewis also made a pretty festive entry, with flags and all that stuff." Sheriff snickered.

Lightning quickly finished his drink, his heart racing as he was nervous. It was really going to begin, he nearly didn't believe it himself, but it was actually going to begin.

"Buenos dias, McQueen" it was Miguel, the Spaniard who got out of the car first to greet him. Both he and his car looked awesome, as did Raoul. They, together with Carla and Shu definitely had the most awesome attires.

"Hey, Miguel, all of you, had a good trip?" Lightning asked him, shaking his hand.

"Apart from the jetlag, si, it all went really smooth."

"Salut, McQueen!" Raoul said, who joined them, along with Max who grinningly shook my hand as well. "Ca va?"

"Excuse me?"

"'ow're you doing, that's what he asked." Miguel explained.

"Fine, just busy of course, with the race and all that. And to make sure that nobody will accidently slip off-road during the race to bump into a cactus, which is hard work I tell you"

"Zat sounds perfect to moi" Raoul exclaimed.

"You'll love it Raoul, but I tried to balance the dirt out enough to give others a chance as well."

"I would like to try dat out" Max said.

"It would be a good plan for you to check in at the Cone first, and settle down a little, we have enough time to take a drive later on!"

The three racers agreed with Lightning and slowly made their way over to Sally. They'd probably wake Lewis and Jeff up in the process, which was good. Now only Francesco had to get up-

"_Buon pomeriggio_"

Suddenly two arms, which Lightning quickly identified as Francesco's wrapped around his waist. Lightning nearly jumped from the surprise.

"Don't scare me like that! When did you get up?" Lightning asked as he tried to calm down again.

"Francesco doesn't really 'a remember when he 'a got up, just a while ago I 'a must think. Why didn't 'a you wake 'a Francesco up? Francesco 'a wanted to welcome them as 'a well!" He said as he pulled Lightning even tighter against his chest, much to Lightning's displeasure as they were still in front of Flo's.

"Believe it or not, I tried to, but you didn't wake up. I knew you wanted to." Lightning said. "Did the dirt make you tired?" he added with a chuckle.

"Of 'a course not Lightning, what are 'a you talking about," Francesco replied as he let go of Lightning. "Francesco is hungry, why don't 'a you make breakfast? It is 'a your house after all."

* * *

><p>WHAT'S THIS?<p>

IT'S TWO UPDATES IN HALF A WEEK. SURPRISE.

Please, feel free to drop any idea's for any slash pairing in Cars. I'm very veeerryy short on ideas, both for this fic, and for one shots I'd LOVE to write. be it FransescoxLightning, LewisxJeff, either RaoulxMax or MiguelxRaoul, pleaaaase give me any of your ideas/kinks applicable/dirty fantasies/prompts/ANYTHING. Pleeaasse PM me with requests or dump a request/idea as a review, I'm dying to write another short thing with the WGP racers. or Doc. Even a situation and a pairing is enough to write something about- so prettyprettypleaasseee.


	15. Chapter 15

Lightning and Francesco together return to their headquarters in a fast pace. Lightning was aware that Sheriff had seen the small scene Francesco made, he was aware that Sheriff saw Francesco holding his hand, he was afraid that the others would start to suspect things. They had enough reason to suspect things were going on already, moreover Sally was already alarmed. If it hadn't been that she was so busy with all her guests, she would have already known Francesco's plan. And Lightning's betrayal.

Lightning made the two of them some breakfast. Fortunately enough, Francesco turned out to still be a little tired. As a result he just calmly ate his toast while he dreamily dozed off. They chatted a little about the plans for today, which was an endurance race.

About two hours after the arrival of Max, Raoul and Miguel all of the seven participants were on the town's square. The town was getting fuller and fuller with cars so Flo told them to not meet at her cafe.

Not just the racers with their crews were staying over in Radiator Springs, but the spectators also came in slowly. Even if it was an unofficial race, the greatest racecars were all gathered here, it was bound that spectators would come. A few hundred places have actually been sold to keep the crowd to a limit. No ticket really meant no entry. Sheriff would get some reinforcement in the weekend before their unofficial grand prix to keep any unwelcome guests out.

At first, Lightning feared a little bit that everybody was just staying grouped the whole time, certainly now more cars were here. Lewis and Jeff stood together, Max, Raoul and Miguel formed their own group and Lightning was stuck with Francesco.

_Why didn't he hang around with Miguel? They were both southern-European. _Lightning wondered.

The newly arrived trio was still busy with preparing their cars completely for the drive. Or rather, Raoul and Max were taking care of Miguel's car.

"Shall Francesco tell 'a Lightning something about 'a them?" Francesco asked Lightning as they waited.

"Like?" Lightning couldn't help but shiver a little upon hearing his first name. It didn't really bother him, he just wasn't really used to being called by it. The only other car using his first name was Jeff occasionally. He wasn't even sure what the etiquettes on his own name were, and why everyone called him by his last name. He had just gotten used to it. Maybe it was just Jeff and Francesco because they didn't look up to him, while his friends in Radiator springs did. Francesco was furthermore obvious why he felt like using Lightning's first name, and he supposed that Jeff was just that carefree.

Francesco smiled, wrapping his arm around Lightning's waist again. Something he did as they got into any conversation. "Francesco has 'a spent a lot of 'a time with Miguel for years and years, as Spain isn't 'a all that far for Francesco. Francesco has 'a already been friends with 'a Miguel for lots of 'a years, as have Max and 'a Raoul. Did you know they 'a live like right 'a beyond the 'a border? They 'a have 'a know each other longer than you know Jeff Corvette's name. Well, Let's 'a see how I 'a do explain their relation. I think 'a I should call them 'a something 'a like siblings. Max just is 'a very big-brotherly person and 'a Raoul likes to 'a be like his little brother. Raoul has 'a like 5 younger siblings in 'a real, and he is 'a the oldest. He really doesn't like this-"

"What on earth does that have to do with Miguel or you for that matter?" Lightning interrupted.

"Everything! We have a history Lightning, just 'a let Francesco tell the story. Max wants 'a to be a big brother, and Raoul likes to be threatened like a child. That's what 'a you should 'a know about those two's relationship. How 'a do I start on Miguel though-" Francesco sighed loudly with a small snicker. They never noticed Jeff and Lewis listening the whole time and were thus surprised as Lewis spoke up.

"I might be able to explain him somewhat" he said with a grin on his face which made Francesco wonder a little who could explain this in a more friendly way. "Southern Europeans-"

"He is 'a protective." Francesco quickly said.

"What, oh what, does this remind me off?" Lewis said playfully, mainly to Francesco.

"Hey, don't look at me Lightning, I'm clueless here." Jeff quickly said, his eyes switching around both Lightning, Francesco and Lewis.

Francesco snorted at Lewis, ignoring Jeff. "Miguel has a special eye for 'a Raoul, let's just say it like 'a that. More than what 'a Max has, but not yet 'a romantic." a slight pause followed with a scary staring contest between Lewis and Francesco.

"I want to know Lewis' variant of the story, must be more exciting-" Jeff started saying, but Lightning poked him with his elbow to make him quiet for now.

"It's the clearest if 'a you just look at 'a them interacting." Francesco slowly continued.

"I think I have a better way to explain the situation to McQueen" Lewis said. Both Jeff and Lightning realized this must be some sort of European drama soap shit which all European cars must know about. And the United Kingdom was still a part of Europe.

"I don't believe you 'a can have. I never 'a saw you interact with 'a any of those three? I don't believe you have any 'a friends apart from Jeff, what do 'a you know?"

"I am quite certain I have a few more true friends than you do Francesco. What is the last time you visited Miguel then? Anyway, Lightning-"

"You 'a know nothing, pathetic Brit, you don't even know them!"

"Just compare Miguel to Francesco!" Lewis said, still wearing a smug grin, which Francesco would love to hit at that very moment, if they weren't in public right now.

Lightning didn't get it yet though. Neither did Jeff. Yet. A few suggestive looks from Lewis suddenly made him realize that it was suddenly all about _him. _About Francesco and _him. _From the laughter Jeff suddenly erupted in, he knew what Lewis had meant as well. What Lewis meant was the way Francesco was looking at Lightning, it was somewhat how Miguel liked Raoul. Apparently.

The fact itself wasn't what was bothering both Lightning and Francesco, it was the fact that apparently both Lewis and Jeff knew what was going on more or less. Nobody should know this.

"It isn't all like 'a that." Francesco hurriedly continued, the temper boiling in his voice. Lightning wondered for a second if Francesco had ever gotten into a fight with either Raoul or Miguel. Max didn't seem to be someone to let himself getting dragged along in anger. Raoul seemed too happy and carefree to get into a fight, but he was French. Miguel seemed pretty temperamentful himself in general, a bullfighter attitude. He and Francesco getting into a fight must be really intense.

"You're wearing blinders, Francesco, you're too focused on Lightning's ass to notice, but they are getting closer as well." Lewis said, still grinning.

"It's 'a still different, besides what 'a do you know?" Francesco demanded Lewis, only holding Lightning tighter.

"I know I'm losing a bet!" both Lewis and Jeff started laughing and walked a little further away from them.

Lightning was a little lost on what to do, again. There was too much going on, again. He was only certain to not try to get out of Francesco's grip. It was really uncomfortable and honestly scary to be squeezed by Francesco in this mood, but he shouldn't give Francesco any reason to snap and go after Lewis.

Though it would surely give them answers on _how _they figured out what was going on.

Luckily for them, Max came over to tell them they were done and they were ready to go. Max and Raoul were both in an advantage here, while Miguel had a disadvantage here, therefore he needed their help this time.

Lewis and Jeff were still happy and excited as they got into their cars, whereas Francesco was still wearing a very dangerous frown. Lightning wondered while nobody else really noticed Francesco's temper boiling over. Were they so excited to ride that they didn't notice Francesco's anger? Lightning couldn't understand it, and for a few seconds worried if he perhaps paid _too much _attention to Francesco.

"Allons-y!" Raoul yelled, reminding Lightning to take the lead on their long ride around the area.

* * *

><p>I was rewatching Cars 2 parts <em>again <em>for this chapter (Tokyo party, which reminded me that Jeff actually called Lightning by his front name) and agaaain all the scenes with Francesco and Lightning

They are getting less subtle every time I watch them.

That was a useless authors note, but I felt like saying it.

to make this more usefull: I'm still open/needy/carving for ideas or requesstttsss

Thanks at least to FxL for the piggy-back-ride idea for Raoul (I will do my best to get them in a situation to make that happen, it's genius) and syani123 for making Lightning Jealous, which is soooo going to happen and anyone else who keeps on reviewing but to whom I haven't got anything personal to say!


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as they drove unto route 66, away from Radiator Springs, Lightning noticed his worries about everybody getting along were false. The group mixed again. Everybody formed random couples on the way chatting happily. Everyone except for Francesco at least. Raoul directly started driving next to Lightning to hear him out on practically everything involving the race and the area. The excitement was beaming from his face. Miguel stayed behind Raoul to keep a slight eye on him, while chatting with Lewis. Jeff and Max followed them and Francesco formed the tail of the group alone, still pouting. Lightning dearly wished his bad mood would drift away soon enough.

After a mile or 30 they went off-road, mainly because Raoul demanded them to go off-road. Miguel fell a bit behind so Max and Jeff went in front of them as they started to pull up on a slightly curvy mountain-road. It wasn't as rough as Raoul would have liked, this was more Max's territory. Raoul explained Lightning what made the three –or 4, if you included Francesco- of them getting along so well. Raoul himself was the greatest in Rallies, he was even better than Lightning on dirt (but his top-speed was much lower compared to Lightning's, so they are practically even on dirt). Max was an endurance Racer, grown up racing in the Black Forest. He was fine off-road, but lacking the 4-wheel-drive or special techniques, he wasn't as skillful on rallies as Raoul. Max rather went for the long off-road steady races. Miguel was a whole different story. His techniques were amazing; he was able to take the hardest turn faster than anyone else. His car wasn't as tough or fine as either Raoul's or Francesco's, making him neither capable of pulling anything off on the dirt, or making him fast enough to gain great lead throughout the course. A more balanced car, like Lightning, but still more focused on the most complicated parts of the track. His techniques were both elegant as skilful, as he was a matador in the pas. Francesco was the total opposite of anything Raoul did well, naturally. He couldn't take dirt. He didn't pull off great in the turns, but _mon dieu, _he was horribly fast.

As Lightning looked around, he clearly saw what Raoul had meant. Raoul was in full control of everything, but his top-speed of barely 125 mph was putting a great limit on him, Lightning already noticed. Max had a fairly easy time to keep up with them, as did Jeff. They were both touring-cars, more focused on endurance rather than smoothness and speed. Miguel had a quite harder time keeping up, much more than Lewis, and Francesco did surprisingly not-bad.

They kept on driving for another 50 miles on the unhardened roads between the cliffs before they returned to Radiator Springs, Max felt it would be irresponsible to go on much further without any checks on their tires, fuel and other parameters. Lightning stopped for a little while with the whole group to hear if they all agreed, which they all did.

Or Lightning supposed they all did, Francesco never spoke up. This must have been the longest time Lightning has ever seen Francesco quiet. The worst part was actually that there were another 5 cars between them and Lightning couldn't move back and Francesco wouldn't move forward. Lightning had no opportunity to ask him anything.

With this time Max on his side, Lightning led the way back to the town. It was a pretty straightforward way back, so Max and Lightning started driving a little faster down the road, just to get a kick out of it. Lewis, Jeff and Raoul picked up their pace as well, leaving Francesco and Miguel a little behind. Lightning decided he couldn't do anything right now making the situation any better, so he made a little race back to Radiator Springs for fun.

The first racers had already settled down completely and had changed into more comfortable clothes by the time Miguel and Francesco returned. They were gathered a little out of town, next to the cozy cone eating lunch Sally had prepared for all of them. Francesco drove on to Lightning's place to park his car and change clothes while Miguel could park close to the camp and chatted with everyone a little while before returning.

Most of them were already done while Francesco still hadn't shown up, Lightning for a long time though he was the only one to notice, until Jeff walked up to him, suggesting that Lightning should take a look perhaps. Lightning -rightfully- doubted Jeff's intention after what happened earlier that day, but had no choice but to agree with it. What kind of soap series where they creating?

Lightning, alone, walked back to his headquarters. A small fake smile rested on his lips as he greeted some people whom he didn't even know passed by, waving happily at him. He was afraid that Francesco wouldn't be as cheerful as them. It made him more nervous than anything.

Lightning first walked over to Francesco's camp, set behind his house to see if he was just hanging out there, but unfortunately enough he wasn't there. Lightning walked back to his headquarters and started to look for Francesco, calling out his name but gaining no response. Not knowing what mood he should Francesco to be in, he walked upstairs to the private part of his headquarters. It relieved him to finally see any traces of life inside of his house; his bathroom had been used. The door was still opened and the windows were fogged. The door to his bedroom was closed though. He knocked first, gaining a hum from the other side that he could enter.

He found Francesco to be laying on the bed lazily. It worried Lightning that he didn't even look up as he entered. He walked closer to Francesco. His warm brown eyes were fixed on the plafond of the room as he didn't move his almost naked body, he had been too lazy to put on anything more than some boxers.

"Are you alright, Francesco? We expected you to come back to eat something, so I came looking for you"

"Francesco felt like 'a taking a shower" He simply said.

Lightning kept watching Francesco's chest slowly rising and falling as a nearly-dead silence fell, the only sound coming from the airconditioner. There was something wrong with Francesco, he was certain of it.

"Is it all because of what Lewis said?" Francesco directly narrowed his eyes and nodded. "But you know it's just Lewis, Lewis together with Jeff, and they love to mess around-" Lightning stopped again, as he realized again what the situation exactly was. "Just forget about it okay, you're only giving them satisfaction if you get fed up."

"How did 'a they figure 'a that 'a much out?" Francesco mumbled. He closed his eyes completely and took a deep breath.

Lightning had no clue what the best way would be to talk to Francesco. The first thing he'd try was to get some more reaction out of the Italian. "Since when do you care about what they think? I thought you are an unashamed player?"

"Francesco doesn't 'a care- And Francesco is 'a not just a shameless player!" he shut his eyes tightly and scowled. "Francesco will 'a just be honest with 'a you, Lightning. You 'a know so 'a much already anyway. Francesco just started 'a liking how 'a we were getting along, but 'a now you know that it isn't our 'a secret Francesco was 'a worried that you might not want 'a me around you anymore. That is 'a the only problem."

It didn't surprise Lightning at all to hear that was bothering him, but he had nothing to say back to him about that. He _couldn't. _Something inside him pinched painfully when he even considered telling Francesco that he didn't love him. It pinched _really_ painfully. But neither could he say the opposite, as he was together with Sally. "So that's why you drove at the tail, and why you stayed behind with Miguel?"

"Si. You can 'a probably figure out 'a yourself about what we have 'a talked." Francesco said. Lightning understood. They had talked about both their relations probably, after hearing Lewis' comparision between them. As they used to be close friends, they were able to talk about it fairly easily with eachother.

Another silence fell. Francesco's gesture seemed to become looser by the second. Everytime he exhaled he nearly sighed audibly. He was losing hope. He lost hope in their normal friendship itself. After this incident, he feared that he had made Lightning so ashamed, they would never be able to be friends again.

"You are very caring though, thanks for that Francesco." Lightning tried to say, not being able to see his friend like this.

Francesco merely snorted in reply.

"What on earth do I need to tell you to make you stop behaving so pathetic?"

Francesco raised himself a little, startling Lightning with the sudden movement. His eyes were sharply focused on Lightning for a mere second. His gesture turned from stiff to a little more leaning sexy manner, his eyes changed from fierce to seducing with a matching grin. His whole composure wasn't as strong as it usually was though, he was still a little doubtful.

But the fact that Francesco wasn't only trying to lure Lightning into their bed was the factor which made Lightning go. It was the uncertainty. The way his shoulders were still hanging down a little, the way he wasn't able to give him the real smile he was capable off, those were the things which made Lightning to walk over to Francesco. Francesco held his breath hopefully. Perhaps Lightning was even more nervous about _them _than Francesco was. Lightning sat down on the side of the bed. Francesco didn't move yet, the thing he waited for was for Lightning to make a move.

Francesco's eyes captivated him. The warm brown color was by far the most beautiful eyecolor he had ever seen. Francesco's feelings sparked from his expression, he was like an open book. A very difficult open book however, he was complicated and with a deep hidden struggle. The hope was glinting in his eyes. Hope Lightning wanted to make true.

Something was pulling Lightning closer to Francesco to make their lips lock together. Letting himself being pulled along seemed to be the best thing to do. Giving into the pulling force felt good and to feel Francesco being happy made him happy himself in return. Their lips brushed against each other first, carefully. Their eyes were shut as they moved closer unto eachother. Fabric of Lightning's shirt tickled on Francesco's naked stomach as Lightning hovered over Francesco completely. One of Francesco's hand's touched Lightning's face as the other grabbed his t-shirt. Lightning touched the other's face as well with the hand he didn't need to support himself. Their lips moved together. Francesco's tongue slipped into Lightning's mouth, he was so needy to feel him.

Both of Francesco's hand slipped underneath Lightning's shirt, caressing his whole back and pulling him down so he laid down completely on Francesco's chest. Again, Lightning blamed the things taking him over to be Francesco's fault. It was his fault for being so attractive. The way Francesco replied to him, being so needy for him excited Lightning so much. His stomach was tingling and his hands were randomly touching his beautiful body. Soft moans, the airconditioner and the wet sound of kisses filled the room.

After a sweet final kiss, Lightning broke away from the kiss. Both their eyes opened up for a few seconds. They dazed at each other before Lightning shifted his head to place some kisses on Francesco's cheek. Francesco turned his head away to grant him more access to kiss down Francesco's throat and collarbone. Finally Lightning dropped down on Francesco's chest, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Francesco will 'a make you his," Francesco whispered as he kept holding Lightning lovingly. His hands never stayed still in place. Every inch of Lightning should be touched. His hand ruffled Lightning's butterscotch bangs while Lightning himself nuzzled Francesco's brown hair. "You will 'a love it,"

Absorbed into eachother they kept laying on the bed. It must have been for a pretty long time, as someone else rung the doorbell to check if everything was fine, wondering why it took them so long. Lightning wanted to get up. Francesco made sure however that they ended this with one short but fantastic kiss.

* * *

><p>that was a pretty... filled chapter if you ask me. while I usually keep one thing in one chapter, but splitting the return and the fluff seemed a bit forceful, besides the chapters would get too short and I have too many chapters anyway.<p>

I DO FINALLY FEEL LIKE I'M GETTING SOMEWHERE.

AND I'M WRITING WHILE I HAVE MY EXAM PERIOD, LIKE, WHILE I'M IN MY FINAL YEAR. AND I'M PWNING MY EXAMS SO YEAAAHHH.

I'll speed up after this, introduce Carla, Rip, Nigel and Shu as well, then more fun stuff, then the race, ?, profit.

ALSO: I found another pairing name for Lightning and Francesco. Lightnoulli, which sounds terribly cute. It just makes less sense like Lightesco. or Franlight. or idk. it just sounds awesome.


	17. Chapter 17

Sally had been kind enough to save some food for Francesco (she did need to use force though, Raoul, Max and Jeff were like garbage-cars with an endless stomach and endless apatite.) Lewis and Jeff had set off for some more practice. Or that's what they said they were doing. Max, Miguel and Raoul were still around, sitting around a map of the track we would do for the race itself. They must prepare for races together more often, as they didn't seem to have trouble that they were all a different category racer.

Lightning and Francesco joined them, Lightning not needing any preparation at all and Francesco also being able to fit in with the preparation of Miguel, Raoul and Max. It wasn't very long ago that Francesco started to hang around Miguel and the other European cars. They really were good friends and still are. From the party in Tokyo on though, Francesco knew he wanted to get around Lightning during international events. He was already curious for him after the phonecall with the mel dorado show, in which Lightning signed in for the tournament (through his anger at that moment, something happy shot through him when Lightning said he'd participate in the WGP) He naturally told his mother first, but Miguel was the second to hear it. Miguel was fine with mostly anything and was able to give him more of an advice than his mother (who just supported him with anything he did) Miguel told him to just go for it, even if it were only for the challenge itself. Francesco went for it and put his focus from that moment on, only on Lightning McQueen.

Sometime later, everybody went their own way mostly, like Lewis and Jeff did before. Lightning hung around Sally again, Francesco was soon off to practice somewhere, as was Miguel again. Raoul and Max (or just only Raoul) thought it was unnecessary to practice anymore today and were just running around the town together (or it was Raoul forcing Max to come along)

"See, Stickers, it's all unfolding nicely," Sally said as they were sitting in front of the Cone together. "You were overreacting after all."

"I wasn't overreacting! I was just nervous. It's going fine, up until now. There are still 4 racers who have to get here. The track might still be too difficult too. Being responsible for them sucks, Francesco is keeping me occupied forever-" Lightning closed his eyes for a moment. His heart was still racing after earlier today. He should be feeling guilty now, but he didn't feel guilty at all. Not even sitting next to his actual girlfriend while thinking about Francesco made him feel guilty, this really made him wonder how he could be such a jerk.

"He's really working on you, isn't he? It surprises me you didn't throw him out yet."

It took Lightning a little longer than it should to realize she probably meant 'working on your nerves' and not any other kind of 'working on him'. "It's easier to bear with him than to ditch him and don't forget I sort of own him something as he took care of me. Plus he makes great food." Lightning added with a snicker, to make sure Sally would understand the joke.

"Better than mine?" She smiled as well, which relaxed Lightning.

"He's Italian, so no doubt. Sorry Sal."

"So you're not going to eat at my place tonight?" She asked, making Lightning look up again surprised.

"Are you serious? Do you have some time?"

"No, but I certainly won't have later on, Carla and Rip will arrive tomorrow around dinner and Nigel will be here that same night. It'll just become busier and busier and I just want to have dinner with you, the two of us,"

"Of course-" _–I'd rather be with you than Francesco. –I'd rather spent my evening with you. –You are the best company I can wish –I'd rather have your food._

Nothing else could escape his lips.

"You don't sound convinced" She said a little monotone.

"I- of course I want to eat dinner with you Sal, I want to eat with you every day, breakfast, lunch, supper, go to bed together-" Lightning quickly said.

"Well even if you didn't want to, you had no choice. I already prepared for us." Sally repeated, she already sounded more cheerful again. "Never thought I'd have to prove myself over Francesco for you someday. Do you still like _my _fenders?"

"O-Of course they are! And you don't need to prove yourself either, Francesco could only dream to be so goodlooking as you are!" His heart ached slightly at this. He didn't understand what happened, he was with Sally. He loved Sally.

"What? You are saying- I'm not as good looking-"

"Francesco isn't even _that _good looking"

"It isn't much of a compliment anymore if you say that Stickers"

"It isn't? But you- he-"

"Stickers, please tell me if anything is wrong,"

"I-" He had no idea anymore what he could say at that point.

"Is he really working on you?"

Something in her voice clearly showed she meant another, in this situation worse, kind of 'working on'. The actual kind Francesco was doing. Lightning nodded admittedly in defeat.

"Lewis told me something about it-"

"Lewis needs more to fill his mouth than just the gap between his teeth." Lightning mumbled.

Sally giggled a little, "But I wanted to hear it from you as well. So it's true. I guess that does prove that he can make everybody love him. Ah, Stickers, you're blushing so much right now, you should see yourself!"

"Sally! How can you just laugh?" He felt both terribly embarrassed and frustrated.

"Stickers, I know you and I can see how you look at others. I know you're not joking around, so I have no reason to get mad at you. I mean, it wouldn't result in anything if you're serious. It'd just make it unnecessarily hard for you and you sure cannot use that right now, can you? I can only hope it's over when he leaves. I'll make it a hundred procent sure that you're mine only once this madness is all over. " she said, ruffling Lightning's hair roughly.

"Sal… how can I thank you?" Lightning was so terribly relieved upon hearing this. He instantly felt a lot better.

"Tell me my cooking is better than his," she said, laughing again.

"Will you become an Italian for me?"

"Nope. You'll just have to bear with me"

"Sorry Sal, not in a thousand years!" and Lightning as well started to laugh along as well as they spent the whole afternoon together in almost complete peace.

Peace for them.

Which meant Mater driving up and down the streets in a hurry as he was needed everything along with Red most of the time. Sarge and Sheriff were instructing some additional police forces on how the security was working (including testing of alarms) And a new one as well; either Raoul was bored or Max had a very unique kind of training, as they run along a few times as Raoul was riding on Max's back happily.

It was peaceful home for them.

* * *

><p>Okay, I have a loooooooot to say to you.<p>

Firstly, Sorry for Lightsal, if anybody is allergic to that. But I've put that subject down with this, and I'm REAALLY glad how I solved this. I can, in no normal circumstances, imagine Lightning to cheat on her. So. I've put it down. Whoohooo!

Second, please tell me you noticed the refereces to their actual conversations with or about Francesco from the movies. the fenders. goodlooking. please. if not. go and read back.

thirdly, I want to have a cars marathon with all of you so I can flail with you guys at everything. and rewatch it afterwards. and rewatch the scenes with Francesco. and rewatch them again. and again. Anybody with enough money to fly over to the Netherlands?

fourthly, I want to share this with you: http: / i41. tinypic. com/ vo4ksy. jpg Copy and take the spaces out

and fifth, I'm still in my exam period (duh. I said that yesturday too) and I have a day off tomorrow. so I wanted to start on my McQueen cosplay. but then I figured out I didn't have any paper anymore to draw the patterns on. and now I'm pissed. and in the meantime I'm flailing over Francesco. but I'm pissed too. I'll get some paper tomorrow (It's 9pm now where I live, no stores which sell that paper are open nearby) and try to figure out a way to amuse myself the rest of the evening.

maybe I should study for my very last exam which is Thursday. or Tuesday. the one that comes before Friday. I'm too lazy to look it up. And how the hell do you spell the day between Tuesday and Thursday. Fuck. I hate English-day-names. THE ONLY PART OF ENGLISH I HAVE NOT REALLY MASTERED. THE DAYS OF THE WEEK.

Hello I'm Lisa and I talk too much.

/ends ridiculously long a/n transmission now.


	18. Chapter 18

EVERYONE IS GAAAAYYY

except for Carla.

* * *

><p>As the evening came, the crowd came back as well. Sally and Lightning made sure everybody would get gathered again at Flo's where they could have dinner with all 6 of them. Gathering everyone to Flo's turned out to be pretty easy, except for Francesco who demanded to eat with Lightning. After some struggling, Francesco finally stopped and agreed to not-eat-with-Lightning. He didn't have problems to eat with the other racers, not at all, but he simply wanted Lightning to be there as well.<p>

The evening flowed by pretty easily after that. Sally was still keeping Lightning's mood up and tried to give him some more confidence that the race would go by just fine. Some confidence Lightning really needed this moment.

Everybody started to go their own way afterwards again. Most of them went out of town to enjoy the last few hours of sunshine. Only Lewis and Jeff kept hanging around town as far as Lightning knew, but this time, Lightning just left them and went home himself.

Tiredly he walked to the bathroom again and opened the water to fill the bath. After pouring in some soap as well he slowly started undressing. All different kinds of tension were working on him and it would only get worse now. The only relatively good thing was that he wouldn't get into a fight with Sally. He still doubted if it was a good thing that even she allowed Francesco to get close to him.

As soon as the tub was filled Lightning got in, hoping to relax a little. For a tiny moment he dropped underwater completely to refresh himself. His limbs were limply hanging in the water. The feeling always managed to relax him. With his eyes closed, he tried to just keep laying in the hot water for a decent amount of time, not worrying.

The first thing, laying in the bath, was pretty easy to do, but the second was ridiculously hard. He couldn't just stop thinking in general and his mind always brought him to Francesco. He remembered he didn't close the bathroom door and thought of Francesco. Not locking the door couldn't hurt, could it? No, Francesco wouldn't lower himself after this afternoon. It had become very clear that Francesco seriously cared about their friendship or relationship or whatever ship they might be on. Francesco wouldn't try anything, not before the race. The worst he could do was open the door to let the heath escape or bug him in other ways, but nothing bad.

Lightning turned out to be right. Francesco didn't try anything more. He did kept stalking Lightning the next couple of days, but nothing bad. He did keep sleeping with Lightning every evening and they did kiss another few times. It was simply enjoyable like that. A lighthearted façade before the race. The race everybody was looking so much forward too.

The arrival of the last 4 racers went pretty smooth thanks to Sally's effort. Rip and Carla had their own colorful arrival while the others were busy having supper together. Sally made sure everything went well. Shu and Nigel came later that night while everyone was asleep, they waited for eachother at the airport, so they wouldn't have to drive alone.

The next days, the last two days before the race seemed cheerful, but in reality they were busy days. Stressful days. Everybody tried to get as much practice as they could, causing Lightning to be very occupied.

The evening before the final day before the race they threw a sort-of-party for the sole reason they were all together. Besides, everybody could really use a way to release all the stress and energy. They were allowed to use the grounds of the drive-in-theatre so they wouldn't bother anyone in town and were able to put on some music.

It was all Carla's idea to set up some party, or rather her plan. Judging her outfit, she had been prepared for a party. She looked absolutely fantastic. Lightning was glad Sally already went to bed, because the way Carla was prancing around was something that _would _upset her. Rip seemed to have gotten along very well with Carla for the past time, as they were together the whole evening. Carla was still being Carla, just as Francesco was still being Francesco. They were both flirtingly walking around, somewhat to Lightning's dislike.

The grounds of the theatre were packed, as other guests invited themselves. Some other folks from radiator springs were around and spectators who came for the race also picked up the opportunity to get around the racers. It was just one simple, cheerful party. Ramone and Flo had arranged some drinks and Shu took responsibility for the music.

Everybody was just getting along and having fun. After a few glasses of wine everybody started to loosen up completely. For once, Francesco even let Lightning alone. Mater quickly took his chance to chat up with Lightning again.

The time flew by. At a certain point that night the first small scene occurred. Miguel, according to Rip, took his chance with Raoul. Lightning directly scanned the area but couldn't spot either of them around. He could only find Max, who didn't look pleased anymore.

"What's wrong, you don't look very relaxed?" Lightning asked as he walked up to him.

"Vat's vrong? I believe everybody knows right now." Max growled. Lightning was again surprised how hard his accent sounded. "Have you seen them?"

Lightning shook his head. "I heard it from Rip, but he didn't tell me where, sorry. Say, how much do you care about Raoul? Francesco said you were like a big brother to him or something, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"Too bad it's all the truth. I did saw it," Max looked away for a second again and then faced Lightning again. "Ja, Francesco did actually put that nicely. Do you have Geschwister? Siblings?" Lightning again shook no, so Max continued, "It's hard to explain how it feels. Vell, to put it simply, it sucks to see Miguel digging out Raoul's mouz. That Spaniard has no manners. Raoul somevhat vants it though, so I can't do anything." Max said frustrated.

He stood up and suddenly walked off to get another beer. Lightning scanned the crowd again meanwhile. Of course Miguel and Raoul were nowhere to be found. The opposite could be said from Francesco and Carla who were flirting in the middle of the attention. Francesco was flirting with everyone, as was Carla. Lightning wanted to look away from them but he couldn't. It bugged him a lot to see Francesco acting as freely, even though he always behaved that way.

"It's sure getting more interesting as it gets later, doesn't it?" Max said upon his return, taking some sips from his beer. "Vould you've liked a glass as vell? I forgot to ask,"

"I'm fine, I don't really drink beer anyway," Lightning said, not taking his eyes of Francesco.

"So, Jeff and Lewis vere right about you and Frances too?" Max asked, drinking his beer thirstily.

It took Lightning a second again to register Max's way of calling Francesco, especially due to his accent. "I don't know what they said," Lightning said awkwardly, forcing himself to look back to Max instead of Francesco.

"Vell, that you two are mad for each other. I first thought they were just trying to stir up even more among us, but the vay you just looked at him seemed pretty jealous." He snickered and wiped away the white bubbles of beer out of his moustache, "I vould know."

"This is ridiculous," Lightning had turned very bright red meanwhile in shame, "What's wrong anyway, is _everyone _suddenly gay? I- Do you know how confusing this is? I _am _in a relationship, and happy, for god might know how long! Besides, I thought you should be a whole different kind of jealous?"

Max sighed a little, still with a small smile, "No, our cases aren't quite the same, but vat on earth _is_ going on between you two?"

Lightning's eyes shifted back to Francesco again, to see him still having fun. His eyes quickly returned to Max's eyes. "I don't know. I think he seriously loves me-" Max offered his beer with a slight smile and Lightning quickly accepted it to get something down his throat. "I guess you understand that he is… likable"

Max simply nodded and walked off to get himself a new beer again. Lightning looked down in the half-empty pint beer and drunk some more. He was sort of happy about talking up with Max somehow, as he was relatively serious but still able to slip a smile. Besides, it was nice to speak to other sometime as well. He often just kept on talking privately with Jeff, Lewis and Francesco because Francesco always insisted. There was barely time to get to know all of the other racers. Rip luckily chatted up to everyone, but he noticed that Shu and Nigel were pretty reserved. Carla was also hard to miss, just like Raoul, but both for different reasons. Carla was able to grab the attention of everyone even better than Francesco, as she was a _she_. The only pair of boobs in the world grand prix were a powerful pair. Raoul was simply very active, causing him to be the center of attention as well sometimes.

"How serious is Frances vit you?" Max asked him as he returned, watching Lightning seriously.

"Very," Lightning honestly said, "are you able to keep a secret? There's something I haven't really been able to get off my chest."

"Ja, just say it, I'm good in keeping secrets and I might even be able to help you if you vant." Max definitely had some trustworthy aura.

"I've been pretty nervous about all this, to organize a race here. Both about the planning itself and the impression, what all you guys would think. I got pretty sick the days in advance of Lewis and Jeff's arrival, as they were first to come. I felt much better as soon as they were around, being all happy and making fun. But I wasn't healthy yet. I was actually still having a ridiculous fever. We were doing fine and were having fun, driving around a bit before Francesco showed up as well, way too early." Lightning remembered his little accident and decided to leave that detail out, "and right from his arrival he started messing around. Of course he didn't know I felt like crap, but he found out soon enough. Because Sally was busy, he directly offered to take care of me while I wasn't feeling well, so he did. He took care of me at home for a couple of days, making me food, keeping me warm and everything."

Max had started to smile again, "Sounds like he seriously likes you alright. You may count your blessings for him taking care of you and not using you."

Lightning returned a small smile at the reassurance. It was really relieving to tell Max, even though they didn't talk that often, as he really seemed to understand the case and maybe even more important: he knew how Francesco was. "It was great." He said softly. He finished his beer and with his voice once again reassured he continued, "He somewhat invited himself at my place meanwhile. I didn't really have a reason to thrown him out, so he's still staying here. In the next days, while I was sick and while I was feeling better, he went further from hugs to kisses," Lightning closed his eyes blissfully, thinking back with a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Did he vent further than that as well?" Max asked, his tone serious enough for Lightning again.

"No," he swallowed and threw a quick look around to see if nobody else was enjoying their conversation. "I do believe he wants to and actually planned for it after the race. He said something like wanting to take me as his trophy… " warm shivers once again went down his spine.

"Sounds like him alright," Max finished his beer as well, "I don't really have anything to say to you to which could conform you. You shouldn't really vorry though, as he seems all very serious about you. He von't use you. And one more thing, he von't disappoint you if you end up in bed vith him. Believe me."

* * *

><p>Okay. This took me unreasonably long, as I had no clue where to end the chapter. I actually left this thing open for a week, not deciding where to put the end, and wrote the next 2 pages already. Shame on me.<p>

I'm somewhat happy with the things I put in for Max. I didn't plan on doing so much with Max, but it just went this way. I'd want to throw in more in of either Raoul or Miguel (Rather Raoul than Miguel though, Miguel already had something with Francesco a few chapters ago, remember, they were talking with eachother when Francesco was pissed.) But yeaaahh I don't have any chance to do so yet-

Max is so much fun too. And I'm enjoying writing a German character way too much and being able to speak fluent German also makes me a little too happy as being Dutch myself. Though I'm terrible in learning languages, I do find it cool to say I speak fluent Dutch, English and German (which are my languages for my middle/highschool/pre-university-school-thing) and I had French for 3 years, Latin for 2 years, and Ancient Greek for 1 year. You can actually have all these 6 languages at my school at the same time, all for your diploma. In the North of the Netherlands you can even get 7 languages, as they speak Frisian as well. But what I wanted to say is Germans stink and stole our bikes and are bratwurst eating idiots. Gotta love your neighbor countries.

MiguelxRaoul in the next chapter, more Max and jealous Lightning!

I like blurting out random stories. Maybe I should put a warning somewhere like 'Watch out, bullcrap in the author notes!'

Also my girlfriend is going to Italy next week. (to motherfucking Tuscany)

I want to go back to Italy tooooo. but we're going to Greece this summer. But I want Italy. Next time I'll be in Italy will be in 2 years on my fieldwork at the University probably and 2 years is loonnngggg. Any Italians here that want to adopt me?


	19. Chapter 19

I've been mixing up some things Max said here from proper English to a sentences based off the German order of words in a sentence.

Just because I could. So be warned. Nothing big though

* * *

><p>"You-?" Lightning asked, a little shocked by what Max just said. Did he mean that he went to bed with Francesco? It shouldn't surprise Lightning so much that Francesco has been active with a lot of other's too, but it still surprised Lightning to hear it from someone like Max.<p>

Max just nodded as he pulled Lightning's arm. They walked over to the bar again, not saying a word before they both had another drink, Lightning this time just taking a coke. "That thing about me and Frances together was just messing around. That was already great, imagine how vonderful he'll be to you, as he truly loves you"

Lightning's eyes once again went back to Francesco, who was still hanging around with Carla. Rip seemed to have joined them. Or he just joined Carla, which seemed to be his main intrest.

"That's just him, valking around and flirting vith everyone. If he'd act like that vit you, you'd better try and dump him. You're more." Max said grimly, looking in the same direction as Lightning. "vould you mind coming vith me to take a look how Raoul is doing?"

Lightning looked at Max for a little while again, "You're not having it easy, are you? I'll come and tell me what I could do for you." Lightning said. It felt weird to offer the German something while he still barely knew him. Max was just easy to befriend and thrust. He was pretty kind and open, but more importantly, he was a good person. Therefore Lightning wanted to help him.

"Ich mache's gut. Danke." He said before walking off to where Raoul and Miguel should be. Lightning figured out it meant he was doing good. "They vere around here when I first saw them," he said as they walked in a corridor of the old ticket-vender building. Max was right, as they could soon hear the two southern-European countries talking with each other. While Lightning rather kept his pace down, or even wait out of their sight, Max confidently busted in to see what they were up to. Lightning joined Max as he wanted to stay by Max's side, just like Max had asked, even if he didn't like busting anyone.

"Salut, Max," Raoul said a little doubtful. "Oh, and McQueen- Salut,"

Raoul was standing between the wall and Miguel, who had embraced the shorter French boy. Miguel looked slightly annoyed but tried to stay collected as he watched his intruders.

"'ow did you find us? Were we too loud?" Raoul asked, his face flushing brightly red.

"Rip busted you a vhile ago and he told me you vere here. I vas just checking if Miguel behaved… enough" Max said, stepping back slightly again.

"Let me guess, everybody knows it already now?" Miguel asked, his eyes shifting between Lightning and Max angrily.

"Ja, you've got that right. Ve'll leave you two alone again, Miguel" Max threw the Brunette a dangerous look before walking off again, Lightning slightly confusedly followed him. "Sorry if you didn't like seeing that," he said to Lightning afterwards as they walked back to the party itself.

"I'm rather sorry for you you had to see that,"

Max didn't smile this time. "I vas prepared to vitness something vorse,"

As they walked back to the bar, the couple was suddenly stopped. Lightning was even more surprised to see it was Francesco who came along. They were about to simply say hi to him but he already started. "Where did 'a you two come from?"

"Ze old ticket building," Max simply said, noticing the suspicious look on Francesco's face. "You didn't miss anything about Raoul and Miguel, did you?"

Francesco's mouth formed a little 'o' as his eyes kept traveling between them. "Si, Francesco heard. We could have 'a waited for that to 'a happen. What did 'a you see them do?"

"Nothing more than hugging by the time we looked. But judging from Raoul's face they did do something," Max said truthfully.

Francesco's eyes drifted back to Lightning and he started smiling, "Are 'a you having a good time 'a Lightning? Francesco does 'a miss being with 'a you,"

"_You _seem to be enjoying yourself perfectly fine, but I'm fine too, just chatting up with others," Lightning said, trying not to think too much about Francesco's flirting.

Francesco smiled, "Of 'a course Francesco enjoys himself! With all these 'a people around," he didn't finish the sentence but just looked sexily at Lightning. Lightning turned a little redder and looked away in Max's direction. "Come over as 'a well, Lightning, later 'a tonight, and you too 'a Max. Francesco hasn't spoken with 'a you for way 'a too long! Ciao!" He said with a small wave as he walked off with his cocktail.

Max let out another sigh as he got himself another beer. "Anything for you?" Max asked Lightning again.

Lightning doubted a moment between getting a wine or a coke, before deciding to keep furthermore sober. "Just a coke for me," Lightning said, receiving the served drink quickly. "So you don't have an eye on anyone?" Lightning asked, not wanting to have to tell anything more, so he asked Max to continue. Hopefully with a somewhat happier story.

"Ja, there's a local girl I somevhat like. She vorks at the bar in my hometown and I took her on a few dates. I'm pretty serious about her, but I'm probably even more often away from my home town than you are. Therefore haven't we really got something together yet… But it seems pretty hard to both have a career and a relationship at the same time anyvay, so I'll just see what happens. You're not going to pity me for anything, are you? I'm really happy vith my life right now, even if Miguel is screwing around with Raoul, or anything else."

Lightning smiled at him, "Nice to still hear that. I just hoped for a nice, more cheerful story. Where did you meet her?"

"At the bar." Max said matter-of-factly as he rolled his eyes. "I began getting along with her during the Oktoberfest last year. Ve planned on getting together this Oktoberfest as vell, but that vas during the Grand Prix as you could guess. I first believed there would be a race hosted at my place too, but they screwed that plan, unfortunately enough." Lightning nodded as if he knew that, even while he didn't. The reason he probably never heard about the older plans was because he signed up last minute. "You would have loved it, I think. Did you ever race in the woods?"

"No, but I do believe it would be awesome. It must still be different from here right?"

Max rolled his eyes again and nodded, "Natürlich, it might both be offroads, but this is a desert while the forest is a lot vaster and not so dry. It's quite a lot easier. But it's also darker and harder to navigate, as you can't see far ahead. Maybe I could try to do some small race with all 11 of us at my place, like this. See how you all get covered in mud." He said as he erupted in Laughter. "Besides, who knows if we're still getting a real World Grand Prix next year? After that _Scheiße _with Axelrod, I'm not sure."

"Hopefully so, I'm in no matter what this time!" Lightning said laughingly. "Or we'll just keep on organizing these things ourselves. Everybody will probably get a kick to organize this sort of thing. It's a load of work, but absolutely worth it."

"The end of September and the start of October are already claimed though, if we're organizing it ourselves." Max said sternly. Lightning laughed back at him, but Max didn't react anymore. His eyes and mind had turned to a complete different direction. Lightning noticed and looked the way Max did and directly saw what was up. Miguel and Raoul had returned from their private moment. "'tschuldigung," he said as he walked off again, to Miguel and Raoul. Lightning felt like it was too much of a personal matter so he didn't follow Max. He'd hear it later anyway.

* * *

><p>I really wrote more than I realised, so here's another chapter.<p>

Drama isn't done yet, this is my little playground with the characters, so I'm using it!


	20. Chapter 20

Lightning's eyes scanned the crowd again. His eyes never met those of Francesco. He wasn't sure anymore if he was glad to not meet his eyes or if he was furious for Francesco ditching him, after what Max told him. Francesco did play around openly, that was who he simply was. But not with Lightning. It should be a good sign and in all honesty, Lightning expected to be relieved once Francesco would stop bugging him, but he didn't feel relieved at all. He uncomfortably rubbed his arm looking around. It felt weird to stand alone here.

Lightning saw Luigi and Guido somewhere near Francesco and Carla, probably admiring them. Over the years, Lightning had learnt however he would never be able to beat up anything Italian to them, so he'd just avoid them for now. He knew that Sheriff, Sarge and Fillmore were somewhere near the entrance, just to keep things under control, but they were probably discussing stuff Lightning wasn't interested in right now. Mater was lost, Lightning hadn't seen him since the beginning of the party. Mater had the ability to enjoy himself with pretty random shit and he could randomly disappear to do something he felt like doing. Moreover, he had the most mysterious sleeping habits. He might be insomniac one day, spurting with energy or get sleepy all of a sudden while they were having fun.

Lightning had never been happier to see Rip hurrying his way. Whatever he was up to was most of the time a surprise, something Lightning was definitely up to. "McQueen!" He called as he looked around again, his eyes scanning all of the other racers who were already in duo's talking, Carla and Francesco of course, and Nigel was checking upon Shu's music collection, Lightning was the only one really available to talk. "You're not going to believe this, seriously, did somebody throw Viagra or something in the drinks?"

Lightning threw him a very confused look, "What are you talking about Rip? Viagra? Why on earth-"

Rip had already grabbed his phone from his pocket and showed Lightning a picture. "What-" Lightning muttered as he studied the picture. Two people kissing each other, no matter how you looked at it. Oddly enough, Jeff and Lewis on the picture, again no doubt about that. "You must be kidding…"

"Sure there's nothing in these drinks-? I don't drink alcohol, so-" Rip started as he sniffed my coke, which was just a coke.

"No of course not! We don't use any of that shit, but gosh, what is this? Are Lewis and Jeff together now as well? Where did you see them?" Lightning said, getting a little suspicious as Rip both caught Miguel with Raoul and Lewis and Jeff now.

"Actually this was in Jeff's tent, I just went back to mine to change my shirt for a sweater. It gets awfully cold here in the evenings!" Lightning rolled his eyes at this. "And they were kissing even more feverishly than Miguel and Raoul." He said, a mixture between excited and disturbed. "All these guys kissing-"

For a small moment Lightning was a little afraid of Rip busting guys kissing, what if he somehow busted Francesco and him? Not like the secret hadn't leaked yet, but I'd still be awkward to be busted while making out.

"Wait…" Rip said after a short moment of silence. "Say, McQueen, I heard this rumor about you and Francesco-"

"It's true." Lightning quickly said.

"Francesco actually fucked you while you have a girlfriend?" Rip said, even more shocked.

"What? Who told you that! _That's _not true! We-We're flirting, that's all." Lightning spit out hastily. Rip still looked a little disturbed. He was probably the most controversial here, even though he was the youngest. As coming from New Geareandia, an ex-colony from Europe, he wasn't brought up as free as the rest of us (Followed by Shu, who was also raised in a strict manner) but Rip still tried his best to come along. It was just a great, unrealistic dream for him that came true during the World Grand Prix. The honor, the glitter, all of it still felt like a weird dream for him. He never expected to get where he was now as he was very modest.

Rip shook his head a little, his eyes not-so-discreetly flashing to Francesco. "Wait, he flirts with everyone."

Max surely offered him a better kind of conversation.

"So does Carla, but I believe you two are also flirting." Lightning quickly said. He was still very grateful that the alcohol didn't make him fuzzy or anything. He was still able to think completely straight and talk even better. Perfect.

Rip didn't really have anything to say back after that. "I guess so." After a small sigh the youngest racer chirped again with a smile, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Nobody would disagree with that." Lightning said, giving Rip a small smile.

Whatever was going on between him and Francesco kept bugging him non-stop. He even feared this mindgame could cause him to lose to Francesco at the race.

"But Rip, where did you say you saw Jeff and Lewis? Jeff's tent?"

"Yeah, it was in Jeff's. What are you going to do then? You're surely not going to bust them, are you?" Rip asked, a little doubtful.

"I am just going to check it and decide whether to bust them or not after that. I think I have the right to know" Lightning said with a chuckle.

The number of similarities around him started to show really clearly. He first noticed the fact about Carla and Francesco flirting around while both Carla and Francesco were more or less together, or were at least more or less in love. Now, Lightning also noticed the same scenario he was going into as Max with Miguel and Raoul. Lightning might not be befriended with Jeff and Lewis just as long as Max, Miguel, and Raoul were friends, but he thought he had the right to know what was going on between them.

Lightning could understand that Rip was getting a little freaked out from everybody suddenly getting close.

Rip gave Lightning a deadpanned nod as he walked off to probably tell someone else what was going on. The glass of coke was still half-full as Lightning left it on one of the tables, walking away hurriedly. Sheriff called after him as he ran out of the gates but he didn't stop. He needed to see Jeff and Lewis himself, so he'd better hurry.

With great caution he strolled on the roundabout of the Cozy Cone, scanning the large tents set out behind the usual Cone-hotels. He really appreciated everyone to show off so clearly whom each tent belonged to. On one end were the tents of Lewis and Jeff, set up beside each other. The reddish black of Lewis stood out a lot between the colorful tents of Jeff and Rip next to it. Rip's was the brightest tent of them all as his flag was so colorful. Jeff was up next on the list of 'most colorful'. The third position would be a fight between Carla and Miguel.

The only lit tent was Jeff's. Quiet, to not be noticed by either Sally or Jeff and Lewis he approached their tent. Both of their voices could be heard as he came closer, without any doubt. What they were doing was still a mystery to him. They could also be simply chatting and laughing. As Lightning further approached the tent he could distinct their voices better and better, to the point he could actually follow their conversation. The concept of them kissing or whatsoever seemed very likely, not taking into account Lightning couldn't really believe those two to have anything. He couldn't even imagine Jeff and Lewis doing anything with each other for the simple reason of experimenting. Soon enough however, Lightning could hear the unmistakable sound of wet kisses coming from their tent.

Instead of first peeking through the windows, Lightning announced he was coming in, trying to sound casual and not accusing. It felt wrong to just spy on them. They audibly gasped and Lewis even cursed softly. Not sure what he was about to see, he entered Jeff's tent.

Jeff and Lewis both just got up from the improvised couch in the front-tent. Lightning slightly wondered why they even were in the front-tent and not in the back. Jeff's sweater was thrown over a nearby chair, their hair was slighty messed up and both were burning red. Lewis was glowering at Lightning while Jeff was rather astonished.

Why was this whole week such drama? Lightning hopelessly wondered.

"What'cha doing here McQueen?" Jeff asked him, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, checking what you two did to scare the living shit even more out of Rip." Lightning said, his eyes flickering through the room restlessly.

"Put your shirt on," Lewis said quietly as he elbowed Jeff. "And what are you talking about? Rip? As in Rip Clutchgoneski? What does _he _have to do with it?

Lightning sighed and forced his eyes to stay focused on Lewis now. "The poor boy just busted the second pair of boys kissing in secret, or whatever you were doing. But either way, you're busted."

Lewis just looked a little disgusted. "When did he see us then? And who did he tell?"

"Not so long ago, he told me first, but everyone probably knows by now." Lightning rubbed his arm awkwardly, wanting to push on about the matter, but not sure how to do so.

"Seriously Lewis, I told you we should've stayed, we missed Francesco kissing Lightning!" Jeff said laughingly as he pulled his sweater back over his head.

"Wha- What?" Lightning gaped at him, needing a few second to realize that both Jeff and Lewis must've missed all about Raoul and Miguel. "Don't go assuming things!"

"You kissed him?" Lewis asked, a little bit amused.

"Shut up. It were Miguel and Raoul I was talking about." Lightning said, earning confused looks from both of them. Jeff was the first one to crack into laughter however.

"Fuck, I told ya, we missed something!" Jeff said.

Lewis couldn't laugh about it however, he was still too pissed about getting caught.

"How nice, all the European guys are falling in loooove" Jeff said as he teasingly poked Lewis, hoping to make him snap out of that seriousness, though it just resulted in his hand being slapped away. "Lewis, just chill, you were the one too impatient to go to the back anyway." Lewis just growled back at him, not pleased with Jeff announcing any details.

"How long-" Lightning started, "Damn I never believed Rip was actually telling the truth about you two-"

Rip was right about too many things tonight.

"Well, pretty long. We're just better in not making it as obvious as your pizza boy"

"And ohhh, the news is out now. Thank you, thank you. " Lewis said sarcastically.

"Well, very cool I get to hear that from Rip, out of everybody. And just shut up about the whole Francesco thing okay?" Lightning said, also slightly annoyed.

"Well, shut up about us too." Lewis snapped.

"Sheesh, we're not even serious." Jeff rolled his eyes as he pinched Lewis' side

"Others will think we are."

"Or we pretend Rip was seeing things- Lightning, you'll keep it a secret right?" Jeff asked him smilingly.

Lightning would've said yes, but for not just yet. "So, you get to spread all this about Francesco's crush on me, AND make it seem like I'd be into him as well, but I have to keep something you guys hid for me a secret?"

Lewis just kept looking nasty at Lightning while Jeff's face actually dropped. "Uhm, shit, you've got a point there." Jeff mumbled. "But about the part we didn't tell you anything, that's mainly because there isn't anything between us. It's just that Friends with Benefits thing, we're really just fucking around." Lewis walked off meanwhile, sighing heavily, to grab a beer from the minibar.

"I'd never have guessed" Lightning mumbled again, his eyes following Lewis.

"Because we're not in love. I guess." Jeff snickered. "Or are we, little British sunshine of mine?"

"Your faggyness somehow surprises me everytime. That means no." Lewis said as he drunk his beer on the other side of the tent.

Jeff mood wasn't harmed at all. "And like I said, even if I'm acting like a fag I'm still more subtle than your pizzaboy. Oh, wait. Sorry 'bout that. Please help us out with telling everybody Rip is a lying shit, please?"

"Maybe you should try licking lightning's feet like the fag you are, to persuade him." Lewis suggested.

"No!" Jeff and Lightning said at the same time, "Seriously, look at this place, his feet must be sandy. Or muddy if he's busy. Eww." Jeff continued.

"Really, you guys are the worst." Lightning sighed, but then smiled. "But well, that sure cleared something up. _Fags._" Jeff smilingly stuck his tongue out. "I'd help you, but he has a nasty proof." Lightning continued.

"Proof?" Lewis directly repeated. "As in?"

"A very clear picture. I wouldn't even have bothered checking up you two if it weren't for that picture. No way, I wouldn't just believe him about you two kissing. But he had that picture and it showed you two clearly kissing." Lightning explained.

Jeff and Lewis fell quiet again. It would be a nasty job to still snatch Rip's mobile away from him to delete the picture, so there was little they could still do. Or was there?

* * *

><p>I should really hurry up and get back to the plot.<p>

This thing just hit page 50 in word.

Please tell what you think, even if it's getting shitty because I'm just screwing around- Please?


	21. Chapter 21

Maybe there's slight alcohol abuse in this chapter. and maybe that has some complications in the next chapter. Just warning.

and maybe this is where the rated-T part might be needed to be put into a M-rating. almost. aalmoosst. I'll proper warn you when the real M parts are coming up and such, and I'll try to somehow find a way so you can just skip past that part and continue the normal story. but nothing of that in this chapteeerrrr.

* * *

><p>"Well, let's get back to the party." Lewis said, unannounced breaking the dreadful silence.<p>

Jeff nearly jumped up from his seat and Lightning also watched him oddly. "We're just walking in?"

"Let's say we were just messing around, as if we deliberately wanted to shock Rip. Sound legit, right?" Lewis said, a lot more relaxed again.

"That actually sounds really convincing," Lightning said snickering. "Glad you're good with talking yourself out of things. So, what do I have to do with that?"

"Well, you were at the party to check for us if everything went according to plan." Jeff suggested.

"He's been here too long for that." Lewis stated.

"What do you mean?"

"If he knew about the creep-out-rip-thing, he'd just walk up here, tell us Rip was shocked and telling everyone, and we'd laugh and return. That shouldn't take as long as this half hour. There are two plausible reasons Lightning's here for this long. The actual reason which is that he didn't knew anything and we went on explaining it all, or the reason which fits into the current drama Rip is causing right now." Lewis said, handing all three of them another beer with a sly smile.

"Lewis, seriously, you have a mastermind." Jeff said snickering, opening his beer.

"Wait, what did you mean?" Lightning asks confused.

"It'd screw our first excuse though." Lewis said, to which Jeff raised his shoulders as he drunk his beer.

Lightning raised his eyebrow, only earning chuckles from both Lewis and Jeff. "Drink, this'll be wonderful, Lightning."

Lewis pulled Lightning on the coach between himself and Jeff. The three of them just finished their drinks in silence. Jeff and Lewis both grinned and relaxed, while Lightning still wondered what Lewis was up to. When they were all finished with their can of beer Lewis got up.

"Your … _Pizzaboy_" Lewis began, making Jeff laugh and Lightning just groan a little, "will be jealous. Extremely. So if you don't want him to be jealous, say it now, then we're busting my new plan and return to the first: make it a joke." Lewis said, the dangerous grin only growing wider, the gap between his front teeth showing subtly.

"It sounds interesting enough, what's the rest of the plan?" Lightning asked, his heart beating somewhere in his throat.

"Then we'll stir things up. We'll make them think that you joined us. As in a threesome." Lewis said. Lightning seriously wondered what kind of mind Lewis actually had, but it sounded very much fun to do.

"Why don't we just _have_ a threesome?" Jeff asked bluntly.

"Because I don't to end up on a pizza, or chopped and put into Pasta, or be subjected to any of Francesco's wrath in general." Lewis calmly explained.

"You could also just say 'No, I'm not going to make out with McQueen' right away." Lightning said, his face flushing.

"Did your Pizzaboy seriously touch you already?" Jeff asked.

"No!"

"He'd seriously hate us if we'd touch your spaghetti before he did." Jeff stated.

"Exactly, Jeff. So-"

"Fuck you both, are you seriously considering-?" Lightning asked, his face turning completely red.

"Friends with benefits, right?" Jeff laughed. "Aww, we're going to pretend we did it anyway, so he's gonna chop us into tiny pieces of macaroni anyway"

"The food jokes are getting lame, Jeff." Lewis interrupted as he sat down beside Lightning again. "Well, do you want to put up this joke with us? Me and Jeff are the only ones in danger of getting hurt."

"You two- seriously- you're hopeless." Lightning sighed.

He felt very uncomfortable with Jeff and Lewis now. His guts felt like they were twisting violently within his belly. It was a very weird thing to do and he couldn't imagine how he could ever _pretend _anything like a threesome ever happened. The though however of Francesco finding this out was too wonderful. There wasn't a lot he could think of that would genuinely make him flip. He wasn't sure if he'd be upset, but Francesco would surely be shocked, confused and angry. The opportunity was just too perfect.

"Alright, how are we bringing it?" Lightning asked.

Lewis eyes started beaming as he jumped up. "Which size rather, S or M?" he asked.

"Do S." Jeff said to Lewis. "I want him to wear something belonging to you. That'd be weirder than something of mine. Besides, you have a S right? Look how scrawny he is. I've a larger size than Lewis, so." Jeff said as he pulled Lightning's arm to feel it. "Okay, not completely skinny. Nice." He said laughingly.

Lewis nodded. "Good point. Well, shirt off, McQueen. We'll wash anything dirty off it, so you have to wear a sweater of mine now." He said as walked off to grab one of his own sweaters, of course black with yellow borders and his flag printed on the back. As Jeff and Lightning both raced for the stars and stripes, it was their idea to put on Lewis' vest.

Lightning pulled his own sweater out as he directly started to shiver. Jeff teasingly whistled at him. "God, Jeff, screw you." Lightning said, embracing himself against the cold.

"Oh, please do so." Jeff fake moaned. "Oh, _Lightning, yes, yes_" Lightning quickly shut him up with throwing his sweater in his face.

"McQueen, catch!" Lewis called out as he threw the sweater Lightning directly slipped on. "if you don't mind me asking, will he see you _partly_ naked tonight? Oh, and maybe I should try calling you Lightning too, like Jeff and Francesco also do"

"What, oh, wait, I'm the odd one to call you Lightning? I never even realized I call you Lightning, while Lewis calls you McQueen. Weird!" Jeff laughed as he examinated Lightning sweater, and smelling it. "_Oh Lightning, I loooveee your smell._"

"I don't really mind what I'm called, everybody usually just calls me McQueen, but Lightning's fine too. And yeah, we kinda sleep together, so he sees me undress. Besides, given the situation, he'll surely watch me better" Lightning said, rather thrilled now than awkward.

"How dead are we if we give you a hickey or ten?" Lewis asked, putting a tray of beer on the table. "And take as much as you need to loose up more. You need to be convincing" Lewis said with his never-fading grin.

"You are in so much trouble," Lightning said as he quickly grabbed another beer. He'd need it now.

"Sweet, I'll do his neck," Jeff said with an equally mischievous grin. Jeff zipped open a part of Lightning's sweater and placed his lips on his neck gently before starting to suck wetly on his skin. Lightning awkwardly drunk the can in one time. Lewis had meanwhile pulled up his sweater a little to give him a few hickeys on his abdomen.

This must be the weirdest thing he ever did, or rather; what happened to him. Two of his friends sucking on his skin for the plain goal to make Francesco snap. He wasn't even sure if they both just did this to make Francesco jealous or if they also enjoyed it, which would make it even weirder. Lightning knew he did actually enjoy the touch. It was weird that his friends were doing it, but it still created a warm fuzzy feeling. Lightning just shivered at the thought of a jealous Francesco.

Lewis and Jeff were nearly done, to Lightning's relief. He was absolutely clueless what to do while his friends were marking his body. If it had been Francesco, he'd mostly likely have stroked his hair or something like that to begin with, but these were Lewis and Jeff. Jeff who made a very sensitive hickey next to one of Lightning's nipples and Lewis who had half-pulled-down his underwear to make a very intimate hickey. It was thrilling.

Jeff already got up, finished with his part. Lewis was still working on his last masterpiece. Jeff was still grinning happily and Lightning managed to grin back at him. "This'll be so much fun," Jeff said, his voice audibly huskier than normal. Lightning was about to laugh but before he was able to Jeff pressed his lips on Lightning's. Jeff had already been holding Lightning so even when he flinched he pushed through with his tongue for a sloppy kiss. Lightning without hesitation kissed back. He was excited and wanted to do anything affectionate right now. A hug would have been enough, but a kiss was good too. Even if it was Jeff. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's back and went along with the playful kiss.

In the end he got even more excited even if he hoped it would help him relax.

Lewis quickly finished his hickey and pulled back his underwear and pants in place. "Cut that out, I want to give Francesco a heart-attack already." Lewis said, pulling them apart. "This is going to be wicked."

Jeff grinningly looked at Lightning and wiped away a string of saliva from Lightning's face. Lightning couldn't help but to grin back. He could actually understand what Lewis could like about screwing around with Jeff. He was fun and sexy.

"I think we're all ready, right Lightning? Or do you have any cute nicknames we could call you?" Jeff said as he got up.

"No not really and I think this will be enough to make quite an amusing show" Lightning said, taking Lewis' hand as he got up. He was really ready for the joke.

Lewis wrapped his arm around Lightning's shoulders and pulled Jeff on his other side. "I'm the one going to pimp you." He said smugly.

"Screw you, why don't we both pimp Lightning. We did mark him together after all. And I did the one you can see with the plain eye," Jeff protested, also starting to tug on one of Lightning's arms.

"It'll be the most irritating for Francesco anyway, if you two both-" Lightning started. Jeff directly started beaming at Lightning's input and Lewis had to agree as well.

"Fine, we'll act like we both screwed you over," Lewis said, his hand slipping a little more down to around Lightning's waist. Even though he'd rather have pimped both American racers, he could also very well lay down to the thought of him and Jeff having played with Lightning's body. "Let's go then."

After leaving the grounds of the cone the three started laughing and chatting again (Lightning made sure they kept quiet to not wake Sally up) They were really just so cheered up about what everybody would think as they got back they looked really convincing in their roles. Lightning's face once again turned bright red as soon as they approached the theatre again. "What are we saying if anybody asks? What do I tell Sheriff, Sarge and Fillmore?"

Lewis laughingly pinched his side and Jeff brushed his lips on Lightning's cheek as they walked to the gates, "We'll do the talking, you should just agree shamelessly, you can do that, right?" Jeff whispered. "Oh god, this game is just too much fun,"

Lightning playfully kissed Jeff once back on the lips, "it really is yeah," he said, watching Jeff's grey eyes glistening with joy. Lewis hand slipped down to his butt and he pinched it hard. Lightning nearly jumped up and turned away from Jeff again. His heart seemed to suddenly again realize what they were going to do and paced up again. He became aware of every single hickey again, he could swear he felt them all stinging warm on his flesh. His eyes flashed to the sweater Lewis gave him. He chuckled nervously as his hands took a firmer grip on both Lewis and Jeff.

Sheriff and Sarge luckily fell completely silent as they saw us approaching. The thing about Jeff and Lewis must've spread like a wildfire. Fillmore openly appreciated the love, naturally. Lightning nervously laughed along with Lewis and Jeff as their eyes directly scanned the large crowd. The music was still on and it was just as packed as before Lightning left. Nothing exciting happened the very second they walked in. A lot of head-turning and whispering engaged, but nobody to step up yet.

The three of them walked on to settle around a bar table, their hands still on eachother. "No scene yet, and we're already here for a minute." Lewis complained, "if I can walk away for a drink while _nobody _has walked up to us yet, I'm going to need a whiskey. Why are they so slow? Did anybody spot Francesco?"

"Or we could just enjoy still being alive and just use our current privilege of publically harassing Lightning," Jeff said taking Lewis' hand as well.

"You really are the worst Jeff," Lightning sighed, not taking Jeff too serious anymore.

"I'm not the worst kisser, am I? Compared to Francesco, tell me, _you still love me right, Lightning?_" he asked dramatically.

"I liked kissing you, I suppose" Lightning admitted, making Jeff even more glad than he was before. "But it's pretty hard to compare you two, as the situations are completely different."

"Fag, a kiss is a kiss, that has got nothing to do with the situation" Lewis said. "Seriously, where are the others? Having their own orgy somewhere? Well, anyway, Jeff, how does Lightning kiss?"

"I think you'd rather like to judge that yourself. You'll like it." Jeff said innocently, flirting with his eyes both to Lewis and Lightning.

"So, you kiss well," Lewis said, turning Lightning's head to look at him, he was about to kiss Lightning but Lightning erupted in laughter, "What, jeez, just let me-"

"I just wondered how weird that gap between your front teeth are-" Lightning said while laughing on top of his lungs, "What are we actually doing-" he said laughingly.

Lewis grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards him. He grinned broadly, pushing his own tongue between the gap. "Jeff loves it,"

Lightning's eyes flickered across his surroundings quickly before he pushed his lips on Lewis'. Francesco wasn't standing near them at that moment, so he was still relatively relaxed. After some firm kisses Lightning made the next move, to rub his tongue against Lewis' lips and that gap. Lightning still snickered as the two of them started playing in each other's mouths, their arms winding around each other and fingers digging into each other's hair. The gap between Lewis' teeth wasn't annoying at all, if they _had _to name what it did to the kiss, the only answer would be 'spice it up'.

As they broke apart they merely grinned at each other. Lewis was clearly satisfied and amused.

"Can't we just do this once for real, Lightning seems to like this," Jeff asked, rubbing his hand on Lightning's lower back.

Lewis did approve of the idea but Lightning still doubted if he wanted to go much further. He might do it, if he didn't need to think about it.

* * *

><p>I'm happy some of you sort of fell for my aprilfools fake chapter C:<p>

But okay, for those who have not seen it: I thanked my beautiful reviewers there because you must be the coolest reviewers ever with all that spam you put in the reviews. I reread them a few times, and you guys are reaaaly cool.

not as cool as a ferrari though.

I hope you are enjoying Jeff and Lewis literally screwing around~

Also I really need some tissues tissues.

I have a horrible cold.


	22. Chapter 22

Not to anybody's surprise, it was Rip who approached them first. Rip stood a little away from the table and looked doubtfully at the trio. He didn't speak up to them though, but turned around and waved to somebody. Lightning was still half-smiling, he was nervous, but still so joyful. However, Jeff and Lewis didn't seem to be bothered by the fact Francesco would be furious at all.

It was naturally Francesco walked towards Rip, already seeming really angry. Within a few seconds his eyes had found Lightning's. Francesco stepped forward with hasty steps and he really looked as if he was ready to murder either Lewis or Jeff, or both. The three boys still laughed through it. Francesco slammed his fists on the bar table as his eyes pierced through Lightning.

"What-" Francesco started but he fell quiet as his eyes fell on the hickey in Lightning's neck. His mouth fell a little open as he started to put the pieces together. Lightning couldn't help but to laugh to him, both in amusement and excitement for his wrath. Francesco literally gaped at him, not believing his eyes. The color of his face turned from hot-red to pale back to hot red. "_Merda_" he hissed between gritted teeth.

"Hey Francesco!" Jeff cheerfully said between some chuckles. "What's up?"

Francesco narrowed his eyes at Jeff, before trying to act a little more relaxed. "Francesco's been looking for Lightning, as he didn't return from checking up you two." Francesco's eyes kept turning between the three of them, trying to come up with anything to say, but he actually couldn't come up with anything.

"Don't worry, we were just _having fun _in my tent." Jeff said lightly. "Mystery solved!"

Lightning smiled even broader at Jeff's bluntness and Francesco being at loss of words. He wanted Francesco to freak out, he wanted him to reach for him enviously. He wished the bar table between them wasn't there, as it was just an obstacle between him and Francesco. So were Jeff and Lewis actually, who both had one arm around him. They wouldn't move away however, not yet at least, they'd first drive Francesco to the edge.

In the meantime the others had started gathering around them subtly. Carla, embraced by Rip from behind stood somewhere nearby, watching. Raoul, Miguel and Max must've settled things down as they were also standing in a group, observing them. "figlio di puttana" he mumbled. Only Miguel and Raoul seemed to know what it meant, Raoul whispered something in Max's ear, whose face directly darkened.

_It was an insult. _

"Lightning was getting bored of the party anyway, so we entertained him a little, _isn't that right, Lightning_?" Lewis purred as he stroked Lightning's cheek. Lightning would have said yes but he was feeling too fuzzy to say anything so he just nodded, closing his eyes at Lewis' touch. It felt even weirder because there were so many people watching.

Francesco snatched Lewis' hand away from Lightning's face angrily. All eyes were on them as they stared daggers to eachother. Francesco kept a strong hold on Lewis' arm. Francesco's teeth were gritted against each other. Lewis' smile slowly returned. "What is wrong Francesco?" he slowly asked.

Jeff had meanwhile pulled Lightning slightly away from Lewis so that Lightning was leaning against his side. Lightning didn't blink as he watched Francesco getting furious, it made him shiver.

"Lightning wanted it himself," Lewis said, "Let go of my arm, or give me one argument why you could kick my ass for this. He's not your boyfriend or anything, is he?"

Lightning pinched Jeff's hand nervously, he had no idea how this would end anymore. He could feel Jeff's chest moving up and down quickly as if he was laughing. Lightning couldn't laugh anymore though, seeing how furious Francesco had become. Because of him.

Francesco ginned to Lewis as well now, a very dangerous grin. "Lewis, you might want 'a to stop messing around," He pinched Lewis wrist even harder, "and it's 'a weak to use alcohol to get 'a laid."

"I wasn't the one getting laid though," Lewis said challenging.

Lightning almost interrupted them but he wasn't able to. He wanted to have told Francesco anything, but his whole body was locked in place. He couldn't defend either side. All what Lightning could do was nervously shake in Jeff's arms.

Francesco suddenly let go of Lewis and pushed him out of the way, nearly making him stumble over. He took a few steps towards Lightning and pulled him away from Jeff. Jeff, mindfully stepped back a little, not wanting to get his ass kicked or anything. Francesco looked really furious. Lightning felt paralyzed. Through his anger, he held Lightning extremely gentle. Francesco was practically shaking before him in anger. He swiftly unzipped Lightning's, or rather; Lewis' jacket and dropped it to the ground. Lightning directly gasped at the cold and braced himself against the cold. He has never felt so embarrassed before.

Francesco took off his own jacket as well and put it on Lightning. Francesco was still wearing a black shirt underneath it, so he wasn't as cold as Lightning was first. "Cazzo vai via stronzo" he hissed at both Lewis and Jeff as he zipped his jacket. Lewis and Jeff looked at him a little confused.

"That's the harsh way of telling you to leave, Maricones" Miguel said, stepping forward.

Jeff snickered a little but obeyed. Lewis rubbed his arm and waved Jeff over to leave together. They ended up still laughing about the whole situation as they walked off.

Francesco gently rubbed Lightning's arms until he had finally stopped shivering. Rip and Carla meanwhile decided to leave them alone, Miguel however walked up to Francesco and Lightning. Max followed as well, holding Raoul's hand. Lightning noticed and could smiled at that, even though the situation, he was glad things look like they were settled.

Miguel placed his hand on Francesco's shoulder, trying to meet his eyes. Francesco only focused on Lightning though. Lightning was only standing there numbly with his eyes closed. He was wobbling a little on his legs as Francesco kept stroking his arms. "Francesco…" Miguel mumbled.

"We're going." Francesco said. His voice was low. Miguel just nodded and patted his shoulder. Lightning looked up to Francesco carefully, only to feel his guts twist as he did so. For a little while he completely forgot why he actually agreed to do this. He never imagined Francesco to be this hurt about something. On the other side however, he loved the way Francesco became this protective again.

The two walked back to Lightning's home quietly. Lightning didn't dare to look back up at Francesco while they were on their way. Through the nerves the way back seemed even longer than usual. Francesco was the one shivering now, as he just wore a t-shirt now. They walked straight to Lightning's bedroom as they arrived.

Lightning watched how Francesco sat down on the bed, blankly staring to a point in the floor as he slowly started to undress himself. He was still deep in thought and not happy at all.

It had never been Lightning's goal to screw Francesco's complete evening.

With a large sigh Lightning started to undress himself as well, pulling out his socks first and throwing them on a chair, followed by his jeans.

"Wait, Don't take 'a off the jacket" Francesco quickly said as Lightning wanted to take it off. Lightning looked a little confused first, but then remembered the hickeys around his upper body. Lightning nodded and sat down next to Francesco. Francesco still looked bothered, maybe even down.

As he slid his arm around Francesco's waist he got a little closer to Francesco. "Francesco" he whispered. Francesco had to cheer up. He didn't however, he merely snorted at Lightning's gesture. "Please-" The chunk in his throat from earlier was luckily gone. "I hurt you, didn't I?" Lightning asked as he moved on top of Francesco's lap while his hands softly caressed his back.

"Si," Francesco said, his voice significantly weaker than usual. He sounded somewhat spiteful, but the strength had faded completely on their way home. "What did 'a Francesco do to deserve 'a that?"

Lightning silently watched Francesco. Francesco's brown eyes didn't seem as spontaneous at all anymore, they weren't dim either though, they still had some shine. A shine caused by his eyes watering slightly. Lightning quickly embraced him, just to break the eye contact and to hold him. He hated to see Francesco like this. This was Francesco, maybe the fastest racer in the world, and he knew it. He shouldn't get down by things like these. "I'm sorry,"

"Did McQueen want 'a to take revenge? Because Francesco has 'a been filling McQueen's mind? If McQueen felt bothered by 'a Francesco, McQueen might want 'a to screw 'a Francesco back." Francesco mumbled, lazily placing his hands on Lightning's hips.

Lightning grabbed Francesco tighter. "No Francesco, no, I didn't mean it. I- I didn't want to hurt you, and please stop speaking all in third person, please!" Lightning begged.

"McQueen didn't mean it? McQueen must 'a say that to 'a make Francesco feel 'a better. McQueen gladly has 'a Lewis and Jeff have 'a him first," Francesco said, his voice turning even more miserable.

"Francesco, it was a joke!" Lightning said, pulling back to face Francesco again. Francesco first looked to be simply pouting, but he was clearly feeling far worse than just that. "I really didn't do it to hurt you. We were just joking, I didn't do anything with them and they didn't do anything to me."

Francesco eyed the highest hickey in Lightning's neck and softly touched the red mark, "Why 'a would Francesco believe that? You 'a have the 'a proof there." he remarked sadly.

"It was a joke. Well, they did gave me these, but that was just to see how you'd react" Lightning tried to explain, his eyes traveling across Francesco's body in an attempt to evade his sad eyes.

"So McQueen just 'a wanted to 'a push Francesco around," Francesco said, still softly rubbing Lightning's neck.

"Not to seriously hurt you, Francesco." Lightning said again. He laid his hands on Francesco's face and carefully watched him. "We thought it would be funny to make you jealous, I didn't think you'd get upset like this. It's probably also the alcohol for a part," Lightning let his hands slip a little back to hold onto Francesco's hair as his hands got shakier by the second. "But the whole time, I only thought about you" Lightning slowly got closer to Francesco's face. Francesco's eyes slowly opened up a little more; those beautiful eyes Lightning hated to see sad. Without closing his eyes for even the slightest moment he brushed his lips against Francesco's, loving to see the emotions running through Francesco. His eyes widened even further in shock, confusion and a clear gleam of happiness. "You didn't do anything to deserve being hurt…"

Francesco embraced Lightning a little tired, closing his eyes after they had shared a few kisses. He felt so much at that very moment, mostly terrible from before but even stronger than that was the happiness that came to him at Lightning's touch. "Amore mio," he said softly.

"Francesco, I'm terribly sorry, I just wanted to make you jealous, but I didn't want to see you like this. Just jealous." He kept kissing Francesco, closing his eyes slowly, his fingers playing with his hair. To feel Francesco was actually all he had wanted the whole evening, to feel his wonderful love.

"McQueen…" Francesco pulled away from the kiss and simply hugged him tightly. "Lightning, I love 'a you,"

* * *

><p>I reeaaaally hope somebody noticed Francesco's slight change of speech throughout the chapter ('normal' to ALLL third person and using McQueen instead of Lightning to not-3th person.) <p>

ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER.

it will be rated M.

and like I (think I) said before, you can choose to just skip that chapter. It's not essential to the plot (plot? what plot?) (like the past few chapters actually were as well) (what is a plot? can I eat that? oh. sorry, I just ate it.)

iiffff you are afraid of penis, imagine they just go to sleep peacefully and lovely dovely now and ignore chapter 22,5


	23. Chapter 22,5

Okay guys, this chaper is just smut and filler because I like writing smut and I just wanted to grab this chance. It is absolutely not essential to the plot or anything, so if you don't like M-rated stuff or Boy-on-boy (then why are you still reading this fic anyway?) Just click to the next chapter and think they just went to bed together with some cuddles.

and to the perverts out there, and yes I know you are, Have fun!

* * *

><p>Lightning pushed Francesco down on the bed and continued kissing him as he hovered over him. Francesco moaned and looked at him a little shocked, but nonetheless welcomed Lightning invading his mouth gladly. Francesco's hands remained tied around Lightning's waist. Both tasted like alcohol slightly but they didn't care, they both just needed to feel each other. Lightning warily caressed Francesco's chest. They both longed for the touch badly.<p>

With a small smile on his face, Lightning got up again to watch Francesco again. His eyes lazily opened, the light-brown orbs curiously watching him. His hands slowly continued tracing Francesco's belly, something he clearly enjoyed. "Francesco…"

"Si, a-amore?"

"Why do you seem so _fragile_?"

Francesco's eyes widened at this, his mouth already opened to answer him in any way, but he couldn't say anything back. He merely trembled a little bit at the remark. He knew it was somewhat true, he was putting himself in a really vulnerable position, but only because he both trusted and loved Lightning.

"Why am I doing this to you?"

Francesco's fingers trailed up Lightning's legs softly. "Because I 'a really love 'a you." Francesco's chest slowly rose and fell underneath Lightning's hands. His body finally relaxed again. He simply wanted to believe Lightning, he wanted to believe that Lightning just wanted him, regardless of what happened today. He laid down on the bed as calm as he could, his body free completely for Lightning to touch and finally a true small smile back on his face.

Lightning gave Francesco a small smile in return. His cheeks felt warm but this time it was only in a love-like matter and not in shame. The feeling of Francesco's skin underneath his fingers, his beautiful eyes and fierce emotions, they each charmed Lightning.

Following merely his instinct, Lightning leaned down again to kiss Francesco's neck and everything that came below. His lips slowly kissed each inch of his smooth skin while his hands caressed everything around it. Around his shoulders and his soft, toned arms. Tracing the smooth curves of his chest and waist, tickling all his sensitive spots, rewarded by moans of pleasure. The way Francesco expressed anything was in every way alluring. He probably didn't even try to be, but he was just that way. He had that striking, elegant voice which always kept it's beautiful swing, even in the rugged breaths he exhaled now.

Francesco's hand flew from the blonde's hips and legs to his shoulders and to his hair as he moved over him. The delightful feeling flooded his body completely. Lightning was the only thing on his mind. He didn't know what this would lead to, but he honestly didn't care about that, it was wonderful now.

Now was all that mattered.

Even though Francesco had another good reason to make Lightning wear his clothes, he started to love it for a whole new reason. Of course, he would have used literary _anything_ to cover Lightning up with back then, as long as it wasn't something of Jeff or Lewis. Lightning kissing and touching him with nothing on except for his boxers and Francesco's jacket w_as _a really hot concept. It was really a bit too big for him, but that only made it look cuter.

The soft touch of Francesco's fingers along his tights and his soft moans slowly but certainly made Lightning grow hard too. He became needier of Francesco by the moment. Instead of satisfaction from the touch he merely wanted more as warm excitement rushed through his veins. As he was alternately kissing and licking Francesco, Francesco's fingertips slowly went more and more to his inner thighs. A soft moan left Lightning's lips at the sensation. Francesco merely took that as a sign to travel even further up his thighs.

His heart was going crazy within Lightning's chest. He knew what Francesco was trying to get. Lightning got slightly up again, to Francesco's surprise. Lightning captured the sight for a little while, glancing lovingly into Francesco's eyes before he locked their lips together again. One hand was entangled in his hair, the other one slowly traveling from his hips down to his manhood. Francesco's back instantly arched up as soon as Lightning's fingers touched Francesco's own erection through the fabric of his underwear. Lightning absorbed the moan with his mouth. Lightning enjoyed Francesco's soft, lovely moans for a little longer, rubbing his aching cock softly.

After doubting for a moment if he should just take it off himself and doubting a lot of other things what they would be doing he parted the kiss again. It pleased Lightning a lot to see Francesco blushing like this and his face ecstatic. "Francesco," he murmured to grab his attention again, "Take it off."

"I thought 'a you would 'a never ask," he replied softly, reaching down with his hands while he kept laying under Lightning. With some small kicks, his boxers dropped to the floor next to the bed which left Francesco completely naked. He patiently watched Lightning as he stroked his cheeks. It was immensely amusing to witness Lightning trying to top him.

Lightning softly bit his lip as he glanced around the room, he wasn't really prepared for having sex with somebody else but Sally. Certainly not with another male. "We need lube, don't we?" he muttered awkwardly.

Francesco simply smiled as he grabbed Lightning's wrist. "I think 'a this 'a will be enough, " he pulled Lightning's hand in front of his face and licked his fingers softly. "I assume you 'a don't 'a have any STD's, si?" he asked before taking two of Lightning's fingers completely in his mouth, sucking them with lidded eyes.

"No, of course not," Lightning said, followed by a small moan from the pleasure of his fingers being sucked off. "You?"

Francesco shook his head a little, his lips twirling up into a small smile.

Though it was really pleasuring to have his fingers sucked, he pulled them out of Francesco's mouth again. Lightning keenly positioned himself behind Francesco, who directly laid his legs on Lightning's shoulders to give him some access to his private parts. Lightning softly held Francesco's ass with his one hand and inserted a first digit into Francesco. Lightning was directly rewarded with a sharp moan. Lightning soon enough found that he could easily add a second finger. Francesco did a really good job on relaxing his muscles. Lightning was pretty sure actually that it would fit, something which really bothered him.

As a final bit of preparation Lightning licked his entrance as well, making it comfortably wet. Francesco gripped the sheets tightly with his hands and his whole body tensed at the sensation. Something between moans and giggles left Francesco's throat as Lightning kept his tongue caressing the sensitive skin while his fingers were still working on opening his entrance. He kept triggering those sweet arousing sounds a little longer until he couldn't take the wait anymore.

He pulled back again, wiping his mouth and moving further up Francesco's body. Francesco cooperated perfectly with him and arched his hips just so Lightning had a good access. Lightning glanced down for a short moment, to see Francesco with his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened waiting for him. With shaky hands, Lightning held Francesco's hips and moved inside Francesco's warmth.

Francesco screamed out blissfully. Every time Lightning pushed himself inside of Francesco his voice would pitch again. Francesco didn't even try to hold anything back. He absolutely enjoyed every second of it. He loved how Lightning held him, he loved the load moans he couldn't hold back, he loved that expression on his face, he loved him. He treasured every of these seconds. Even if they were both influenced by alcohol, he had to treasure this. He had longed for this for so long.

Both boys had gripped each other's hips to guide them to the best hits. Though they loved to, their eyes were shut in ecstasy. Their moans and pants were released shamelessly. The pace got faster and faster and their grips on each other were tightening.

"Light-a-ning" Francesco moaned as he threw back his head and tried to arch up to Lightning a little more for his close climax, "I'm 'a- "

Lightning however pulled back once again, leaving Francesco to moan disappointedly. Lightning, panting as well looked at how Francesco's body arched against the bed as he laid down flat on his back. Some Italian curses flew from his lips but Lightning made a quick job of quieting him as he bend down to finish Francesco with his mouth. Francesco instantly sat up again when he noticed Lightning bending over to suck him off. His hands once again flew into Lightning's messed hair. Within a few sucks Francesco finally hit a wonderful orgasm. Lightning clumsily swallowed all of Francesco's cum, while Francesco exhaustedly shouted out Lightning's name. Finally.

After Lightning could swallow the thick salty mass he was pulled up again by Francesco. The brunette gave him a few feverish kisses before throwing him back on the bed. "I 'a love you," he whispered between the kisses. Lightning still panted beneath him, his hands needingly pulling his back closer.

"Please, Francesco" Lightning nearly begged while he nipped Francesco's lips softly. "Please" he moaned as Francesco's hand reached out for his still-erect cock.

"Tell me what 'a you would 'a like" Francesco whispered. "Do 'a you want me to 'a-"

"Please just suck it- if you want," Lightning's eyes were closed again at Francesco's touch and his breathing sharp.

Francesco smilingly kissed Lightning's cheek before getting up and repositioning himself in front of Lightning's crotch. He gently held the base of his cock before kissing its tip. Lightning groaned softly as he hugged a random pillow tightly. "Francesco," Lightning whimpered as the Brunette took Lightning further in his mouth to suck him off. His name kept leaving Lightning's lips a few more times between the blissful pants before Lightning came with one final yell of Francesco's name.

As Lightning was still panting from the experience, Francesco crawled back up to him. He wrapped his arms around Lightning. They were both shivering a little from both the excitement and the cold. Francesco pulled both of them in a comfortable sleeping position and pulled the sheets over them.

If they could only stay like this forever, that was what Francesco wished for the most.

"Ti amo." Francesco whispered again, stroking Lightning's head lovingly as they drifted off together.

* * *

><p>Omg I had a writers block for this one which wasn't even funny anymore.<p>

Anyway, hope you all had a nice easter, because I didn't really actually. except for the chocolate.


	24. Chapter 23

This is once again for everyone to read, except if you're offended by pancakes. Please leave if pancakes offend you.

* * *

><p>The next morning began very peaceful. The two of them were laying in the bed cuddling each other romantically. Lightning was the first to wake up of them and all he could first was smile as Francesco held him. Francesco was still breathing quietly and calmly, fast asleep. The light was already illuminating the bedroom. It was all peaceful up until then.<p>

However, It didn't take long for Lightning to remember what happened last night, the headache being a painful reminder. Lightning shakingly got out of bed, leaving Francesco sleeping soundly. He still wore Francesco's vest, but other than that just his boxers. It all came back to him, the drama, the hickeys, Lewis and Jeff screwing around, everything with Max.

He wanted to shower. He felt a groggy and somewhat dirty after yesterday and the headache bothered him endlessly, so a shower should be a good waking up. He went straight to the bathroom, pulled off the jacket he wore since last evening and put on the water. The hickeys weren't as dark anymore as he recalled them to be but they were still certainly there. The very first thing he tried was washing them off, rubbing them and soaping, but it naturally didn't work. Lightning sighed and continued washing the rest of his body.

The shower worked though, he felt pretty refreshed. It was actually a good thing he directly got up, he had more than enough to do today. He should first make sure to see Sally, before Lewis and Jeff or anyone else told her anything about last night. He'd get some breakfast after that, it was still 8 am anyway. The chance that others were already awake was really small. Even on normal days, Lewis and Jeff would sleep longer than this.

Lightning hurried back to the bedroom, making sure to not wake Francesco up as he gathered some clothes. It all went fine yet, he dressed himself quietly and Francesco was still snoring lightly. All fine. Until the door of his bedroom swooshed open again, with a loud metallic swooshing sound. He really needed to fix the noise. He heard Francesco groan a little but he walked away quickly, not wanting to wait for Francesco.

He ran downstairs quickly and was soon outside in the fresh air. He immediately felt way better, feeling the fresh morning wind. The sun was still somewhere behind the mountains, causing the sky to be painted in pinks and oranges. His head was still aching, but it felt good to be up like this. Lightning calmly walked to the Cozy Cone, appreciating the calmness around him. The moments it was truly quiet in Radiator springs had become rare after he moved here, unfortunately enough. Certainly after the past two weeks.

It was nice to see the most of the town still mostly asleep.

Sheriff was already on the road, cleaning up anything from last night. Lightning later on saw Red as well. Of course, Sally was also awake already. She was just outside drinking some coffee as Lightning arrived.

"Hey Stickers! You're early, I thought all of you would be nearly dead until noon. Would you like a coffee as well?" Sally asked surprised.

"Oh that would be nice, can I sit down?" Lightning asked, smiling a little weakly. It felt a little stupid to begin this conversation about something light as a coffee.

Lightning let himself fall down on the bench in front of the cone while Sally was inside again to make Lightning a cup as well. She soon returned with another cup she handed over to Lightning. "So, had fun yesterday?" She asked

After sipping the hot liquid a little Lightning spoke up. "Yeah, it was fun, though a _lot _has happened." Lightning sighed a little, "Did you hear anything from last night?" Sally shook no as she patiently drunk her coffee. "Good, 'cause I wanted you to hear it first from me,"

"Is it that bad?" she chuckled.

Lightning just raised his shoulders. "That probably depends on who tells the story. Well let's see, where do I begin,"

Lightning ended up summing all of the events of the past evening, truthfully putting in each detail from Francesco's flirting with others, to the comfort of chatting with Max, to the few drinks too much and finally how he agreed with Lewis and Jeff and the consequences of it. He was glad to feel a whole weight disappear from his shoulders afterwards. He didn't feel right quite yet, but this proved to be a whole improvement.

Sally had sighed a lot during the whole story, rubbing her temples. She was nonetheless happy to have heard it first from Lightning. It didn't change the fact that she was very unamused by all of the childish drama though. Lightning was very grateful she was willing to tolerate it in exchange for his fairness.

After chatting up about last night and the final preparations for the race of tomorrow, Lightning went back. Today and tomorrow would both be stressful. The race was tomorrow in the late afternoon, but a lot still had to be done. Unfortunately it wasn't just as simple as building the course, cleaning and such things, Lightning would probably be occupied _again _for some last training.

For now, Lightning walked back to his headquarters to get some breakfast. He hoped to go to Mater afterwards to help him with anything. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do much, but could try at least. He wanted to do as much as he could. He wanted everybody to have fun and later reflect to this as a great race.

The doors swooshed open again and Lightning yawned as he walked back to the kitchen. Upon walking in, he was greeted by Francesco. The smell of pancakes and some fruit filled the room. Francesco had apparently woken up completely after Lightning left, as he had already taken a shower.

"How 'a was 'a Miss Sally doing?" he cheerfully asked, not turning away from the pancakes he was making.

Bewildered with surprise, Lightning kept standing in the doorway. "How do you know-?"

He barked a laugh, "But 'a of course you 'a wanted to tell Sally the 'a truth. Did 'a it go well?"

Lightning slowly walked into the kitchen to sit down at the table. "Well, it was the best outcome I suppose. Given how dramatic yesterday night ended up to be," Lightning mumbeled, shifting awkwardly on his chair. He assumed Francesco was making breakfast for both of them.

"Well, I 'a am sure it could've been 'a much worse. Are 'a you really hungry?" Francesco asked, putting another pancake on a staple.

"I'm just a little hungry, thanks." Lightning said, his eyes resting on Francesco's back. He still felt guilty over the events of the past evening, how he'd hurt Francesco, but he still felt relatively calm around him now. Francesco seemed to have forgotten, tried to forget it, or he was ignoring it.

Francesco began a whole different story, about how his mother has been doing lately and some things he has been doing up until now. The staple of pancakes slowly grow before being served. Lightning lazily listened to Francesco's stories with a small smile on his face.

Lightning was quickly done eating his breakfast, while Francesco was still rather talking then eating. Lightning noticed how relaxed Francesco still was, unlike anything he had expected. Firstly, after last night, Lightning didn't expect Francesco to still be this cheerful in general, and secondly, the race was tomorrow. Francesco seemed really driven to win, but he was put in a great disadvantage. It was somewhat surprising that Francesco wasn't stressed and hurrying to practice more.

"Francesco, mind if I ask something?" Lightning interrupted, Francesco raised his eyebrow, followed by his shoulders as he kept quiet. "Shouldn't you be training or something? If you want to win-"

Francesco directly started laughing at that, leaning over in Lightning's direction. "You 'a want 'a me to win, don't a you, McQueen?" He asked suggestively. Lightning stuttered a little, spitting out a harsh 'no' in the end, his face bright red again. "I 'a don't really like 'a last minute training. My 'a Mama has 'a always said it's 'a better to relax before 'a the race. That way, I'm 'a better concentrated. Besides, I 'a don't need no more 'a practice."

"Whatever you want, so you're just hanging around today, doing nothing?" Lightning asked, standing up, his eyes on Francesco's plate. "There's enough to do around here, so I'll probably be busy all day. You'll have to keep yourself amused."

"I 'a will," Francesco said happily, getting up as well and pulling Lightning in another embrace. He closed his eyes briefly as he nuzzled Lightning's blond bangs and traced circles everywhere along Lightning's back. "I 'a will 'a first put 'a your dishes away so 'a you can leave now to 'a do your important stuff." Francesco whispered in his hair, placing a few kisses on his head. "I will 'a see you later 'a today sometime," he hummed.

Lightning slowly wrapped his arms around Francesco as well, hugging him back a little longer. Their fingers were slowly exploring each other's back. Lightning closed his eyes and nuzzled Francesco a little, enjoying the closeness between them. After some time Lightning stepped away from Francesco away and smiled a little. "Well have fun with not-preparing-to-beat-me, it that's what you want,"

Francesco grinned and sat back on his chair, still not paying attention to the breakfast waiting for him. "Have fun, Lightning, with 'a tiring yourself out for 'a the big day!"

* * *

><p>I'm still stuck with a huuugggeee writersblock it's not funny. sorry for that.<p>

We're getting near the finishline (haha pun.) though. Luckily. So please make an appointment with someone to help you once this is done if you believe you cannot live once this thing is done. The race will probably be done in two chapters, then I'm going to do one fluffy ending, and lastly a rated-M ending. AND THAT'S IT.

though it'll probably still takes some more time, given how slow I'm writing with this block. dammit.


	25. Chapter 24

The day before the race went by pretty predictable. Lightning was still able to help Mater out in the morning, but starting from lunch, he was occupied. He was being pulled around by anyone who saw him nearly for everything, from the time they should be there, to tips for Willy's Butte, to advise about the tires. It was stressful and frustrating. Especially because others could help them as well. Luigi would be able to give better advice on the tires, most locals knew all about the important times.

Lightning spotted Francesco a few times in front of his tent, chatting with his crew, playing some soccer with either himself or some of his crew. Lightning actually envied him, as Lightning was just hurrying his ass off while Francesco was just laying back.

As the evening came close Lightning fled to Francesco's. The biggest change to have an evening without anyone bothering him with any business was probably to be at his place. He rather went to hide at Sally's, which would be more quiet for Lightning, but Sally was busy as well. Since Sally would be working her legs off, Lightning probably would be bothered as well. Therefore Lightning decided to join Francesco in doing nothing.

There was a light laughter and chat going on as Lightning arrived. Francesco and some other boys of his crew he didn't know the names of were passing over a football laughingly. Some girl he didn't knew either invited him casually to sit down somewhere, asking him if he came to see Francesco.

Lightning sat down at an empty side of a table outside. He had walked into other camps before, and the funny thing was that they all spoke their native language. He mostly went to Lewis and Jeff, which meant very little, but in the other participants their camps they all spoke in their own language. Lightning still chose Italian over them all. Or maybe that was just caused because everyone was laughing so happily.

French should be the language of love, but all Lightning heard were hasty but passionate conversations. He only wished to never make a Frenchman angry at him, they sounded rather aggressive.

Nobody rushed off to tell Francesco anything, which Lightning could appreciate. He came here to relax a little after all. He was left alone for a while, just watching Francesco pass the ball with a few other boys. It was no publicity stunt at all, Francesco played soccer pretty well. Receiving and sending back the balls with his feet, knees, chest and head all in the same precision he maneuvered over a racing track. An easy smile was on his face as he watched them happily passing the ball over. There wasn't much on his mind until Francesco's eyes suddenly met his. Out of the blue, he had noticed him. Lightning's eyes opened a little more as their eyes met and he was caught with the surprise that Francesco still nicely took the ball even though he was distracted as well. He smiled smugly and played on for a little longer, seeming to outdo himself even more now until he left them to join Lightning.

He offered Lightning a bottle of ice-cold water he had just grabbed along the way. He joined him casually. "How have 'a the preparations been 'a going? Everything set?"

The water was just above freezing, but tasted delicious. Lightning put down the bottle again, feeling surprisingly refreshed with it. "It's all going smooth. Everything should be just fine now." Lightning smiled. Francesco had taken his hand laying on the table and watched him smilingly. "I'm sort of amazed you pulled of a whole day without me, while you could have spent time with me."

Francesco smiled as he played with Lightning's fingers. "I am 'a willing to pay a little time now, for 'a what I'll get in 'a return later with 'a you, Lightning." He murmured, his eyes were on their hands as he played with them. "Why 'a did you came here now? I think 'a that everybody else 'a would want you to be around as well"

"To hang around and do nothing." He recited from this morning. "If you don't mind. It'd be nice if I could eat here tonight too. I'm too afraid I end up running around all evening if I show up somewhere else." Lightning explained, smilingly playing along with Francesco's hands.

Of course, Lightning was absolutely welcome. Lightning hung around in the Italian camp for the rest of the evening until it was about time Lightning and Francesco went to bed for the big day.

* * *

><p>Hides underneath a rock or something

I'm reaaaly sorry still it's going so slow. Still a writers block AND I'm in the middle of my final exams. SOOOO. OOPS. I've had 2 out of 9 exams now, and the first 3 in total are the hardest, so I'm having a bad time now Dx Sorry for cutting this part of like this, I just wanted to get on with the race now, soooo. Excuse moi.


	26. Chapter 25

After a rather unsurprising but comfortable night, the day of the race finally broke. Excitement ruled the whole town. A pleasant excitement. Everyone, guest, racer, crew or inhabitant was becoming alive in anticipation for race. Everything was set and looking good.

All racers were finishing the preparations for the race, to make everything perfect. It was unlike any other day they had spent here. Everyone mostly serious now, making the last checks before the race would start. Everyone of every team was running around in a mix of excitement and stress, finally all full dressed in the respective colors of their team.

Both Lightning and Francesco were somewhat unsettled to be getting out so soon with so much tension. This morning's breakfast had been even tenser than their first morning. Both their minds were set on beating the other.

In unusual silence, the two of them finished up to depart to each their own team.

Lightning slowly wandered around, knowing most of his own team was multitasking, something he respected, but still didn't like. They had carefully planned that everything, including McQueen's car would be all shiny and set before the race, but not in the way things usually went. His team was shattered across town, taking turns in checking and preparing Lightning's car for the race. Lightning ended up wandering around town, seeing it being filled with foreign faces gleaming with glee.

As Lightning looked around, peeking from behind one of the flaps of the tent of the judges, he decided to not ever take this kind of responsibility again. He felt proud and excited about the excited atmosphere of the day, a good way to start the race which lately proved to be very important. The tension at the beginning of the final race of the world grand prix in London hadn't done good on him, without Mater and with a dozen additional security measures while nobody knew what was going on. The memory still sends shivers down his spine.

Though not yet as much as a certain annoying voice did.

"Hey, McQueen!" Chick Hicks yelled from the other side of the tent, making Lightning wonder for a moment who the hell let him inside. Chick was still racing with the top in the states. But even though he had been invited, he hadn't been present at any point of the organization and even didn't reply to his invite for the races. "Watcha doing? Is slouching really your tactic?"

Lightning wasn't sure what to think of his sudden appearance. One thing he did know from experience, if he decided to ignore Chick, his voice would only become more annoying. "I didn't know you'd still drop by, you never answered to anything."

Chick shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Lightning, the grin wiped off his face now. "Yeah, right, like I would miss the biggest race in some while around here, yeah no." Chick said, falling quiet for a moment in which Lightning just watched him. "You better win this race, Rookie, I didn't travel across half the States to see you make a shame of them. Besides, I wanna tell them all I beat the best of the world. What the hell are you doing here? Not preparing are ya?" He said, his temper clearly showing.

A little grin played on Lightning's lips now, a good-luck or beat-their-asses was the least he expected to hear from Chick right now. "How nice of you, Chick, when did you grow a heart?"

"I just don't want you to be a shame! What are you planning to do?" Chick said impatiently as he turned around. "You aren't going to give them victory? That might have worked as a publicity stunt when you first did that, but you'd be a shame if you give in now." Chick said as he strode out of the tent again on a hasty pace, leaving Lighting dumbstruck by the accusation.

He was going to try to beat Francesco, wasn't he?

He wouldn't let Francesco continue his game this far, would he?

It was enough for him to stop hanging around, and return to the large garage located at his headquarters, finding only Guido taking care of his tires. Seeing Guido work always managed to calm him down about his race, even if they barely talked. (Which might even better right now, Lightning already had his annual dose of Italian accent to be honest) Every now and then Guido broke the silence asking if Lightning could hand him something, which he did.

Time ticked down quickly enough to the moment Fillmore returned, Mater returned, Luigi and lastly Sally with her last good luck wishes and a kiss in his cheek that felt terribly out of place. "Show them what you have got, Stickers" she smiled kindly.

"I will show them everything, Sal" Lightning promised, the so-called-bet becoming more and more abundant in the back of his head accompanied by the possible what-if's. Lightning tried to not think of what happened if he lost, trying to dream of his victory, but the memories of lying with Francesco were still too fresh. He could still hear the beautiful, erotic way Francesco had called out his name.

He stepped inside of his car, repeating 'he wants you to think like this' and 'he wants you to lose' and 'it was a plan for you to make you lose'-like mantras in his head and before he knew it the moment was there, he had been lost in thoughts when they drove onto the track for the last warm up round and adrenalin started to take his body away from the stress and conflicting morals, fortunately.

Lightning shot his brightest smiles to the spectators and his fellow racers that passed him to reach their spots. Jeff and Lewis shot him smiles that seemed to mean a little more than just a "good luck with the race" as they passed him to take the slots right in front of him. Their looks unsettled Lightning a bit, but when after Rip passed him to be the last to get into positions, Francesco took place next to Lightning, grinning at him with a fighting-spirit that made Lightning almost completely forgot about that terrible stupid bet that had been made. They were racing.

Sheriff's voice boomed through the streets, undertuned by everyone revving their engines. Lightning again noted how ridiculous a formula engine sounded next to his own but the noise was too crazy, with cheering coming from all sides.

After exchanging one last grin with Francesco everyone turned to focus at the starting signs in complete trained focus and within no time they were off on their quickest.

"Speed, I am speed" he told himself quietly as they smoothly raced into the first curve that quickly led them out of Radiator springs. He tactically cut off Jeff already in that curve, as he had planned out. A few more corners came which he managed to take tactfully to climb up to halfway of the group already early on. Francesco was still 3 spots behind him, which was even greater.

Surprisingly Miguel had taken the lead by now, followed by Max. Lightning wondered where their thoughts were.

Lightning stayed focused on keeping his spot safe as they went into a straightforward piece of pavement, trying to keep his tail so that at least Francesco would have a hard time getting past anyone at this part of the track. This was one of the few places where Francesco could really win –which everyone noticed on his radio– but so far it went well for McQueen.

Before they got to the cliffsides, nothing very exciting happened. For the first lap this piece of track had been uneventful. But along the sharper turns and narrow roads of the cliffs Raoul, Max and Lightning won a few spots, putting Max in front before they turned to more dirt.

His crew was cheering for him on the radio, everything was going to the tactic they had planned out. Lightning had a favorable spot, and his greatest rivals had fallen behind on this hard part of the course. Lightning had started worrying about Max mostly as his new rival on this track, as well as Raoul, but everything seemed to change as they drove off-road on their way to Willy's Butte.

Raoul, though he had seemed a dangerous opponent, now on the first spot, maneuvered to the inside of the upcoming sharp turn, crossing over the bumpy dry soils. Max carefreely started to drift on the dull turn. Jeff followed then, tailed by Lightning, and he seemed to slow down now as well. Lightning took the chance to pass Jeff, throwing a great winning grin which was returned as well.

Lightning took a good look in his rear-view while he kept tailing Max now. Max made sure to drive right at the middle of the road to keep anyone from passing him without pushing them off the road. Lightning noticed that behind him, most racers did not seem to take this race extremely serious. Lewis and Jeff were almost playfully overtaking eachother on the road, sometimes disrupted by other cars slipping past. They had reached Willy´s Butte by the time Francesco had caught up to Lightning. Either Raoul or Max was leading, but since Raoul was bouncing on the rugged ground next to the actual track, cutting down the turns a lot, it was hard to say if Raoul was ahead of Max or not. Lightning closely followed, followed by Francesco, Carla, Shu and Nigel.

The butte was where Lightning put in everything he had, moving outside and giving his all, Lightning shot into the tilted sharp turn. He yelled with adrenalin as he saw how he indeed pulled this turn off the best. Raoul was slightly in front of him, but fairly soon after the sharp turn on dirt; Lightning crawled to the first spot. He spotted his crew cheering for him on the sidelines, or almost all of them at least. Holley and Finn seemed to have popped by at some point, naturally. For a moment Lightning worried another fiasco was waiting for them, but he would have heard by now on the radio if something was wrong so he tried to forget about the British spies popping up.

At the second lap, Lightning was surprised to still have Francesco so close. He was certain that underneath that helmet, Francesco was grinning. Not even Carla or any of the other motor prototype racecars had made it through as good as Francesco, not even close. The second lap started with Lightning ahead, on a distance followed by Francesco who worked hard on closing that distance. An even bigger gap came before Max, Jeff, Nigel and Raoul came in a tight pack, Miguel and Lewis strayed after them and Rip, Carla and Shu had lost even more ground.

Lightning and Francesco somehow kept the lead in the second lap, testing eachother over and over, overtaking eachother just barely but not yet giving everything. Lightning saw that Francesco was still coping with the great disadvantage of his car on this terrain, but compared to their training the past week, Francesco had become much more skilled on controlling his car, making Lightning genuinely worry. The two of them were almost completely racing on their own for the first place now.

The two of them kept trying and pushing and teasing until somewhere along the 3th round. Lightning realized that there needed to be a change, and soon, to lose Francesco and win. He suddenly turned to the highest gear and cut Francesco off pretty rudely as he drifted skillfully on the curvy dirt road. It was so far successful; Francesco slipped sideways and lost both control and speed. Lightning took a great lead and Francesco got caught op within the group of other racers, cutting down opportunities to make a comeback so far. Only when they reached the Butte again, their group opened and Francesco gave it all to catch up to Lightning.

Francesco shot into the turn faster than he had in the other rounds, faster than the rest of them, but fully in control. Staying almost at his top speed as he approached the last challenging turn which he also took without any accidents. It was a bit more slipping and sliding, but he had barely lost any speed and was quickly closing into Lightning again.

Their last part on the track was only speed. Lightning tried blocking Francesco from passing him, but as the finishline came into view they drove next to eachother, hearts beating in their chests as they took quick glances between eachother as they got closer and closer. Their feet were on the gas as if their life depended on it, both so dedicated to win.

Somehow the time seemed to slow down at one point when he was so close. Suddenly he remembered everything from the past evenings again, Francesco´s promise to make him his when Francesco won, the way he felt, the way he touched him, the way he looked around him, the way he talked around him, the way he breathed around him. For a moment Lightning was not sure if he really wanted to win. He wondered if anyone would notice if he let go of the gas a bit. He wondered if anyone would notice if he would let Francesco win. Lightning swallowed and shook his head, trying to push his foot even harder into the gas, trying to keep himself together. His heart was beating louder and louder, realizing that he did want Francesco to have him.

He wasn´t sure what happened the next fractions of seconds, but the race was over. They passed the finishline, and Lightning braked violently, easily coming to a quick halt on the side with screeching tires, not knowing if he had won or if Francesco had. He took off his own helmet, breathing heavily as he got out of the car as quick as he could, looking at Francesco who soon followed getting out. Neither of them knew who had won.

Through the radio earplug and the speakers in the town he unceremoniously heard it was a photofinish indeed. Lightning and Francesco locked stares for a moment, Francesco grinning promisingly while Lightning failed to glare back at him. He realized he was shaking from the tension.

It was probably fortunate that Jeff soon raced right by them, whirling up a lot of dust and breaking the glare of tension. Max was a close fourth, Nigel came in fifth. Lightning didn´t follow who came after as he heard something on the radio in his ear again.

"McQueen, we got the photo, and the winner." Sherrif announced from the radio earplug.

Lightning had never been more nervous about who was the winner of a race in his whole life.

* * *

><p>I am not even going to try and make a proper excuse that it took this long. I mean more than half a year. But since I still got fav's and follows and a review over the months, I still felt like finishing this.<p>

Plus I finally finished my Lightning McQueen cosplay so I my love for Cars has been revived a bit. So yeah, I am still trying to make something of this, sorry for being one of those people who just-doesn't-complete-her-fic

I am not sorry for cliffhangers at all however. Bare with my poor english racing jargon btw, its terrible and never putting any of you through that ever again haha


End file.
